Bienvenue au camping, bon séjour parmis nous
by Lilieve01
Summary: Bella travaille dans un camping, le directeur change et se fait remplacer par M Cullen, et la vie des employés devient alors imposible et notre employée préférée n'entend pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui encore moi, lol, mais vu que je travaille dans un camping en ce moment et que je trouve que certaines histoires qui me sont arrivées peuvent profiter à Bella, moi et ma plume on a décidé de s'y mettre!!!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et n'oubliez pas, des fois c'est vrai, à défaut des persos qui sont à Stephenie of course!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

_Crrrrrrrrr...._

Le son du talkie... J'en peux plus, mais laissez-moi en paix pour une journée.

-Bella?

Je prends le mien et appuie sur le bouton pour parler.

-Oui?

Ne pas avoir l'air sèche, restez calme...

-Faudrait que tu ailles au G 56, on a un problème apparemment une porte ne ferme plus.

Oui, et que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Je suis pas réparatrice de meuble m...

-Ok, et si je n'arrive pas à fermer cette porte moi-même?

-Ba t'en fais pas, c'est encore un client qui ne sait pas se servir d'une serrure.

Merci Virginie... Je me sens mieux.

-Ok, rien d'autre?

Silence. Bizarre, je sens que c'est pas fini...

-Ah si, il y a un départ au F30, il devait partir ce matin mais apparemment ils se sont pas réveillés...

Ok... Respire ma grande, ne rigole pas...

-Ok, j'y vais.

-Merci ma belle.

Je pousse un soupir en remettant le talkie à sa place à ma ceinture. J'aimais travailler ici, le camping était sympa, enfin quand on est un client... Pour travailler ici, faut vraiment, vraiment avoir besoin d'argent... Comme dans mon cas!

Si je veux me payer mes études il faut que je passe par là. C'est pas très dur, quand un client se plaint on hoche la tête en disant ok t'as raison, je suis une merde, veuillez écrire à la direction, ils seront ravies de brûler votre lettre sans même la lire!

A croire que même en vacances il y en a toujours qui se plaignent! Ils tiendraient pas deux secondes à travailler ici!

Enfin bref, c'est pas rose tous les jours mais ça aurait pu etre pire.

J'arrive au G 56, une femme m'attend, l'air visiblement mécontent... Garder le sourire...

-Bonjour, on vient de me signaler que l'une des portes de votre mobil-home ne ferme plus.

-Oui, je l'ai signalé il y a une heure, pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant?! Hein?!

Parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre espece de...

-Et bien, on vient juste de me prévenir et...

-Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais ce camping est un vrai trou à rat! Il y a pleins de fourmis à l'intérieur et sur la terrasse! C'est une honte!

-Oui, je comprends tout à fait Madame, malheureusement, sachant que nous sommes en plein dans la nature, il est tout à fait normal que...

-Normal? NORMAL vous dites? Qu'elle insolence!

Ne dis rien, serre les dents.

-Bien, et si nous regardions cette porte...

Elle renifla de dédain et croisa les bras, s'asseyant sur une chaise de la terrasse.

Ok, donc je vais regarder toute seule...

Je regarde toutes les portes du mobil-home et je remarque qu'en effet, celle de la salle de bain ne ferme pas, rien à faire.

-Alors?!

On lui a jamais appris la politesse à elle?! Je plains ses mômes...

-Alors, c'est bel et bien cassé.

-Ouah, ça c'est une nouvelle! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous comptez faire!

-Je vais appeler notre réparateur et...

-Quoi? Mais alors que faites-vous ici?!

ET TA SOEUR?! Bordel... Calme, déstresse...

-Je suis venue vérifier si la porte ne fermait effectivement pas, ce qui est le cas.

-Donc, vous pensiez que j'étais une menteuse?

Elle me lançait des éclairs de ses yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer...

-Mais non madame, mais quelques fois, nous pouvons rêglé des problèmes mineurs, et là ce n'est pas le cas. Je venais voir l'étendue des dégâts. Vous l'avez signaler dans votre inventaire?

Elle me regarda comme deux ronds de flan, je crois qu'elle ignore ce qu'inventaire veut dire.

-Il fallait le signaler?

-Oui dès votre arrivée. Sinon c'est votre caution qui va être encaiss...

-QUOI? C'EST UNE HONTE! J'EXIGE DE VOIR LE DIRECTEUR!

_CRRRR...._

Je prends mon talkie après un regard d'excuse à la dame qui continuait de hurler sur l'incompétence du personnel.

-Oui Virginie?

-T'en est où? Les gens du F 30 t'attendent!

Grrrr....

-Il va falloir appeler Jasper, il y a bien un soucis avec la porte de la salle de bain.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir dans ce camping?!

J'entendais derrière moi la cliente qui continuait de nous maudire, s'en était presque drôle. Presque...

-Au passage, tu peux vérifier dans l'historique des inventaires si personne n'avait signaler ce problème de porte?

_Crrr..._

-Ok, je regarde ça ma grande. A toute.

Je remet mon talkie et me dirige vers la madame en colère.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai donc dit à ma collègue de prévenir le technicien du camping, il passera dans la journée.

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux presque exorbités.

-Dans la journée? Et si je veux aller à la plage?! Hein? Vous vous en fichez vous de la vie des honnêtes gens!

-Il rentrera même si vous n'êtes pas là, il a un pass. Et justement s'il vient, c'est pour que vos attentes soient satisfaites Madame.

Elle marmonna, disant apparemment que j'avais toujours réponse à tout.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser madame. J'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent.

Elle fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle en avait fini avec moi et je rebrousse chemin. Dure journée qui s'annonce...

* * *

Alooors???? Des roses? Des tomates??? Dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Par contre, bien à préciser, certaines histoires me sont vraiment arrivées, celle-là en est une! ^^ Dur pour moi je sais. Dans ces cas-là, pas facile de rester gentille, surtout quand on est traité comme de la merde. Mais on n'y peut rien c'est la vie!

Si un jour je vais dans un camping en tant que cliente je ferais chier les employés à mon tour mdr!

Lilieve01


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!!! Merci pour vos reviews c'est super gentil!!!!!! Ca me donne du courage pour finir mon stage ici...J-13 avant que ça se finisse!!!! Allez motivation....

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

-Alors là, nous sommes ici, pour sortir c'est par là, et votre emplacement est ici. Des questions?

Mon client hocha la tête négativement et je lui donnais les clés.

-Voici les clés, l'inventaire à nous rendre dans les 24h, c'est très important de tout bien compter car s'il manque quelque chose quand vous partez, nous ne vous rendons pas votre caution.

-D'accord, merci au revoir.

Bon, il a dit merci quand même... Je me tourne vers les filles qui sont assises derrière le comptoir de la réception.

-Pffff... Je te jure... Bon, qui a besoin d'aide pour faire fonctionner le gaz cette fois?

Virginie se tourne vers moi avec un sourire avant de me répondre.

-Personne, pour une fois.

Je m'asseois sur un fauteuil en soupirant de joie. Une petite pause ne fais de mal à personne.

Soudain Jessica, notre supérieur hiérarchique arriva, l'air contrariée.

-SWAN! T'es pas là pour te la couler douce!

Tanya, celle qui s'occupait de la cafétaria, arriva et ricana avant de dire:

-Tu as pas des toilettes à aller déboucher?

-Non désolé, tu pourrais m'apporter un pastis? A mince c'est vrai tu ne sais pas les faire...

Heureuse de ma répartie, elle n'en rajouta pas puisqu'à ce moment là notre directeur sortit de son bureau, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas d'extrèmes urgences!

Il paraissait plus vieux que d'habitude, avec ses lunettes il pouvait faire penser à Dumbledore dans Harry Potter, sans la barbe et avec du bide en plus. Il n'était pas méchant mais des fois, il pouvait être sévère.

-Les filles, arrêtez tout ce que vous faites et venez dans mon bureau.

-Toutes?

Jessica semblait inquiète, en effet, je n'avais encore jamais vu tout le monde dans le bureau en même temps, les réunions se faisaient généralement dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

On se leva toutes comme un seul homme et le directeur M Lock referma la porte derrière nous avant d'aller s'installer derrière son bureau.

-Mesdemoiselles, j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire extrèmement sérieuse...

Nous attendons toutes qu'il se remette à parler, apparemment ça lui coutait de nous dire ça. J'eus un mauvais préssentiment.

-Je me fais vieux, je ne connais plus trop les tendances de notre époque... Les campings sont encore heureusement d'actualité, mais moi non. Je vais donc partir dès demain à la retraite.

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées, je ne saurais dire si c'est de joie ou de tristesse pour ce départ.

-Bien sur, mon remplaçant viendra le plus vite possible, je suis sur que vous ferez du bon boulot ensemble.

Remplaçant? Hum... Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout...

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, il n'y aura pas de licensiement, le camping est encore loin du rouge, mais il s'y rapproche dangereusement. Le nouveau directeur saura probablement quoi faire pour éviter une catastrophe.

Des frissons me parcoururent, il fallait à tout prix que je garde mon poste.

-Bien, alors je vous dit au revoir, je reviendrais peut-être ici de temps en temps, à titre de visiteur. Allez au boulot! Le téléphone continue de sonner, le camping vit toujours tandis que nous papotons.

Nous sortimes du bureau avec une petite baisse de moral. Mince, je m'attendais pas à ça... A ce moment-là Jasper arriva, l'air heureux plaqué sur son visage nous montra qu'il ne savait rien de la nouvelle.

-Quoi?! Il part? Mais... Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Virginie le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-A part le directeur, rien ne va changer ici. Y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. Après tout, un camping fonctionne toujours comme un camping. Au fait Bella, il faut que je te parle, il y a un nouveau stagiaire qui commence aujourd'hui, faut que tu le formes vite fait avant de le laisser se débrouiller ici.

J'hoche la tête, mon lot commun, mais c'est toujours mieux que de déboucher les toilettes de la piscine...

-Il arrive quand?

-Je crois qu'il arrive. Il vient de garer sa voiture. Mais? C'est une volvo ça non?

Je me penche à mon tour à la fenêtre, poussant mon amie au passage.

En effet, la voiture qui venait d'arriver était une Volvo argenté.

-C'est une C 30 où je rêve? La vache il doit être pété de tunes!

Je regarde mon amie interloquée. En effet, il devait être riche, alors pourquoi venir se terrer dans ce camping miteux??

Il sortit à ce moment de sa voiture, et mon coeur ne pu s'empêcher de faire un bond. Il était magnifique... Il avait des lunettes de soleil et il avait l'air décontracté,peut-être trop pour un stagiaire qui devait débuter aujourd'hui.

Mais réalisant qu'il venait vers nous, mon amie et moi nous nous précipitons pour nous occuper à faire quelque chose. Virginie pris le téléphone et fit semblant de parler à quelqu'un tandis que je pris un balai pour balayer une poussière inexistante.

Il entra et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une voix chantante et douce.

-Bonjour, je suis le nouveau stagiaire Edward Cullen.

-Bon... Jou...r

Virginie était en train de s'étrangler, et j'eu du mal à ne pas rire face à sa tête.

-Oui, alors, euh, c'est Bella qui va s'occuper de toi, elle va te montrer comment ça marche ici et euh... Enfin te former quoi...

Il lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers moi qui était appuyé sur le balai et qui ne balayait pas du tout.

-D'accord, je dépose mes affaires et j'arrive pour la visite.

Il disparu à l'arrière une fois que Virginie lui ai montré d'un geste où il pouvait mettre ses affaires. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Virginie devient presque hystérique.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'il est beau qu'il est beau qu'il est beau...

Je lâchai mon balai et me dirigea pour prendre un talkie mais elle me prit la main en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Ca serait le moment de te trouver un mec non?

-Quoi? Lui? Mais il vient à peine d'arriver, comment peux-tu penser à ça?

-Mais enfin tu l'as vu? A côté Robert Pattinson tu le jettes!

Je rougis, elle était la seule à savoir à quel point je trouvas Rob mignon.

-Oui bon j'avoue niveau physique, je crache pas dessus mais c'est le genre de type qui se fait toutes les nanas qu'il veut. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!

-Pfff même pas drôle Bella!

-Tais-toi il revient.

En effet, il était derrière nous et avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, je pu ainsi contempler ses yeux marrons dorés. Magnifiques eux aussi... N'avait-il aucun défaut?

-Je suis prêt. Bella.

Il se souvenait de mon prénom! Du calme ma fille, t'es pas une Tanya non mais! Mais la façon dont il a dit mon prénom, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre...

-Et bien allons-y...

* * *

Alors??? Oui je sais beaucoup de vous se demande, mais il est stagiaire?? Vous comprendrez plus tard... ^^ Je vous laisse faire des hypothèses ^^ hihi j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Lilieve01


	3. Chapter 3

MERCI, Merci et encore merci!!!! C'est génial je pensais pas que ca pouvait plaire autant!!! Alors niveau des théories, beaucoup de personnes ont trouvés, bien sur, ce n'était pas très très dur!!! lol

Franchement, je vous remercie énormément, et ça me donne envie de poster plus vite. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour le prochain chapitre!

Bonne lecture en notre compagnie Lilieve01 Airlines.

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

-Voilà, on a fait le tour, tu as des questions?

Je voyais son air étonné, choqué et surpris au fur et à mesure que je lui montrais les mobil-home et notre fonctionnement.

-Euh... C'est une blague c'est ça? Une sorte de bizutage? Les autres vont sortir des buissons et dire "SURPRISE" non?

Je le regarde et pouffe.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi?! On est dans un camping, Edward, tu vas devoir t'y faire. Les clients mécontents il n'y a que ça ici.

-Comment ça se fait? Je veux dire l'organisation est en béton apparemment, sauf si beaucoup ne font pas leur boulot correctement...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Bah tu sais, quand tu dois préparer 40 mobil-home pour le lendemain, les 10 derniers tu les fait vite fait.

Je rigole mais lui non. Je racle ma gorge, il n'a pas l'air d'un rigolo lui...

-Bon et tu es là pour combien de temps?

Il regarda l'intérieur du mobil-home avant de me regarder pour me répondre.

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

Drôle de réponse... Mais bon, ce garçon est bizarre de toute façon.

-Tu es logé ici non?

-Oui, normalement.

-T'attends pas à du luxe, c'est un mobil-home bas de gamme, on ne te fournit pas la nourriture, c'est la dèche ici quoi.

Il se permit un sourire avant de sortir du mobil-home pour que je puisse le fermer à clé.

-On offre quoi au client quand ils viennent?

Sa question m'étonna. C'était la première fois qu'on me la posait.

-Euh, c'est à dire?

-Et bien est-ce qu'ils ont gel douche en échantillon par exemple? Ou une éponge. Les trucs utiles dont on ne pense pas forcément en venant ici.

Je trouvais ses idées ingénieuses, il n'avait pas tort, mais je du répondre par la négative.

-Tu imagines faudrait les poser dans chaque mobil-home avant l'arrivée des clients. On a pas le temps pour ça ici. Surtout durant l'été, tu t'en rendras compte assez vite.

Il ne répondit pas. On se dirige ensemble vers la réception où Virginie nous attendait en se faisant les ongles des mains. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la taquiner.

-Tu es très occupée à ce que je vois.

Je ricane, elle lève les yeux vers moi tout en soufflant sur ses doigts.

-Et oui, le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, c'est l'horreur j'ai mal à la tête à force.

Edward répliqua alors.

-Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on vous paie?!

Le silence se fit, il eut l'air gêné et se reprit.

-Je veux dire, vous êtes receptionniste alors...

-Premièrement mon grand, je t'apprendrais que je ne suis pas réceptionniste!

Il eut l'air surpris et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que mon amie continuait sur sa lancée.

-Et deuxièmement je ne supporterais pas que tu me parles sur ce ton ok?

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de dire:

-Alors pourquoi répondre au téléphone si vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour ça?

-Parce qu'ici on a pas besoin de qualification, et répondre au téléphone c'est pas sorcier...

-A oui? Pourtant ça vous donne mal à la tête au bout d'une heure...

Elle vit rouge et avant que la situation s'envenime je décide de prendre Edward à part pour savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme ça.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!

-Je pense qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle est tout à fait inutile, des tonnes de filles feraient l'affaire et elle se croit indispensable!

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, comment osait-il!?

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus de toute façon, alors que ça te plaise ou non faudra faire avec.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase d'une voix à vous faire froid dans le dos.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire et je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander car il prit ses affaires me dit un rapide: A demain et me laissa seule dans les vestiaires.

Virginie arriva énervée vers moi.

-Mais quel con celui-là! Et dire que j'ai voulu te caser avec! Si jamais ça te vient à l'idée rappel moi de te frapper fort jusqu'à ce que cette idée ait quitté ta tête.

J'hoche la tête, je l'avais rarement vu en colère mais là elle était partie pour le critiquer pendant des heures!

-Mais quel abruti vraiment! Il me prend pour une petite nature, alors que c'est pas du tout mon genre, tu le sais non? Mais vraiment quel...

-Arrête, ça ne sers à rien de ressasser ça! Demain tout sera oublier et on en reparlera plus.

-Moui... J'espère que tu as raison. Au fait, en parlant de demain, le nouveau directeur arrivera vers 10h.

-Ok.

Elle me fit un sourire, mais je voyais que dans ses yeux elle était encore en colère contre lui. Je pousse un soupir, manquait plus que ça se passe mal entre employés...

Je ne savais pas si je devais être préssée de voir le nouveau directeur ou non, mais en tout cas, c'était définitif, il allait y avoir du changement je le sentais.

Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison...

* * *

Hihi, petit chapitre je sais, mais demain y en aura plus, enfin si reviews il y a bien sur!! Lachez vous!!!!


	4. Le nouveau directeur

Rooo c'est touchant tout ça ^^. Merci encore et encore pour tout!!! Je vous aime!!! Oui beaucoup d'entre vous on trouver la solution, pour les autres, voici la réponse!!

Continuez en tout cas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le nouveau directeur...

J'étais stréssée en me dirigeant vers l'accueil ce matin. Il était presque 10h, il allait arriver, je ne savais même pas de quoi il avait l'air! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose de grave allait se passer...

J'entre et je fus surprise de voir que tout le monde était là, mais vraiment tout le monde!! Impressionant... Il faisait déjà sensation avant même d'arriver.

On entendit une voiture arrivée sur le parking, c'était la volvo d'Edward, tout le monde se relaxa à sa vue.

Il entra, et je remarque qu'il était beaucoup mieux habillé qu'hier, il était en chemise, sans cravate, mais il avait une certaine classe. Il arrivait le visage fermé, apparemment concentré sur quelque chose.

Il sembla nous voir qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Il ne sourie pas lorsqu'il nous dit:

-Bonjour à tous.

Quelques personnes comme Tanya et Jessica lui répondirent chaleureusement, ou en chaleur, ça peut se dire aussi. Virginie lui avait répondu entre ses dents, comme si les déssérées l'obligerait à le mordre!

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous ici! Je me présente Edward Cullen.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, on le savait déjà ça!

-Je suis votre nouveau directeur.

Ah ça, on ne le savait pas... Attendez une minute... QUOI?!

-Quoi?! Mais vous êtes si jeune!

-J'ai 23 ans, si vous voulez ma carte d'identité je serais ravi de vous la montrer. Je viens de sortir de mon école spécialisée en marketing.

-Mais, enfin vous étiez stagiaire hier et maintenant...

Je pouffe un soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel. N'étais-ce pas évident? Il voulait connaitre les coulisses se faisant passer pour une petit stagiaire de rien du tout, et ainsi endormir notre méfiance pour tout savoir sur nous et notre fonctionnement. Ingénieux... Ce mec était un génie, ce qui faisait de lui un homme dangereux...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question bête de Tanya.

-Bien, je veux vous voir un par un dans mon bureau. Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez me voir et je déciderais si l'on vous garde ou non...

Et il partit nous laissant comme deux ronds de flans... Je rêve ou on va devoir passer un entretien d'embauche?!

-Mademoiselle Denali Tanya.

La jeune femme qui s'occupait de la cafétaria était tremblante de peur et d'appréhension. Dieu que je la comprennais pour une fois, j'avais presque pitié d'elle. Presque...

Au bout de 15 minutes, elle sortit la mine déconfite, je cru qu'elle allait pleurer.

Jessica alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda comment ça s'était passé mais la jeune femme fut incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement, enfin je veux dire, encore moins que d'habitude!

Bon d'accord je suis un peu méchante envers elle, mais on peut pas se voir c'est physique, elle jubilerait si j'étais à sa place.

-Mademoiselle Virginie Delfin?

Je vis mon amie passer devant moi pâle comme la mort... Je la comprenais, avec l'épisode d'hier ça n'allait pas être facile...

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle ressortit en pleurant. Je l'emmène dans le vestiaire pour avoir de plus ample renseignements.

-Il... il m'a remerciée!

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu veux dire, il s'est excusé?

Elle me regarda comme deux ronds de flan avant de s'écrier:

-Mais non pas du tout! Remercié quelqu'un c'est le renvoyer Bella!

Je la regarde choquée.

-Quoi?! Mais... Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça!

Elle pouffa de rire entre ses larmes.

-Bien sur que si, c'est le directeur, tu l'as oublié? Comment est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Il faut que je me trouve un logement...

-Tu n'as pas de famille qui pourrait t'héberger?

Soudain, la voix de Cullen résonna dans le hall d'accueil.

-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan.

Je pris une inspiration et le suivit dans son bureau.

Le bureau n'avait pas encore changé de décoration, mais je sentais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il m'invita d'un geste à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau avant de lui-même s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Isabella...

-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella...

-Alors Isabella, penses-tu être indispensable à notre camping?

La question de m... Mais fallait bien commencer quelque part!

-Et bien, non je ne me sens pas indispensable, mais j'ai toutes les qualités pour l'être.

Il s'avança et mis ses mains sur son bureau.

-Vraiment? Quelles qualités?

-Et bien, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, je suis rapide et efficace, je suis toujours aimable envers les clients, je suis chaleureuse quoiqu'il arrive. Je fais un peu de tout ici, et...

Je ne voulais pas passer pour une miséreuse mais il fallait que je lui en parle.

-Et j'ai besoin de ce travail pour financer mes études.

Il me regarda à travers ses yeux profonds.

-Quel genre d'étude?

Je fus surprise par sa question.

-Journalisme.

Il fut étonné pendant quelques secondes, ce fut si rapide que je doutais de mes yeux.

-Bien... Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous garder. Isabella.

Je retiens une grimace, c'était mieux que rien, même s'il m'appelait par mon nom entier.

-Pour ce qui est de Virginie Monsieur...

Il me regarda et se renfonca dans sa chaise.

-Ah oui... J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour nous d'avoir une vraie réceptionniste.

-Mais elle sait faire d'autres choses vous savez?!

-Comme quoi? Se coiffer? Allons soyons sérieux, nous sommes dans un camping, pas un salon de beauté.

-Je le sais bien, mais malheureusement hier, vous l'avez surpris à ce moment-là, d'habitude elle travaille dur croyez-moi.

-C'était justement le but de ma manoeuvre, si j'étais apparu en tant que le nouveau directeur, je n'aurais jamais vu ça! Je suis désolé, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

J'étais déçue, triste et révoltée. Je me lève de ma chaise, la faisant taper contre l'armoire derrière moi.

-Vous savez que votre petite ruse était totalement nulle?

-Ah? Je pensais pourtant que ça avait marché...

Il tournait avec son fauteuil, l'air amusé.

-Oui ça a marché! Bravo, vous nous avez tous manipulé comme il faut, vous êtes content?

-Vous y allez un peu fort Isabella. Je n'ai manipulé personne. Vous êtiez tous libre de faire ce que vous vouliez. Et de là à dire que je suis content... Non, juste rassuré.

-Vous n'en avez rien à faire des sentiments des autres! Vous nous avez menti, on vous a aidé, fais confiance et c'est comme ça que vous nous remercier? En nous trahissant?

-Qui ça nous? Virginie qui hier m'a traité comme un chien? Tanya qui me regarde comme un plat de viande? Il n'y a que vous Bella qui m'avait aidé hier, et je suis désolé si par ma tactique j'ai pû vous blesser. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Il s'était levé et je remarquais qu'il avait utilisé mon surnom. Je secoue la tête avant de mettre la main sur la porte. J'allais sortir quand soudain j'eus envie de faire une sortie fracassante...

-Vous savez, un jour une amie à moi m'a dit: Il n'y a que les personnes auxquelles on tient qui peuvent nous blesser... Au revoir Monsieur Cullen.

Et je refermais la porte derrière moi sans regarder l'homme qui se trouvait à l'interieur.

* * *

Alors??? La nouvelle pas trop fracassante, ca facilement devinable, oui ca ne se dit pas et alors??? lol j'espere que ca vous a plu!!!! Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain? J'attend vos suggestions ^^ ca risque d'etre interessant ^^

Lilieve01


	5. Nouvelle tête

Merci, merci et merci encore à vous tous!!! Ma fic a l'air de plaire à énormément de monde!!! Incroyable!! Je suis super heureuse!!!!!!!!!!

En tout cas, ça réchauffe mon coeur qui est enfermé dans ce camping de merde, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir Edward Cullen comme directeur... lol

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Trois personnes ont reçu le même sort que Virginie après avoir passé 15 minutes avec le nouveau directeur... Quatre en tout. Tanya avait réussit par je ne sais quel miracle a resté. Mais apparemment ce n'était que le temps que Cullen trouve quelqu'un d'autre... Ce sale...

Je le hais! C'est officiel!!!

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées lorsqu'un client entre dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour, je viens vous rendre votre inventeur...

-Euh.. L'inventaire vous voulez dire?!

Il hocha la tête, comme si c'était une broutille.

-Bon, on a tout sauf l'extincteur...

L'extincteur?!

-Euh, vous êtes sur d'avoir bien regardé? C'est impossible monsieur!

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, non je n'ai pas cherché parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un extincteur...

Je le regarde ahurie, croyant qu'il se foutait de ma gueule, mais apparemment, il était on ne peut plus sérieux...

-Euh, c'est rouge... Et ça sers à éteindre les feux...

-Ah. D'accord, bon je vais voir, si je trouve pas je reviens.

Il partit sans rien dire, me laissant sur le cul. On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là! ( _Nda:Véridique!!! Ca m'est arrivé! Sans exagération_!)

A ce moment-là le nouveau directeur arriva.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Bonjour M Cullen.

Rien de plus ne fut échangé. Il avait compris que je ne l'appréciais pas et ça devait être réciproque depuis l'épisode du bureau.

Il entra dans son bureau, je répondi au téléphone, personne n'était là pour le faire à part moi. Je vis soudain une magnifique jeune femme arriver. Elle était blonde, grande, et habillée de façon très osé me sourie avant de se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale. Je suis la nouvelle réceptionniste.

-Etes vous qualifiée?

J'avais dit cette phrase de façon ironique, puisque le patron avait viré Virginie à cause de son inexpérience, ça aurait été injuste!

-Et bien...

A ce moment-là Cullen sortit de son bureau et alla faire la bise à la jeune femme. Je vis rouge, non mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Et que je te fais la bise... Pffff n'importe quoi!

-C'est bon Isabella, Rosalie est une relation...

-Bah voyons!

M... Je l'avais dit à voix haute!

-Plait-il?

Il me regarda avec son air arrogant.

-Non rien, Monsieur.

J'avais bien insisté sur le Monsieur.

-Bien Rose, tu peux t'installer, tu connais déjà le logiciel, donc pas de problème.

Fais comme chez toi Pétasse!... J'espèrais vraiment ne pas avoir dit ça à voix haute.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de moi.

-Je suis sure que l'on fera du bon travail ensemble Isabella.

-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Elle ne répondit pas comme si ce n'était pas important.

Bon... Ca commence bien...

Un client arriva et Rosalie prit une pose suggestive. J'hallucine, elle va l'allumer?!

-Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Je rêve ou elle l'a dit de façon très/trop sensuelle?!

Le jeune homme qui devait avoir 20 ans s'arrêta de marcher, il était à 10 m du comptoir. S'en était presque risible...

-Euh... C'est parce que... Enfin, je suis venu me plaindre de...

-Vous plaindre de quoi?

Elle commença à faire la moue et à se caresser le cou.

Je pense que le client a arrêter de respirer sous la vision choquante de cette action.

-Euh... A vrai dire, c'est pas grave... Je m'en souviens même plus...

-Oh dommage. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt...

Le jeune garçon lui sourit bêtement avant de tourner les talons et sortir.

Je la regarde, choquée par ce que je venais de voir.

Elle avait repris sa position normale et semblait sérieuse, tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire?!

-Je t'ai épargné un déplacement inutile! Voilà ce que je viens de faire.

Je suis bouche-bée, mais d'où est-ce qu'elle vient celle-là?!

Jasper arriva à ce moment-là et vient me dire bonjour.

-Ca va ma belle? Tiens bonjour toi, ça va bien?!

Il venait de remarquer Rosalie, pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais attendez une minute? Ils se connaissent?

-Tu la connais?

Jasper sourit avant de me répondre:

-Tu sais, on vit ensemble depuis qu'on est né. C'est ma soeur!

Je crois que ma machoire s'est détachée du reste de mon corps.

-Et donc tu connais le directeur? Il m'a dit qu'elle était une relation...

-Je sors avec Emmett Cullen depuis un an, qui se révèle être le frêre d'Edward. Voilà, ta curiosité est satisfaite?!

Je lui décoche un regard noir. Mon amie avait été dégagée pour se faire remplacer par la petite amie du frêre du directeur. Vive le favoritisme!

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller les filles. Je dois encore avoir des éviers à déboucher. A ce soir.

Il embrassa sa soeur sur la joue avant de partir.

Il y eut un silence, des fois rompu par des coups de fils venant de personnes qui souhaitaient des renseignements. Je ne décrochais le téléphone que lorsque je voyais que Rosalie était déjà occupée. C'est à dire presque jamais...

Cullen sortit de son bureau et vint vers moi.

-J'ai entendu parler que Tanya faisait un barbecue ce soir...

-Oui et? Vous comptez venir?

Je l'avais interrompu et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je lui ai coupé la parole.

-Non, c'est juste que je ne vois pas la note qu'elle aurait du rêgler pour avoir le barbecue.

La note? Rêgler??

-Mais Monsieur, les employés n'ont jamais eu à payer pour utiliser le matériel du camping...

-Ah...

Il avait l'air ennuyé.

-Et bien, ça va changer. Rosalie, peux-tu me sortir une affiche comme quoi les employés sont tenus aux mêmes rêgles de vie que les clients?

Mais il va pas bien lui!

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule Monsieur...

-Venez vous juste de m'insulter Isabella?

Quoi? Mais il voit le mal partout! Bon en même temps, je parle un peu sèchement, mais ma journée est pourrie alors autant continuer!

-Mais non, mais je trouve que vous pourriez vous montrer clément, je veux dire, pour un barbecue, franchement, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de...

-Vous avez raison.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! J'avais réussit à le faire changer d'avis!

-Il sera déduit de son salaire. Ca sera plus simple.

Ok... Du calme, reste zen... Ce mec a décidé de te pourrir la vie ainsi que celle des autres employés...

Il partit avant que je n'ai pu répliquer. J'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits... Il fallait se méfier de lui ou sinon on allait tous finir à l'asile... Perso, je pencherais pour finir en prison, après l'avoir assassiné et tenté de dissimulé le corps.

* * *

Alors?? Qu'en pensez vous?? Et je veux encore des reviews!!!!! encore et encore, je m'en nourrit presque!!!! lol

Donc si vous ne voulez pas que je meure de faim, donnez moi des reviews!!!! raaaaaa désolé je suis folle lol

Bisou et à bientôt!!!

Lilieve01


	6. 98!

Ouahh!!!! C'est trop gentil de votre part de me nourrir de vos reviews!!! lol En tout cas je risque pas de mourir de faim ^^. Oui je sais, on pourrait croire qu'Edward est un pingre, mais vous comprendrez bientôt!!!

En tout cas, moi je suis exténuée, hier j'ai été dormir vers 21h, comment j'ai su que j'étais morte? Je suis restée 2 min sans bouger devant le frigo avant de me dire que j'avais déjà mangé...

J'ai du nettoyer tout les bains de soleil et ranger les tables et les chaises de TOUT les Mobil-home du camping, et malheureusement, ce n'est pas un petit camping. J'ai réussit en une journée à en faire 98!! Applaudissements, j'étais fière de moi! :p et puis ma jumelle de moi m'a demandé si j'allais faire vivre ça à Bella...

Et oui, pourquoi pas... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner?

Pour ça il faut lire ce chapitre, ca risque d'être intéréssant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus!!! Je peux plus le voir en peinture c'est définitif! Non mais il se prend pour qui?!

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a fait? Je n'y étais pas mais Jasper me l'a raconté.

Apparemment vers minuit, il est allé au mobil-home de Tanya et lui a dit qu'il déduirait son barbecue de son salaire. Elle a vu rouge, elle l'a giflé, il l'a viré sans demander son reste. Devant tout les invités à la soirée. A qui il a dit de déguerpir de son camping le pus vite possible sous peine d'appeler la police. Ils sont partis laissant la pauvre Tanya en larmes avec Cullen.

Après apparemment, elle l'aurait supplié de la pardonner, et qu'elle était même prête à travailler gratuitement pour lui et le camping.

Il a dit non et que si elle continuait il la descendrait pour ses prochains empoyeurs!

Tout ça pour un barbecue! M...

Je rentre dans l'accueil furieuse, je le vois arrivé vers moi, il me sourit.

Attends? Il me sourit?

-Bonjour Bella. Est-ce que ça va?

Il a utilisé mon surnom... Oh oh, pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça...

Avant même que je réponde à sa question il me fit part d'une réfléxion.

-J'ai besoin d'un service... Et il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider...

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'avais-je donc de spécial pour que personne d'autre ne puisse le faire à ma place?

-Voilà, j'ai été faire un tour dans le camping hier soir.

Ca je le savais déjà...

-Et je me suis rendu compte que les tables et les chaises étaient mis n'importe comment, et ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de rester une semaine. Tu comprends?

Oh... Je vois où il veut en venir.

-Et donc je dois aller mettre correctement tout les mobiliers de jardins si j'ai bien compris?

Son sourire s'aggrandit. Il hocha la tête, c'est une blague j'espère!

-Mais il y en a des centaines!

-Il y en a...

Il regarda une feuille.

-138 exactement. Et encore je te fais grâce de ceux qui sont occupés!

138... Ce nombre résonne dans ma tête comme une spirale.

-Non mais vous voulez rire?! Et pourquoi pas nettoyer les transats pendant qu'on y est?!

Il sortit à ce moment là un seau avec une éponge.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de te proposer, j'y avais justement songé. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Non mais je rêve! Calme toi Bella.. Il faut que tu te calmes...Non trop tard, la Bella furieuse prend le dessus. Il me tend le seau mais je ne le prend pas, il finit par le poser par-terre, son sourire a disparu.

-Je peux savoir où est le problème Isabella?

Ca y est, on retourne au bon vieux prénom. Ca va mal.. Très mal...

-Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Il fronca les sourcils. Bella, tu signes ton arrêt de mort!

-Et pourquoi? Y a t-il quelque chose de plus important que ceci pour l'instant?

Mais en plus il a réponse à tout! Qu'il m'énerve. Je m'approche de lui, prête à répliquer mais là il me sortit une phrase qui me laissa bouche bée.

-Tu es très jolie lorsque tu es en colère...

Je pense que ma machoire s'est décroché. Furieuse, incapable de répondre à cela, je prends le seau avec l'éponge, je lui arrache la liste des mains et sors de l'accueil en évitant de voir son sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

C'est pas possible, il jouait avec mes nerfs, et je déteste ça. Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre!

Je croise Tanya qui est avec sa valise, elle tente de rester digne, mais je pense que sa fierté en a pris un coup...

Elle ne me regarde même pas, ce qui ne me dérange pas.

Je commence, premier mobil home, les transats sont éparpillés partout sur la terrasse... Et il manque une chaise... Ca commence bien...

45 ème...

78 ème...

89 ème...

98 ème!

Il est 18h45, je me pose sur un transat qui s'écroule sous mon poids... 15 ème de cassé! Les clients ont pas torts, c'est un vrai trou à rat!

Je tente de rentrer à l'accueil, je crois que je rampe plus qu'autre chose. J'arrive enfin à la porte, Rosalie est déjà partie apparemment. Cullen est là devant moi, heureux.

-Rebonjour. Alors, c'est fini?

-J'en ai fait 98... Je suis morte, j'ai plus de jambes.

-Quoi? C'est tout?

Ok cette fois j'en ai assez.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, faite le vous même! J'en peux plus, vous êtes le pire directeur que l'on peut imaginer avoir! Je vous déteste, tout le monde ici vous hais et ne rêve que d'une chose c'est que vous partiez en retraite anticipé demain!

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas l'air très surpris par ma réaction.

-Je voulais juste faire de l'humour... Je trouve que vous en avez fait beaucoup, mon ton était ironique.

Il sembla blesser, enfin je crois, je n'en suis pas sure.

-Oh... Je... Merci.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-Si vous croyez que j'ignore ce que les employés pensent de moi, vous avez tort. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils veulent. J'essaye juste de sortir ce camping du bourbier où il s'est mis et ainsi sauver vos emplois. Mais vous avez raison, je suis le pire directeur au monde. Bonne soirée.

Il prit sa veste et partit.

Je m'en voulais, j'ignore pourquoi mais... Je culpabilisais...

* * *

Alors??? Dites moi tout!!!!! des roses? des tomates?? Encore des reviews svp j'en ai besoin c'est vital!!!!


	7. On avance

OK, alors là on frole des reccords!!!! Ouah, je suis super surprise et heureuse comme toujours, vos petits mots sont géniaux tous autant que les autres!!! J'aimerais vous remercier chacun votre tour mais ça pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps!!!! Peut-être à la fin de la fic je prendrais le temps de vous remercier un par un si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait par message privé ^^.

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir tout ces gens qui aiment ce que je fais, ça donne envie de continuer!

Là, c'est une sorte de dédicace pour une fan qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a donné de la suite dans les idées ^^. Elle se reconnaitra ;-).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je pousse un soupir au moment de pousser la porte qui mène à l'accueil... Cullen est là, plus beau que jamais. Il me sourit sincèrement, il a l'air heureux de me voir. Je me demande pourquoi, après ce que je lui ai dit il doit me hair non?

-Bella...

Par je ne sais quel moyen il s'approcha de moi pour sussurrer mon prénom à mon oreille, je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir.

-Si tu savais comme tu me rends fou!

Je le regarde et avant de dire quoique ce soit, il me poussa contre le comptoir de la réception, me souleva par les fesses et me posa sur celui-ci. Il commença à m'embrasser comme je n'ai jamais été embrassé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre avec ferveur à son baiser. Apparemment, il apprécie puisqu'il gémit tout en déboutonnant mon chemisier.

-Bella... Est-ce que tu as bien nettoyé les bains de soleil comme je te l'avais demandé?

Etait-ce vraiment le meilleur moment pour en parler?

-Hum... Oui. Pourquoi?

J'avais du mal à retrouver ma respiration. Et avant d'avoir compris comment on se retrouve nus sur un transat, lui au dessus de moi, il s'empare de mes lèvres comme si c'était un fruit défendu.

Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise lorsque ses dents viennent mordiller mes seins...

_Tititititititititititititititititititititiii............_

J'ouvre un oeil. Satané réveil! Je regarde à côté de moi et bien sur hormis le mur il n'y a personne!

Oh la vache, je n'avais jamais fantasmé comme ça sur un mec auparavant!

Quel rêve incroyable! J'en transpire encore! Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!

Je me lève et me prépare mon petit déjeuner avec toutes les images de mon rêve qui passent en boucle.

Décidemment les bains de soleil m'ont marqués!

Après m'être préparée comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers l'accueil, prête au pire.

Etrangement tout était calme, Rosalie était au téléphone et je n'entendais rien venant du bureau du directeur.

Je m'approche doucement du comptoir et demande d'un geste à Rose s'il est là. Elle hoche la tête pour dire oui et retourne à sa conversation.

Je prends une grande inspiration et toque au bureau.

J'entends un entrez et je m'éxécute.

Il est là, fatigué apparemment, les traits tirés, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormit de la nuit. Je me sens encore plus pris de remords.

-Vous êtes occupé?

Il daigna lever les yeux de sa feuille, poussa un soupir et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Je pris place dans le fauteuil qui fait face à son bureau.

-Que puis-je pour toi?

Il avait un air résigné, et il ne semblait pas en colère.

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier...

-Pour avoir dit ce que tu pensais?

-J'étais en colère et fatiguée, mes paroles étaient faites pour vous blesser. Et je le regrette parce que...

Je prends une inspiration avant de continuer.

-Je trouve que vous faites du bon boulot, bon c'est vrai que c'est nous qui le faisons mais c'est vous qui prenez les directives et c'est astucieux, vraiment.

Il me regarde surpris et tente de dissimuler un sourire.

-Pas la peine de faire la lèche botte, je n'allais pas vous renvoyer pour si peu.

-Je...

Oh, je sens la colère monter en moi.

-Non mais pour qui me prenez vous?! Je ne fais pas ma lèche botte, je ne suis pas là pour sauver mon emploi, je me sentais coupable de vous avoir offenser et je voulais m'excuser ça s'arrête là. Compris?

Je me lève et j'ajoute avant de partir:

-Puis, vous parlez de me renvoyer pour si peu? Et que pensez-vous de Virginie? Et Tanya? Je crois qu'elle ne fera plus jamais de barbecue après ça!

Il ricana, moqueur.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je l'ai renvoyé!

-Oh si, elle vous a giflé et vous lui avez dit à elle et ses invités de dégager!

-Vraiment? Je pensais plutôt qu'elle m'avait fait des avances, que j'ai refusé, là elle m'a giflé me traitant de mufle et m'a dit que si je voulais des looseuses je pouvais toujours frapper à votre porte.

Je reste bouche-bée devant cette révélation.

-Oh, je ne savais pas...

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever de son fauteuil et s'approcher de moi. Je pouvais sentir son eau de cologne, elle me chatouillait agréablement les narines.

-Bella... Je suis content que vous soyez venue vous excusez vraiment, mais maintenant, je m'excuse mais j'ai à faire.

J'hoche la tête et je sens sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me pousser gentiment vers la sortie. Je sentis à son contact des milliers de papillons dans le creux de mon ventre. Bon dieu Bella, c'est juste le dos!

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant...

Rosalie avait raccroché et me regardait d'un air compatissant.

-Bella... On va avoir besoin de toi à la cafétaria aujourd'hui... Il y a trop de monde et comme il n'y a plus Tanya...

Je pâlis, non tout sauf la cafet'!

Cullen sortit de son bureau à ce moment-là, l'air contrarié.

-Personne d'autre ne peux y aller?

Je voulus remercier le ciel pour son sauvetage!

-Non désolé, tout le monde est pris ailleurs. Bella est la seule qui fait l'affaire!

Sauvetage à l'eau... Touché Coulé... Glouglouglou...

Le directeur semble avoir remarqué ma nervosité.

-Ca ne va pas?

-C'est juste...

J'avale ma salive pour que ma gorge ne soit plus sèche.

-Le barman me fait ses avances sans arrêt et là comme il n'y a plus sa petite amie, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire...

Il fronça les sourcils face à cette révélation.

-Qui est le barman? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir rencontré.

Rosalie regarda vite fait sur l'ordinateur avant de déclarer:

-Il s'appelle Mike Newton et apparemment, les deux jours il était en congé.

-Cela s'explique... Et bien, allons lui rendre une petite visite...

Il venait avec moi?! Bon je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir soulagée ou apeurée...

On arrive à la cafet' et comme prévu Mike arriva dès que je mis un pied sur la terrasse du bar.

-Eh Beauté comment ça va?

Grrr!!!!! J'en ai vraiment marre de ce type.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Mike, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça!

-Rooo allez décoince toi ma belle! Et ça te dirait un strip-poker ce soir chez moi? Rien que toi et moi bien sur!

Et il me fit un de ses clin d'oeil qui me répugne. Cullen s'était figé à côté de moi, apparemment, il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point.

-Et vous faites ça avec toutes les employées M Newton?

-Oh l'autre! Monsieur Newton... Mort de rire!

Il était plié en deux jusqu'à ce que le directeur se présente. Là j'étais heureuse de le voir blémir.

-Oh euh pardon... Non non juste avec Bella... Enfin c'est gentillet, c'est de la taquinerie...

Non mais je rêve! Il s'est tapé la plupart des employées et il ose dire ça?!

-Je crois que l'on va avoir une petite discussion ce soir dans mon bureau.

Oulalala, il a l'air très en colère, je pense qu'il sait que Mike lui a mentit.

-Euh... D'accord.

-En attendant, je vais rester ici avec Bella voir comment vous vous en sortez, elle vous donnera un petit coup de main de temps en temps, quand je le jugerais nécéssaire.

J'étais abasourdie.

-Vous allez rester toute la journée ici?

Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou le traiter de fou.

-Et bien, il fait beau, je vais amener un dossier ou deux avec moi pour travailler au soleil avec un verre d'eau et regarder M Newton travailler.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, je trouvais ça adorable. Enfin, je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il restait mais j'aimais l'espérer.

Il repartit chercher son travail et Mike s'approcha de moi à ce moment là.

-Et ben, il est pas commode lui! Encore un frustré moi je te le dis.

-Ta gueule Mike, tu ne le connais même pas! Et je vais te dire un truc, tu m'as toujours dégouté du plus profond de mon être. Edward est quelqu'un de sévère mais il sait ce qu'il fait et je vais t'avouer une autre chose mon grand, c'est qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut contrairement à toi. Parce que LUI, Il est mignon!

Contente de mon effet je vais m'asseoir à la table la plus proche, Mike me regarde étonné et finit par me rejoindre, l'air furieux.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Espèce de coincée! Je vais te dire, des éffarouchées comme toi ça m'interesse pas! C'est les plus frigides au lit!

La baffe partit toute seule.

-Espèce de salop!

-C'est ça insulte moi, mais je crois savoir pourquoi Jacob est partit! Tu devais vraiment être nulle au pieu.

-Connard!

Je prends un verre qui était sur la table à côté de moi et lui lançe au visage. Il resta stupéfait et profitant de son immobilité, je cours vers la piscine pour me réfugier à l'abri.

Jacob... Je sens mes larmes coulées sur mes joues... Merde, quel con ce Mike...

Ca devait faire quelques minutes que j'étais là assise les pieds dans l'eau lorsque je sentis une présence s'asseoir à mes côtés et tremper ses pieds.

-Je ne veux pas en parler s'il vous plait...

Il me regarda stupéfait, je n'avais même pas lever les yeux que je savais qui s'était.

-Vous devez être la seule personne ici qui met ses pieds dans l'eau alors qu'il a des chaussettes...

-Oh merde!

Il releva ses pieds et retira ses chaussettes maintenant trempée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me faire rire... Mais je peux me tromper.

-Merci...

-Je voulais savoir comment ça allait...

-Vous avez entendu je suppose?

J'étais terriblement gênée... Il se racla la gorge.

-En fait, j'étais dans mon bureau quand ça s'est passé...

Je le regarde étonnée. Comment avait-il su..?

-Les caméras... J'ai le poste vidéo dans mon bureau...

Oh mon dieu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vous avez tout entendu?!

-Euh oui... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir défendu.

Oh non, il avait entendu que je le trouvais mignon, ok là je peux m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

-Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que lorsqu'il a évoqué Jacob votre colère a été remplacée par la tristesse. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration mais c'est plus fort que moi les larmes reviennent, je tente de les cacher avec mes cheveux mais je sens une main passer sur mes joues et les sècher du bout des doigts.

-Si ce type a fait ce que je pense alors c'est le pire des salauds. ( merci Puky pour l'orthographe de ce mot lol très utile dans notre langage!)

-Et que pensez-vous qu'il a fait?

J'avais gémis plus qu'autre chose. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix.

Il renifla de dédain avant de répondre, sa main toujours sur ma joue, repoussant mes cheveux.

-Il vous a quitté?

Je pousse un grognement, si seulement...

-Si ce n'était que ça!

Je suppose qu'il faut que je lui raconte...

-Lorsque j'étais chez mon père Charlie à Forks, je m'étais fait un ami du nom de Jacob et deux ans plus tard on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ça faisait 8 mois qu'on filait le parfait amour... Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec une amie à moi: Leah. J'ai tenté de l'excuser, de me trouver des torts, mais je n'arrivais pas à...

Je m'interrompis et il me tendit un mouchoir. Je le pris et me mouche dedans avant de poursuivre.

-Je les revoyais sans cesse ensemble dans NOTRE lit! Et un jour Jacob m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierai jamais, et je pense que ça avait pour but de me faire rire...

Je sentis mon directeur se tendre avant que je ne sorte mot pour mot ce que mon ex m'a dit:

-Tu sais chérie, l'amour c'est comme le foot, c'est en jouant chez les autres qu'on devient meilleur à domicile...

Là je cru que mon patron allait tuer quelqu'un.

-Quel abruti celui-là! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

Je ne réponds pas et continue de regarder mes pieds qui font des ronds dans l'eau. Il poussa un soupir et remonta mon menton avec sa main.

-Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça Bella, crois moi, beaucoup d'homme voudraient de toi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a laissé passer.

Je ris d'un air moqueur et relève mon menton de façon à ce que sa main ne me touche plus.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai eu personne depuis? Mike a raison, je suis coincée...

-Allons bon! Maintenant tu vas croire ce que ce... gigolo dit! Si tu n'as eu personne, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne veut de toi Bella... C'est parce que tu ne veux personne.

Je le regarde intriguée, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison.

-Tu as peur de ressoufrir à nouveau, c'est normal crois moi! Mais ne pense pas que quelque chose cloche chez toi, ce sont eux qui sont des cloches!

Je pouffe de rire malgré la blague pourrie qu'il vient de faire.

-Merci d'être venu...

-A votre service M'dame!

Il se lève et me tend la main pour que je fasse de même.

-Allez, n'y pense plus, sourie et montre lui que tu es la plus forte. Enfin, fais le vite, parce que je pense qu'il ne restera pas longtemps ici...

-Tu vas le virer lui aussi?!

Je suis vraiment étonnée, pour quel motif?

-Quoi? Tu trouves que c'est une grosse perte?

Il sourie et je lui rends, je le trouve très mignon comme ça, il fait vraiment 23 ans, c'est à dire 1 ans de plus que moi.

-Il pourrait t'attaquer en procès pour licensiement abusif! Ca ne serait pas très bon pour le camping...

-C'est vrai mais, je pense qu'on peut toujours trouver quelque chose... Reste à savoir quoi. Bonne journée Isabella.

Il avait remis son masque et pour une fois, je me sentis plus légère.

-Bonne journée... Edward...

* * *

Youhou chapitre super long, enfin pour moi lol!! Laissez des reviews!!!!! J'adoorrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, regardez reviewez les gens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et je coupe le son... Et je remets le son!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon ok je pète un cable désolé!!! N'hésitez pas lâchez vous!!! C'est les vacances!! Pour vous ;-)

Lilieve01


	8. Et on recule

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI... Mille fois merci!!!!!!!!!!!! Whow j'hallucine comment vous etes trop génial!!!! Vous déchirez votre mère grave ^^!!!! Je suis super heureuse *danse de la joie dans le salon sous le regard médusé de ma colocataire coréenne*

Je ne sais comment vous remercier, en tout cas j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, vous prenez le temps de m'écrire une review, je peux bien faire ça pour vous non???! Alala par contre pour les non inscrits je ne peux pas répondre je suis désolé, mais le coeur y est!!! Merci!!!

Je vous souhaite un excellent moment sur notre compagnie: CampingAirlines!

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

Dure journée... Pfiou! J'étais encore à la cafet', je ramassais les verres et autres qui trainaient sur les tables. Mike n'était pas là, je pense qu'il est chez le directeur en train de passe un sale quart d'heure!

Le directeur... Edward... Ce mec n'est pas ordinaire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop mature, il a énormément de responsabilité malgré son jeune âge et en essayant de me mettre à sa place, je peux très bien imaginer à quel point je serais sévère pour tenter d'être à la hauteur.

On peut donc dire que je ne le hais pas, mais il m'intrigue, c'est un fait! Je reviens au bar avec mon plateau remplit de bouteilles et de verres vides quand un homme immense passe devant moi, me coupant dans mon élan. Moi et mon équilibre défectueux nous commençons à tomber à la renverse. Je m'attends à entendre de la casse mais le grand gars rattrape à temps le plateau tandis que d'autres mains m'attrapent avant que je ne touche le sol.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je sens une odeur familière. Oh non...

-Ca va Bella? Rien de cassé?

-Non, ça va aller. Merci Monsieur.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire avant de me redresser. Et s'adressa à la personne qui mettait désormais les verres sur le comptoir.

-Emmett, tu aurais pu faire attention quand même!

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis Emmett Cullen, le nouveau barman. On peut dire que notre rencontre à été fracassante.

Il m'avait l'air très sympathique. Mais attendez...

-Cullen? Vous êtes...

-Et oui, ce grand gaillard est mon frêre.

Edward avait dit ça avec les yeux brillants et rieur. Aucun doute, il adorait littéralement son frêre, qui avait l'air de le lui rendre.

-Et tu es le copain de Rosalie?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai tu connais Rose, et oui, cette magnifique fleur est ma petite-amie. J'en ai de la chance hein?

S'il savait que depuis qu'elle est là on ne reçoit plus aucune plainte venant des hommes...

-Donc si je comprends bien vous vous connaissez tous entre Rosalie, Jasper et vous deux?

Ca allait devenir une entreprise familiale là...

-Ah oui et dès demain une petite nouvelle va venir. Elle s'occupera de la piscine en tant que maitre-nageur et professeur de natation. C'est notre soeur Alice.

Qu'est-ce que je disais... Manque plus qu'une cousine pour venir me remplacer et le tour est joué!

-Et bien, ça en fait du monde. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du travail en terrasse. Tu veux que je m'occupe de la plonge?

Le nouveau barman fut surpris, du haut de ses 1m90 c'était étrange de le voir décontenancé.

-Oh, euh, si tu as le temps oui, c'est gentil à toi...

-Bella. Enfin Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

-Suis je bête comment ais-je pu oublier, on entends que ton nom à la maison!

Je sentis Edward se raidir et Emmett changea de sujet sur en quoi consistait exactement mon travail dans ce camping.

-Et bien je...

-Bella? Il me semblait que tu avais du travail en terrasse?

Je regarde mon directeur surprise avant d'acquiescer en prenant mon plateau vide et une éponge.

Je remplis mon plateau à rabord et me remit en route pour le bar lorsque je surpris une conversation pour le moins étonnante.

-... Trop longtemps que tu es célib' Ed!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Emmett, et je te rappelle qu'ici je suis ton patron.

-Super, bon écoute petit frêre, cette fille, tu l'as dans la peau!

J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer d'énervement.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!

-Non je suis ton frêre merde! Et je vois comment tu la regardais merde, je te connais, tu as besoin d'affection comme n'importe qui Ed'!

-Mon besoin d'affection, comme tu dis, n'a pas à être comblé par une employée!

Je sens mon coeur se serrer. Alors c'est tout ce que je suis à ses yeux? Une vulgaire employée?! C'est vrai qu'on est pas du même monde mais là...

J'avance avec mon plateau vers eux d'un pas préssé, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois.

Emmett semble remarquer mon trouble et me demanda si ça allait. Je ne répondit pas, mis le plateau sur le bar, enlève mon petit tablier, le jette et me dirige vers la plonge à l'arrière, dans les cuisines.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?!

Edward arriva l'air contrarié.

-Rien, pourquoi, il faut que quelque chose se passe?

J'avais tenter de dire ça d'une voix neutre, mais ma colère était plus forte, comme toujours.

-Bon... Tu as l'air en colère, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Il veut vraiment savoir pourquoi?! D'accord.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, après tout je ne suis qu'une employée de base!

Je le vis se tendre, je crois qu'il a compris.

-Tu as entendu notre conversation...

-Oui, c'était très interessant, vraiment!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella...

-Bah voyons!

J'avais oublié que c'était mon patron à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais un patacaisse de toute cette histoire.

-Qui s'est qui me disait: ce n'est pas vous qui cloche? Que des tas de mecs voudraient de moi hein? Vous n'en pensiez pas un traitre mot!

-C'est faux, j'en pensais chaque syllabe!

Mensonge, encore et toujours, les mecs ne savent que mentir de toute façon!

-Bella...

-Désolé mais je crois que ça fait beaucoup trop de déceptions en une journée... Maintenant j'ai la plonge à faire.

-Elle peut attendre!

-Edward, arrête s'il te plait.

Je le suppliais maintenant. Je souffre trop, je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Décidemment, c'est la journée. Je tente de me cacher à ses yeux mais il est déjà près de moi, je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

-Tu n'es pas une employée de base Bella...

Il s'approcha de moi, son torse collé à moi. Je frissonne, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche.

-Tu es... Merveilleuse.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue droite.

-Magnifique.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue gauche.

-Intelligente.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérée.

-Spontanée.

Il m'embrasse le bout du nez.

-Douée.

Et là, il va pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres lorsque des paroles sortant des miennes l'interrompit dans son geste:

-Et tu oublis le plus important: Pauvre.

Et je quitte les cuisines, sans ajouter un autre mot, le laissant seul à ses pensées dont j'ignorait tout le contenu.

* * *

Et oui, on y a tous cru!! Edward le premier je pense mouahahaha j'aime être sadique lol!!! Des reviews encore et encore, je sais que vous en etes capable!!! Allez y faites exploser ma boite mail!!! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Lilieve01 est heureuse de vous compter parmis sa fidèle clientèle, vous n'avez pas de miles à cumuler mais vous avez des chaps qui arrivent assez souvent!!! N'est-ce pas le bonheur total????


	9. Un évênement innatendu

Coucou les gens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon alors, j'aime pas me répété mais là je vais faire une exception: MERCIIIII!!!

Wow j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, c'est dingue!!!! lol Merci encore et encore!!! Continuez comme ça ^^.

Je vous aime les gens!!!! lol

Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, les persos sont à Stephenie Meyer ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

-Ma porte ne ferme plus...

-J'ai perdu ma clé Mademoiselle.

-Où est-ce qu'on peut acheter à manger ici?

-La piscine il y a de l'eau dedans?

-C'est normal que j'ai plus de gaz pour mon barbecue?

- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai 6 couteaux et 6 fourchettes? Non parce que je ne veux pas payer si il y en a 7 d'habitude, vous comprenez...

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Désolé... Cri de désespoir... Je crois que le peu de nerf qui me restent vont me lâcher...

Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas tant les clients qui me prennent la tête... Quoique... Non c'est cette histoire avec Edward, enfin mon directeur... Je ne sais même plus comment l'appeler après ce qui a faillit se passer dans la cuisine hier. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...

Je me pose sur une chaise près de Rosalie qui tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse folle.

-Ca ne va pas?

Je pousse un soupir et tourne la tête vers elle, elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux du clavier... Dieu que Virginie me manquait... J'aurais pu lui parler du presque baiser qu'il y a eu avec Edward... Quoique si je me souviens bien elle m'avait promis de me frapper la tête pour que j'oubli l'idée de sortir avec lui... Alors ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée de lui avouer.

J'aimerais bien en parler à Rosalie, mais c'est la petite amie du frêre du directeur! M... Y a t-il une personne digne de confiance ici??!

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, je m'attend encore à une plainte quand je vois une jeune fille qui doit avoir mon âge se diriger vers nous. L'entendant rentrer Rosalie lève la tête et fait un grand sourire à celle qui venait d'entrer. Oh.. Connaissance assurément.

-Coucou toi! Alors prête pour ton premier jour Maître nageur?

Oh... D'accord, Alice Cullen, la soeur d'Edward, manque plus que les parents!

-Oui, je t'avoue que je suis tellement nerveuse que j'ai été faire du shopping hier et que ma garde-robe est pleine à craquer. J'ai dit à ma mère qu'il fallait qu'on rachète une armoire, celle-ci devient manifestement trop petite!

Rosalie pouffa.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Bella, je te présente Alice.

-Oh! TU es la fameuse Bella...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense tandis que Rosalie hochait de la tête.

Je ne comprenais pas le message codé et fit mine de l'ignorer. Pourquoi disait-elle ça? Est-ce qu'Edward parlait de ses employés chez lui?

-J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien toutes les deux. Oh, on pourrait se faire des sorties shopping un de ces quatres!

Pourquoi est-ce que la musique de Barbie Girl me vient en tête?!

-Je déteste le shopping... Désolé.

L'expression choquée qu'elle me lança m'obligea à m'arrêter tandis que Rose me regardait d'un air désolé.

-Quoi?! Ne pas aimer le shopping?! Bon, j'aurais du m'en douter vu tes vêtements mais quand même...

Je regarde mon tee-shirt, il est pas si mal, faut pas exagéré!

-Je veux pas être blessante, mais comment comptes tu séduire comme ça?!

Je pouffe d'un rire amer.

-Séduire? Je ne veux pas séduire, est-ce que j'ai une tête à séduire?

Mais arrête de dire séduire, je crois qu'elle a compris!

Elle me regarda en faisant la moue.

-T'inquiètes pas, une fois passer dans mes mains, tu les feras tous craquer!

Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise en poussant un soupir. Je ne veux pas tous les faire craquer... Seulement un... Qui est totalement innaccessible...

Malheureusement elles m'ont entendu...

-Oh oh... Je connais ce soupir ma grande...

Alice s'approcha de moi en sautillant.

-Quel est son nom?

Je comprends plus rien, j'ai sauté un chapitre non?

-Son nom?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, le nom du garçon dont tu es amoureuse!

Je me lève de ma chaise les mains levées pour la calmer.

-Oh oh oh... Je ne suis pas amoureuse!

-Bah voyons, et je suis la mère noël!

Rose venait de dire cette phrase d'une voix ironique en pouffant de rire.

-Bella...

Je me retourne vers Alice qui venait de m'appeler.

-Pourquoi te mentir? Je veux dire, c'est pas un défaut d'être amoureuse!

Je me rasseois en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être amoureuse de lui...

M... Je me suis faite avoir comme une idiote!

-Ah ah! Donc, on avait raison!

Alice levait les bras au ciel comme si un miracle avait eu lieu.

-Franchement Al' tu en doutais? On a toujours raison! Bon, son nom tu nous le dit ou on doit te torturer?

Rosalie était désormais plus proche de nous et semblait très interessée par la conversation.

-Je... Je ne dirais rien...

Alice poussa un petit cri et leva encore les bras au ciel.

-Tu sais ce que ça siginifie?!!!

Elle sautait à moitié sur sa chaise. Et avec Rosalie bien en coeur elles répondirent:

-SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!

Quoi?! Ah mais non!!

-Non, les filles, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire du...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan?!

Le directeur sort de son bureau apparemment préoccupé. Lorsqu'il vit Alice il poussa un grognement. Il avait l'air très heureux de la voir...

-J'aurais du m'en douter! Il n'y a que toi pour faire autant de bruit...

-Coucou frêrot! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alice, on en a déjà parlé...

-Pardon, Patron!

Elle insista bien sur la fin de phrase. Je ne pu retenir un sourire devant la scène. N'ayant jamais eu de frêre et soeur c'est étrange de voir les liens qui les unit. Il ne pu s'empresser d'ajouter:

-Bon, pendant que tu papotes j'espère que personne ne s'est noyé...

Elle rigola et prit son sac et au moment de sortir lança:

-Bon Bella, Samedi shopping! Je passerais te prendre!

Et m... Elle ne m'avait pas oublié! Edward est surpris et s'approcha de moi.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais le shopping, fais attention, ma soeur est une vraie furie.

Rosalie répondit à ma place.

-Oh, elle déteste ça, c'est juste pour la punir de ne pas vouloir nous dire le nom de celui qu'elle aime!

Je vis instantanément une ombre passée sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et tourna les talons. Je me sentis mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une force inconnue me poussa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez.

J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. Il n'était pas assis comme d'habitude mais regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

-C'est pour ça que tu as refusé que je t'embrasse? Ton coeur est déjà pris...

Sa voix me surpris, elle était rauque, comme quelqu'un de blesser. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui, je lui touche l'épaule, il tourne la tête.

-Non, elles se sont imaginés que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais c'est faux. Et si j'ai refusé de me laisser embrasser c'est parce que je suis ton employée, tu l'as dit toi-même...

-Je t'ai ensuite dit ce que je pensais de toi Bella...

Il se tourne totalement vers moi et prends ma main.

-Je sais que je suis ton patron, mais, si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que tu penses que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, gêné, je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Je ne pu m'empêcher de plaisanter.

-Probablement... Après quelques repas au restaurant...

Il rigola et me caressa le visage de sa main libre. Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et laissa sa main trainer sur mes joues. Il se rapprochait, et je ne voulais pas l'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas penser à nos différences sociales...

Il hésita puis quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas, ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. J'attendais ça depuis longtemps, je m'en rend compte maintenant.

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je passais les miennes derrière sa nuque.

On se sépare un peu pour respirer, je pose mon front contre le sien. Il prit la parole, ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

-Ca n'engage à rien...

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et ses lèvres se reposent sur les miennes. On se sépare à nouveau et je ne pu m'empêcher de répliquer, une fois mon souffle retrouvé.

-Ca ne veut rien dire...

Nos lèvres se trouvent à nouveau, il me caresse le dos, je sens mon bas-ventre prendre feu, mon dieu il me rend toute chose.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça...

Je lui souris, et moi donc...

-Ce n'est pas bien...

Je fais mine de réfléchir tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.

-Moui...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre ma tête en arrière pour qu'il continue.

-Mais si personne ne l'apprend, ce n'est pas si grave n'est-ce pas?

Je suppose que non... Oh my god! Il embrasse comme un dieu. Jamais Jacob n'avait fait naitre tout ça d'un coup en moi d'un seul baiser!

Si jamais mon réveil se met à sonner maintenant je jure par les dieux que...

DRINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward sursaute quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Il tente de reprendre contenance avant de décrocher.

-Oui?

Je n'entends qu'une voix féminine paniquée. Qui ça peut bien être?

-Quoi? Attends, maman, calme toi! Je ne comprends rien. Quoi la maison?!

Oula, ça sent mauvais... Ca fait bizarre de voir que mon directeur a une maman... Enfin, moins étrange que d'être embrassé par lui! Arrête de penser à ça!

-Merde! Ok, papa est au courant?!

Ca avait l'air sérieux.

-OK, ne t'en fais pas on trouvera une solution. Je sais maman, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi. On est grand, on peut prendre soin de nous. Reste avec papa jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Non tu ne me dérange pas, tu le sais bien. D'accord, à tout de suite!

Il raccroche et se tourna vers moi.

-Apparemment notre maison est partie en fumé...

Merde! Les pauvres...

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis désolé...

-Tu n'y est pour rien, je pense que c'est le gaz... Heureusement que personne n'était à l'interieur!

Il semblait réfléchir à comment faire.

-Tu sais le temps que l'assurance estime les dégâts et que les réparations se fassent, il reste toujours les mobil-homes...

Il me regarde étonné.

-Enfin, je suis bête, vous avez surement une maison secondaire quelque part...

Je regarde mes pieds n'osant plus rien dire. Il s'approche de moi et remonte mon menton.

-Oui, mais je crains que pour le travail aller en France soit un peu trop éloigné.

Une maison en France, rien que ça...

-Ton idée est merveilleuse! Il nous reste un ou deux mobil-home? Il faut loger Rose, Emmett, Alice et moi...Mes parents ont un petit appartement.

Rose et Emmett vivent ensemble? Ouah, c'est du sérieux!

-Et bien, je ne crois pas qu'il en reste 2... Il faut voir avec Rose à l'accueil.

Son visage s'assombrit et je compris qu'il réalisait qu'il avait tout perdu.

-Comment je vais annoncer ça aux autres...

C'est ça qui le préoccupe?! Bah oui idiote, il peut surement tout se racheter en double!

-Tu peux aller chercher Emmett et Alice s'il te plait? J'aimerais qu'ils l'apprennent en premier...

-Je comprends, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il me retint par le bras avant de me dire:

-Bella...

Il alla pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

-Merci.

Je fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et me dirige vers la sortie.

Rosalie me vit sortir comme si elle guettait la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous vous êtes encore disputé?

Je voulus lui répondre, mais je me rappela qu'Edward voulait le dire à son frêre et à sa soeur d'abord.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire Rosalie.

-Ah d'accord. Et bien vas-y casse toi et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider!

Je l'ignore et franchit la porte en direction de la cafet et de la piscine. Par chance Alice buvait un verre d'eau au bar parlant avec son frêre.

Ils me virent arriver presque en courant, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me ramasser!

-Edward, il... Il veut vous... Parler.

-Ok, et sans le langage morse ça donne quoi?

Emmett était mort de rire tandis qu'Alice le tapait gentiment sur le bras pour le calmer.

-Edward a à vous parler, c'est important.

-Et qui tient mon bar pendant ce temps?

-Et moi je dois surveiller les enfants.

-Mais merde il y a plus important que ça dans la vie! Alors bougez vous le cul!

Ils me regardent les yeux ronds et sans demander leur reste se dirigèrent vers le bureau principal sans dire un mot.

Je reste accoudé au bar quand je vois un monsieur s'approcher.

-Excusez moi, je pourrais avoir un café s'il vous plait?

J'hoche la tête et servit le café au monsieur. J'en profite pour passer un peu l'éponge sur le bar. Ca devait faire une demi-heure que j'étais là quand je vis Emmett revenir soucieux.

-Merci Bella, c'est bon tu peux retourner là-bas.

-Je suis désolé Emmett. Vraiment.

Il me regarda et je m'aperçus que sa lueur de malice s'était éteinte, mais il me fit un sourire timide.

Je croisa Alice qui ne sautillait plus, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle.

-Alice! Est-que ça va aller?

-Tu te rends compte Bella?! Tous mes vêtements!

Je me retiens de sourire, ce n'était pas le moment!

-Dis-toi que tu auras enfin ton armoire plus grande! Et tu pourras faire autant de shopping pour la remplir de nouveau sans craindre que ça déborde.

Elle me regarda étonnée et se mit à sourire.

-Merci Bella, je me sens un peu mieux! Et tu connais la nouvelle? On va cohabiter dans ton mobil-home, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout! Attends une minute, quand tu dis "on" c'est à dire?

-Edward et moi voyons! Emmett et Rosalie ont pris le dernier mobil-home et mon frêre ne veut pas entendre les cris de Rose la nuit. Je le comprends!

Quoi?! Oh mon dieu, ais-je bien compris?!

Edward dans le même mobil-home que moi... Ca promet!

* * *

Voilààààà alors??? Dites moi tout!!!! Je vous adore!!! Merci de me lire, je vois tous les gens qui m'ajoutent à leurs auteurs favoris ou histoire favorite ou alertes! Merci à vous tous!!!

Lilieve01


	10. Cohabitation difficile

OK... On approche des 300 review là!!!!! Un petit effort lol!!!! Je pense que cette fic va être très longue, au moins 30 chapitres, si ce n'est plus!! Donc vous n'avez pas finit d'entendre parler de moi. lol

Sinon, je voulais, encore une fois, vous remerciez de prendre le temps de me dire que vous aimez ce que je fais! Je sais ce que c'est des fois d'avoir la flemme d'écrire et je suis heureuse de voir que pour une grande partie d'entre vous ce n'est pas le cas.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et encore un grand merci ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

Je prends avec moi la petite trousse de toilette d'Alice. Elle en avait acheté une avec tout le nécéssaire, enfin pour moi ça ne l'est pas, et comme il me manquait pas mal de choses, elle s'est fait un plaisir de s'offrir une malette entière de produits de beauté. J'ouvre la porte de mon mobil-home et posa la petite malette dans la salle de bain.

Mon mobil-home était ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Deux chambres, une avec le lit double, là où je m'étais installée, et une autre avec deux lits simple. La salle de bain était près de ma chambre tandis que les toilettes étaient près de l'autre. La pièce principale servait de cuisine et de salon avec une table et un petit canapé.

Edward déposa sa veste et une petite valise où il devait y avoir une chemise et un pantalon de rechange.

-C'est petit, mais c'est un mobil-home pour 4 personnes.

-C'est suffisant. Merci encore de nous inviter chez vous Isabella.

Il avait repris son ton froid. Et j'en fus blessée. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau, je pensais que le vouvoiement et le Isabella ne seraient plus de mise. Je m'étais trompée...

Alice par contre avait l'air heureuse et sautait partout. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, elle semait la bonne humeur partout où elle passait.

-C'est génial, on se fera des soirées DVD sous la couette et tout!

-Euh... Je n'ai pas la télévision...

Elle me regarda effarée. Et oui, aucun des mobil-home n'est équipé d'une télé. Il faut amener la sienne et avoir l'antenne pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner.

-Mais... Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir ici toute seule!

-Oh, non je trouve toujours quelque chose pour m'occuper. Je lis beaucoup et j'écris de temps en temps.

Elle ne sembla pas rassurée pour autant.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant des semaines sans télévision!

-Arrête Alice, on va croire que tu es pourrie gâtée!

Edward avait répliqué d'un ton sec et sans appel. Sa soeur lui jeta un regard noir sans rien dire.

-Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais ici, on est chez Isabella, pas à la maison. Tu ne peux pas amenager son chez elle comme bon te semble!

Alice n'ajouta rien et s'enferma dans la petie chambre en claquant la porte. Edward soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est très difficile pour nous en ce moment... Perdre la maison qui était pleine de souvenirs nous a tous peinés...

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous excuser. Et si elle veut une télé, je peux toujours en acheter une.

-Non, c'est hors de question! Si elle veut une télé, elle se la payera Bella.

Il y eut un silence. Je me dirige vers mon frigo, il n'y avait là que peu de choses, mais je décidais de faire une salade de tomates toute simple. J'entendis Edward frappé à la porte de la chambre où Alice s'était réfugiée. Mais elle ne répondit pas, il poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Désolé que tu ais du voir ça.

Je me retourne vers lui, il paraissait beaucoup plus fatigué, comme si il réalisait ce qu'il se produisait dans sa vie.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous aimez les tomates?

-Il est hors de question que vous cuisiniez pour nous! On se commande une pizza pour ce soir et demain on ira faire les courses.

-Mais je...

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, me laissant le souffle coupé en repensant à la scène de son bureau.

-Bella... Tu en a fais déjà beaucoup. S'il te plait.

Il me prit la tomate et le couteau des mains et les posa sur la table à côté de nous, sans me lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

Nos corps se rapprochent indéniablement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Il alla pour dire quelque chose lorsque Jasper frappa à la fenêtre, nous faisant sursauter.

-Hey!

Je lui ouvre tandis qu'il s'engouffre à l'intérieur je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir frustrée.

-J'ai entendu par Emmett ce qui vous est arrivé. C'est horrible!

-Merci Jasper.

Edward ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais fixait le sol. Comme un enfant pris en faute et qui se promettait de ne plus la refaire, à mon grand désespoir.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas surtout.

Alice sortit à ce moment là de la chambre et se rua vers lui.

-Jasper, oh, c'est horrible. La maison...

Et elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de celui-ci, qui impuissant, la tapait dans le dos maladroitement.

-Ca va s'arranger Al', je te le promet.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Edward, je rêve ou Jasper a un faible pour elle?

D'un regard, Edward me le confirma. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant? Manifestement non.

-Vous pouvez venir à la maison si vous le voulez.

-C'est très gentil Jasper, mais Isabella nous a gentiment proposé de nous hébergé.

Proposer, proposer... Vite dit!

Alice sanglota un peu plus fort.

-Elle n'a pas la télé Jazz! C'est nul, je vais mourir d'ennui ici!

-Oh, j'en ai une chez moi si tu le souhaites...

Edward ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Alice, tu vas blesser Isabella avec ton comportement puérile! Jazz c'est très gentil de ta part mais...

-Avec plaisir, je vais chercher mes affaires!

-Quoi?! Alice, reviens ici!

Et les deux frêres et soeur nous laissèrent Jasper et moi pour aller se disputer dans leur chambre.

-Tu pourrais te comporter comme une adulte?! C'est trop te demander?!

Je regrettais que mes murs soient si fin... Je tente de parler avec Jasper, mais aucun sujet de conversation ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Tout ça pour une télé?! Merde, je te pensais plus mature que ça!

-Je suis désolé, mais moi je ne lis pas, je ne fais pas de la musique, il me faut mon ordi ou ma télé pour que je sois bien, que je me sente à la maison. Mais tu sais quoi? On en a plus!

J'entendis ses sanglots et Edward sembla se calmer un peu.

-Excuse moi Alice. Mais je ne pensais pas que la télévision représentait autant pour toi. Pardonne moi.

-Je suis désolé... J'aimerais rester ici mais je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir résigné et je n'entendis pas la suite mais cela fit rire la jeune fille à travers ses larmes.

Jasper et moi ne savions plus où nous mettre lorsqu'ils réaparrurent.

-Voilà, je suis prête Jazz, en route.

-Je ne suis pas très loin, on est au G56 si vous nous cherchez.

La jeune Cullen se tourna alors vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé et je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu de moi.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends tu sais.

-Prends bien soin de mon frêre!

Elle me lança un clin d'oeil et je vis que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Non mais attends une minute?!

C'était de la comédie! Depuis le début! Elle voulait que je reste seule avec son frêre! Comment avait-elle su pour nous deux?!

Elle ne s'attarda pas et avec Jasper ils prirent le chemin qui menait jusqu'à son mobil-home.

Alice... Je sens que demain on va parler!

Edward ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises comme si ce geste allait lui donner une inspiration.

-Alors.. Je suppose que je vais aller dans ma chambre et lire un peu.

Lire? Il lisait aussi?

-Vous lisez quoi en ce moment?

Il parut surpris par ma question.

-Je suppose que l'on peut se tutoyer tant que je serais ici... Je lis la "Nuit des temps" de Barjavel. J'ai finit Hamlet il y a peu.

-Vous... Pardon, tu aimes les classiques?

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et sans le vouloir, nous nous retrouvons face à face.

-Oh, certains oui. Et toi, que lis-tu en ce moment?

-Oh, je relis pour la centième fois Roméo et Juliette.

-En effet, c'est un grand classique. Bien écrit, cependant je trouve que Roméo est un personnage détestable.

J'hausse un sourcil, montrant ma surprise.

-En quoi l'est-il?

-Il aimait Rosalinde et lorsqu'il tombe sur Juliette, il l'oublie comme une vulgaire chaussette! Lui qui se croyait fou d'amour pour elle, je trouve sa définition de l'amour bien pauvre.

-Peut-être ne l'aimait il pas vraiment. Rosalinde était peut-être un objet de son désir, rien de plus.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à nous. N'étais-je que l'objet de son désir? N'étais-je que Rosalinde à ses yeux? Probablement. Et j'espère qu'il ne trouvera jamais sa Juliette.

-Alors qu'il ne crie pas sur les toits qu'il l'aime si cela est faux.

-Peut-être ne savait-il pas que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il ressentait des choses envers cette femme, il était attiré par elle, par sa beauté et surement d'autres choses.

Il ne répondit pas et se rapprocha de moi avec un grâce inégalée.

-Mais lorsqu'il voit Juliette, il est sur qu'elle est la bonne, même lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle fait parti du clan ennemi, il ne cesse de l'aimer. Au contraire, ça ne fait que renforcer l'amour qu'il a pour elle en un sens.

Il était si proche de moi que je finis ma phrase par un murmure. Il allait m'embrasser et personne ne pouvait nous empêcher de le faire. Ses lèvres testèrent les miennes dans un frôlement, me laissant pantelante. Il ne m'avait presque pas touché que j'en frissonnais déjà.

-Bella...

Il mumurait mon nom de sa voix d'Apollon, comment résister? D'ailleurs mon corps à cesser de se poser la question et je posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Au début, ce fut lent et tendre, mais bientôt le baiser devint fougueux et passionné.

Je sentis mes genoux me lâché. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, mon coeur battait d'une telle force que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je ne sais comment je me retrouvais dans ma chambre sur mon lit, lui au dessus de moi.

J'avais envie de lui, mais je n'étais pas partisante du sexe sans sentiments. Il me fallait des réponses.

-Edward. Attends.

Il s'arrêta net en me regardant inquiet.

-Dis moi ce que tu penses de nous. S'il y a un nous.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, posant sa tête sur le matelas.

-Bella... C'est difficile à dire... J'ignore comment...

-Il y a -t-il un nous? Oui ou non? Ce n'est pas si compliqué!

Je sentais la colère montée au fur et à mesure que le silence s'installait.

Je le poussais hors de mon lit, il tomba par-terre dans un bruit sourd. Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Va-t'en!

Il se releva et voulut revenir s'asseoir sur le lit mais je l'en empêche en mettant mon bras sur son torse.

-Bella...

-Non, je ne veux plus te voir! Je préférais encore lorsque tu m'appelais Isabella et que tu me vouvoyais. C'était plus simple de te détester à ce moment-là.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer je suis...

-Tu es mon patron, alors forcément, sortir avec une employée nuirait à ton image, je comprends tout à fait!

Il cessa de se débattre et me regarda d'un air peiné.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois? Tu penses que je suis ce genre de type? Un Jacob bis?

Au nom de Jacob je ne pu m'empêcher d'être attristée. Il sembla s'en rendre compte mais ne fit rien pour me consoler cette fois-ci.

-J'ai compris. Bonne nuit Isabella. Demain je me trouverais une chambre d'hôtel, ça sera plus simple!

Et il sortit me laissant avec mes larmes.

Cette nuit-là, je ne pris même pas la peine de lire mon livre... Après tout ce genre de choses n'arrivent que dans les livres, je suis sure que Roméo n'a jamais hésité à dire à Juliette qu'il l'aimait, puisque c'était le cas. Alors qu'Edward ne voulait pas admettre que c'était simplement du cul et rien d'autre...Je le déteste!

Demain, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir...

* * *

Alors??? Lol, toujours la même question, j'attends vos réponses!! Lâchez vous!!! Franchement, si j'atteint 1000 reviews un de ces jours, je pense que je ferais cette fic du PDV d'Edward!!! Mais bon, on y est pas encore!!! Reviews!!!!

Lilieve01


	11. Réconciliation

Bon, on a dépassé les 300 youpi!!!! Je suis comme d'habitude super heureuse ^^. Grâce à vous, mes vacances ressemblent à des vacances. Vous êtes mon inspiration, ma muse, mon (Oui bon ça va, tu vas nous laisser lire ou quoi??) OK... J'ai compris, snif lol.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je m'étais allongée pour tenter de trouver les bras de Morphée, à défaut d'avoir ceux de mon Apollon qui dormait pas loin de moi...

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué? Pourquoi lui avais-je posé cette question? Mais son silence était tellement révélateur... Je ne savais plus quoi penser, et j'ai un mal de tête qui débute, je vais être bien devant les clients demain matin!

J'entends un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je ne peux retenir un sourire, je pense qu'il a un petit creux. Je jette un oeil à mon réveil: 01h45. En effet, il devait mourir de faim car avec toute cette histoire on n' avait pas mangé finalement. Mon ventre se manifesta lui aussi.

Je pousse un soupir et me lève pour aller voir ce que je pouvais me mettre sous la dent. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était toujours là. Il se retourna lorsqu'il me vit mais ne partit pas.

-Bella...

Il sembla penaud lorsqu'il vit que j'avais remarqué le couteau dans sa main et la tomate dans l'autre.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais faim et...

-Ce n'est rien...

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Oh, je ne dormais pas...

Un silence gênant s'installa, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire après notre dispute et lui non plus apparemment.

-Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas?

Je fus surprise par la question, il s'était retourné pour couper sa tomate.

-Tu devrais le savoir non?

J'avais répliqué d'un ton un peu sec, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Je m'en veux d'avoir parlé de Jacob... Je n'aurais jamais du te le jetter à la figure alors que je savais comment tu réagis lorsqu'on l'évoque. Je suis désolé.

Il n'était désolé que pour ça? Je pousse un soupir et me prépare un thé sans un mot.

-Je voulais m'excuser aussi pour mon silence de tout à l'heure. On peut s'asseoir s'il te plait?

Je le regarde interloquée mais acquiesce avant de me poser sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il regardait son assiette où tronait des morceaux de tomates avec un peu de mayonnaise.

-Je... Si je ne t'ai rien dit lorsque tu as parlé d'un "nous", c'est parce que dans mon passé j'ai eu une relation durable qui s'est mal terminée.

Il s'arrêta de parler, je ne dis rien, dans ces cas-là il ne faut rien dire. Il reprend une respiration et continua:

-Elle s'appelait Lauren. On s'était rencontré au lycée et on a commencé à sortir ensemble au début pour faire un peu comme tout le monde. Et finalement je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle. On s'entendait vraiment bien, c'était le bonheur total, aucune ombre au tableau. On s'est installé ensemble.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre, cette fille devait vraiment lui avoir fait du mal pour que ses yeux brillent ainsi lorsqu'il l'évoquait.

-Puis je suis entré il y a trois ans dans l'école de marketing de Chicago. Elle, elle voulait devenir actrice. Elle était douée, et je l'encourageais dans cette voie. Elle est entré à l'école d'art dramatique de Chicago et en est ressortie un an plus tard, prête à conquérir le monde du cinéma.

Au début, elle passait des castings et ça ne marchait pas, je la consolais et tentait de lui expliquer que le métier qu'elle avait choisit n'était pas le plus facile. Plus d'une fois elle avait voulu abandonner mais elle se reprenait à chaque fois et recommencait à passer des auditions.

Un jour, elle en a obtenue une. Elle était si contente, je me souviendrais toujours de son expression. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard, comme de la peine. Mais je ne voulais pas y prêter attention. Plus les jours passaient et plus je remarquais que quelque chose clochait. Et bien sur, elle ne voulait rien me dire.

Un jour, je me suis énervé et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, que je ne pouvais pas l'aider si elle refusait de se confier à moi.

Il déglutit péniblement, j'avais mal pour lui.

-Et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué que pour avoir le rôle elle avait couché avec le directeur des castings et que depuis ils avaient une liaison sérieuse, et qu' elle pensait même être amoureuse de lui...

Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux et mes oreilles. Mais qu'elle trainée.

-Et dans le genre de ton ex, elle m'a sorti une phrase, moins horrible que la tienne je te l'accorde, mais qui blesse tout de même: Mon amour, tu sais, tu l'as dit toi-même je n'ai pas choisit un métier facile, mais dans le cinéma tout le monde doit coucher pour réussir, je ne fais pas exception à la rêgle... Apparemment c'est fini entre eux depuis quelques mois et elle aurait des vues sur Robert Pattinson. Enfin c'est ce que dise les tabloides d'après Alice.

Ok, note personnelle, si l'acteur de mes rêves sort avec cette salope, déchirer mes posters de lui et le hair par la pensée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!!

J'avais de la peine pour lui, il ne pleurait pas mais on voyait qu'il était attérré en repensant à cette histoire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Mais merci quand même.

Il allait se lever quand je lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

-Je m'en veux pour tout à l'heure, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas insulté de Jacob bis.

Il sourit timidement devant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques heures plus tôt. Je reprends d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant le bras.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais comme ça. Mais je ne voulais pas être une Rosalinde à tes yeux...

-Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux après ça. C'est pour ça qu'être avec toi m'est difficile, je me sens bien, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas resenti ce sentiment de pleinitude avec une fille. Tu dois me prendre pour un salaud, parce qu'avoir une relation avec toi ne me dérange pas, enfin purement sexuelle j'entends... Mais je ne veux pas que mes sentiments interfèrent dans ma vie pour le moment, j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

-Tu veux quelque chose de purement physique mais sans promesses, c'est ça?

Et peut-être que c'est ce qu'il me fallait à moi aussi. Pas de promesses mais du bon temps, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais pourquoi pas, si personne ne l'apprend...

-Pour le moment oui, enfin, je ne veux rien que tu ne veuilles pas et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mes lèvres s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Il répondit avec fièvre à mon baiser et bientôt je me retrouvais couchée sous lui sur le canapé. Bien vite, nos vêtements devenèrent gênant et je me retrouve nue contre son corps nu lui aussi. Il ne cesse de m'embrasser partout et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment un dieu!

-Bella... Prends-tu la pillule?

J'hoche la tête pour dire oui et bientôt nos corps s'unissent dans un mouvement de bassin. Sa façon de me remplir était tout simplement fabuleuse. Je n'avais jamais eu cette impression avant. Il semblait apprécier lui aussi et commença à accélérer le mouvement.

Je me sentis jouir assez vite, il faut dire que c'était très excitant de faire l'amour sur un canapé avec un homme tel que lui! Il me suivit peu après avec un coup de hanche plus prononcé. Je sentis sa semence en moi et je me sentais enfin femme dans ses bras.

Il retomba à mes côtés et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

-Wow...

C'était tout ce que j'avais pu dire après un exercice aussi bon...

-Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Je rigole à ses mots, et me colle à lui tandis que ses bras et ceux de Morphée me prenaient et m'emmenèrent au pays des rêves.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu?? Il y a eu réconciliation finalement ^^. Et qu'elle réconciliation mdr!!! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout!! Je dois vous dire que en ce moment je travaille dans un village vacances et que je ne pourrais pas poster autant que je le souhaite malheureusement. J'essayerais de le faire le plus souvent possible bien sur!!

PS: JE SAIS QUE LE LEMON N'EST PAS TRES DEVELOPPE, ET J'AI ENVIE DE VOUS DIRE QUE PEUT ETRE QUE L'ON PEUT LAISSER UN PEU D'INTMITEE A NOTRE COUPLE PREFERE NON?? lol nn je sais que je ne l'ai pas développé, mais je ferais un effort la prochaine fois promis ^^.Enfin, s'il y a une prochaine fois ^^ Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous dire où se déroulera le prochain lemon... En fait non lol faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps mdr, j'aime être sadique ^^

Lilieve01


	12. Découverte surprenante

Ouiiii merci à tous!! Je suis super heureuse, comme toujours lorsque je vois ma boite mail exploser^^.

Voilà le 12ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.Encore désolé de ne pas posté plus souvent, mais je dois me déplacer pour avoirle wifi ici alors j'ai souvent la flemme, le samedi je risque de poster aussi, enfin j'espère.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Du salon, j'entendis le cri strident de mon réveil. Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps. Je vous avoue que je du mettre quelque secondes avant de réaliser que le réveil n'était pas à côté de moi, que donc je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, et que je me demandais où j'étais à la place.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis une main d'origine inconnue sur mes hanches. Qui apparemment n'avait pas de tissu pour les recouvrir... Oh mon dieu!

Un souffle dans mon cou, si je bouge, je le réveille... Mais il faut que j'aille travailler moi! Je retire la main de mes hanches tout doucement. Je l'entends grogner et je réussis à me lever sans faire de bruit. Je le regarde, il a les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, ce qui le rend plus beau encore.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Qui aurait-cru qu'un jour on finirait par coucher ensemble?

Je le vois se retourner en grognant, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait d'être seul sur le canapé. Je ne critiquerais plus jamais ce canapé d'ailleurs!

Je décide de m'arracher à cette contemplation et d'aller prendre ma douche. Après le sport de cette nuit, j'en avais bien besoin!

Sentir l'eau couler sur ma peau était un réel délice, je pourrais rester des heures sous l'eau. Alors que j'avais coupé celle-ci tandis que je me lavais les cheveux j'entendis des petits coups timides à la porte. Moi par réfléxe je réponds:

-Entrez.

Avant d'avoir pu me couvrir, découvrant ma bétise, il était trop tard. J'étais les mains sur mes cheveux encore pleins de shamppoing et Edward, mon directeur était devant moi les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Je tente de me cacher tant bien que mal tandis qu'il balbutie des excuses que je n'entendais même pas.

Il finit par refermer la porte pour que je puisse terminer et être enfin dans une tenue correcte plutôt que celle d'Eve (_NDA: j'ai réussit à me caser ouaiiiss!!! Nda bis: Je suis folle!_!)

Je m'habille en jupe et débardeur, la journée promettait d'être chaude et il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de travailler en pantalon qui vous colle à la peau.

Edward était là, torse nu, en train de boutonner sa chemise blanche.

-Je suis désolé, tu m'avais dit d'entrer alors...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

C'est vrai quoi entre me faire l'amour et me voir toute nue sous la douche... Je vois pas trop ce que ça change!

-Bella... Pour hier soir...

Oh, je sens le: J'ai fait une bétise, c'était super mais je sens que ça ne passe pas bien entre nous... Ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

-C'était génial et j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas sentie forcée, à aucun moment.

Je suis sur le c... Il pense que j'ai accepté de coucher avec lui parce qu'il était mon patron?

-Je n'étais pas forcée de le faire, j'en avais envie, vraiment...

Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas... (_Nda: Tous ensemble, tu as, tu as toujours de beaux yeux...)_

-Je... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait se revoir?

Il était trop mignon tout timide comme ça. D'humeur joyeuse et blagueuse je rétorque:

-Techniquement, on se voit tous les jours...

Il sourit, il a du sentir que j'étais prête à le revoir et à retenter l'expérience, et qu'elle expérience!

-Bien, je suppose que tu vas bosser maintenant.

-Oui, j'y vais sinon mon patron ne sera pas content du tout!

Il ricana tandis que je le suivais pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois la porte vérouillée je me retourne et je le vois très proche de moi. Sans m'avertir, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et avant que je ne puisse réagir il s'était reculé.

-En quel honneur?

-J'en avais très envie depuis que je t'ai vu sous cette douche...

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et on se dirige vers la réception ensemble. Arriver sur les marches, il se stoppa et me regarda géné.

-Je... Ca serait mieux si on arrivait pas en même temps...

Je fronce les sourcils. Il a honte de moi ou quoi?

-Je veux dire, on vit ensemble, mais si j'arrive 5 minutes avant toi, ce serait mieux non? Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons bien sur.

-Oh, je vois.

Je retiens un rire moqueur. Mais je ne dis rien, il est redevenu mon patron... Et je me demande combien de temps je vais encore supporter cette situation.

Il entre tandis que je continue de marcher comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire. J'attends 5 minutes sur un banc pas trop loin.

Au bout des 5 minutes qui me parurent trop longues à mon gout, je finis par rentrer dans la réception. Et là, j'entendis des cris venant du bureau du directeur. Il avait l'air agacé mais pas trop en colère.

-Je t'ai déjà dit: Jamais au bureau!

-Je sais, mais tu ne le vois jamais Edward! Tu lui avais promis!

-Ecoute, j'ai pleins de problèmes en ce moment tu vois?! Ma maison a bruler, et je me retrouve à vivre dans un mobil-home à peine plus grand que ma chambre!

-Et à lui, hein? Tu y a pensé à lui? Mais merde, assume bordel!

-Je ne fais que ça figure toi!

-Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, on s'en va, viens mon grand.

Et j'eus juste le temps de me cacherd derrière le comptoir pour voir une femme grande et blonde sortir du bureau avec un petit garçon qui la tenait par la main, il devait avoir deux ans tout au plus.

Edward les suivaient et arrivé à la sortie de l'accueil il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-La prochaine fois dis moi quand je pourrais venir, d'accord? J'essayerais de me libérer.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois tu sais? Je pense que Mathéo en a plus que marre de voir son père absent alors que c'est à son tour d'aller le chercher à l'école. Il t'a attendu pendant deux heures! C'est sa maitresse qui m'a appelé!

Edward ne répondit pas, et mon coeur se serra. Il était père...Ce petit garçon était son fils! Et cette femme? Qui était-elle pour lui?

-Papa, papa, tu viendras demain soir? Maman fera du gâteau au chocolat, comme on aime!

Je le vis se penché sur le petit bonhomme avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais venir, mais tu m'en gardes une part d'accord?

Le petit garçon, qui avait la meme couleur de cheveux que son père se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sa mère l'emmena tandis qu'Edward fermait la porte derrière lui en poussant un soupir.

Je sortis de ma cachette et le vis se raidir. Je tremblais sous l'effet de la colère.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit?!

-Bella... Je...Je suis désolé...

-Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir n'était que des mensonges!

-Pas du tout, j'ai juste omis de dire que Lauren était tombé enceinte de moi...Et que c'est pour ça qu'on a emmenagé ensemble, mais le reste est vrai je te le jure.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit à propos de lui?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-J'avais peur que tu t'enfuis en courant en sachant que j'avais déjà un enfant à 23 ans et que je l'avais eu à 21...

Je serre les lèvres, attendant qu'il continue.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre Lauren et moi, je peux te l'assurer.

-Mais tu aurais voulu?

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi, visiblement surpris.

-Quoi? Que veux tu dire?

-Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle? Est-ce que je sert de bouche trou? Voilà ce que je veux dire!

-Je... Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, je, tout est confus Bella, comprends moi...

-Quand tout sera clair dans ta tête, tu sais où me trouver.

-Bella. Non arrête je t'en prie.

Il me retint par le bras, mais je me dégage aussitôt de sa poigne.

-Non! Tu sais quoi? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis moi non plus! Alors il vaut mieux qu'on réfléchisse chacun de son côté non?

Et je franchis la porte en deux pas de géant. Je n'avais qu'une enve: sortir d'ici, partir boire un verre quelque part loin de mon directeur, loin des souvenirs de notre nuit passionnée et loin de cet enfant à qui il avait donné la vie...

* * *

Comme toujours, on me dit ce que l'on pense de ce que je fais!! N'hésitez pas pour les critiques!!!!

Bisous!!!

Lilieve01.


	13. Mal au crâne

Bonjour à tous!! C'est moi ^^ (Pfff comme si on le savait pas ^^) alalala...Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir autant de reviews et de constater que j'ai réussi à en surprendre plus d'une ^^.

Donc notre chère Bella vient de découvrir le secret de son charmant directeur ^^. J'aurais pu aller lui dire d'aller se saouler la gueule, mais ce n'est pas le genre de la maison! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

Je crois que le plus difficile après cette nouvelle était de faire comme si de rien n'était devant les clients... Deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés et je devais les conduire à leur mobil-home. J'étais à pied et eux en voiture et durant tout mon trajet je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir idiote de m'être fait des idées à propos de mon directeur et moi. Quand on voit Lauren et moi, il n'y a pas photos!

Je suis arrivée devant leur emplacement, mais personne. Ils ont du se perdre, c'est tellement mal indiqué! Super, quelques minutes d'idées noires en plus pour moi et ma tête!

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entendis de nouveau leur voiture. Le jeune homme noir me fit un signe comme quoi il pouvait se garer et je lui réponds par l'affirmative.

-Désolé, vous avez du attendre mais Eric ne sait pas tenir un plan correctement!

Le dénommé Eric sembla contrarié puisqu'il rétorqua immédiatement.

-Oui, bah c'est pas ma faute si c'est mal indiqué dans ce maudit camping! Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant Tyler quand même je t'ai laissé conduire!

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Les hommes sont tous des bébés!

-Bien, vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur?

Question bête mais qui eut l'avantage de les faire bouger.

-Donc, vous devez faire un inventaire, si il y a un problème vous passez à la reception et quelqu'un s'occupera de vous. Des questions?

Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder et je pense qu'ils l'ont remarqué car ils hochèrent la tête négativement. Je vais pour sortir quand celui qui se nomme Tyler me retient.

-Dis Beauté, ça te dirait de venir nous voir un de ces quatres pour venir boire un verre?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tente de me dégager de sa poigne, mais j'avoue qu'il est très fort et je ne réussis qu'a lui faire faire un pas en avant. Son copain avait l'air nerveux.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec les clients et quand bien meme j'aurais le droit, je ne vous choisirais surement pas!

Je sentis le garçon se raidir, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rembarrer je sentis que sa poigne se renforça et me fit mal.

-Lachez moi s'il vous plait, vous me faites mal!

-Redis ça espèce de trainée!

Décidemment, je tombais sur des cas!

-Je ne sortirais pas avec vous même pour tout l'or du monde! Maintenant lâchez moi! Sinon je hurle.

-Dommage, je suis sur que t'es bonne au lit.

Il serra plus fort et je sentis des larmes au bord de mes yeux, prêtes à tomber. Heureusement pour moi, son ami l'arrêta.

-Arrête on va avoir des ennuis avec tes conneries! C'est bon, lâche la, tu t'en fiche de ce qu'elle pense!

-J'attends tes excuses! Espèce de larve!

Il commença à me secouer et je n'arrivais pas à placer un mot. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

-Arrête Tyler! On risque de se faire virer du camping si tu continus! Et moi j'aimerais passer de bonnes vacances!

-Mouais... On a mal choisit on dirait.

Il me relâcha tellement violemment que je tombe par-terre et me cogne la tête contre la porte. Le choc m'assoma quelques secondes.

-J'en refererais à votre supérieur. Faire des avances comme ça au client... Tss, vous n'avez pas honte?!

Je me relève avec une main derrière mon crâne endolori et sort précipitamment, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Sans savoir comment je me retrouvais près de la piscine, où des enfants se baignaient.

Ma tête me tourne légèrement, mais j'attribue ça à ce qui vient de se produire. Mes jambes se font lourdes, je n'entends que des voix de loin, comme si j'étais sous l'eau, ma vue se brouille, mais je continue de marcher.

Je sens une main me pousser et c'est le noir total.

* * *

Mes yeux me font mal, mais encore moins que la lumière qui filtre à travers mes paupières. Je cligne des yeux une première fois, une deuxième... Ce n'était pas si difficile que je ne l'avais cru.

-Bella!

Je ne répondis que par un grognement.

-Bella, oh mon dieu j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai vu dans la piscine!

Piscine? Et cette voix est celle d'Alice non? Je tourne ma tête et regarde mon interlocutrice d'un air étonné.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça exprès pour louper notre séance de shopping!

En parlant de faire exprès...!

-Et toi, tu as bien fait en sorte que je me retrouve seule avec Edward! Fausse amie!

-Oh allez, avoue que tu as passé une bonne nuit!

Je pousse un soupir en repensant aux évênements.

-Oh oui, on s'est disputé, on a couché ensemble et j'ai découvert qu'il avait un fils! Que d'émotions en 24h!

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement, elle était déjà au courant.

-Que t'est-il arrivé Bella? Je surveillais les petits puis je t'ai vu tituber vers le grand bassin et un enfant t'a poussé dans l'eau sans faire attention. Je ne t'ai pas vu remonter, tu étais littéralement en train de te noyer et quand j'ai plongé, j'ai vu du sang!

Bon sang, je devais vraiment lui avoir foutu la trouille.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait paniqué ma grande. Ce n'était pas voulu je te le promet!

-Raconte moi tout! Tout le monde s'est inquieté pour toi. Tu as une légère fracture au crâne, tu t'es cogné avec force!

Je me souviens ça y est, ça me revient.

-Ce sont deux nouveaux clients...

Et je lui raconte mon histoire, au fur et à mesure je pouvais voir ses yeux s'aggrandir.

-Mais, pourquoi n'as tu pas hurlée?

-Et qui m'aurais entendue? J'étais seule au fond du camping avec deux mecs plus costauds que moi, je n'avais pas mon talkie, et hurler, à part le faire rire, n'aurait servit à rien.

Elle sembla reconsidéré ma réponse mais ne répondit pas. On entendit deux petits coups frappés à la porte. Alice se leva et alla voir qui ça pouvait bien être et évidemment, c'était la personne que je ne voulais pas voir... Il s'approcha de mon lit, il avait un bouquet de fleurs: il y avait un peu de tout, mais les roses dominaient. Alice nous laissa tandis qu'Edward se raclait la gorge.

-Je... Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

Je ne réponds pas, bizarrement, ma gorge s'était ressérée et je ne pouvais plus articuler un seul mot.

-J'ai eu une plainte d'un client, un certain Tyler, ça te dit quelque chose?

Mon corps se tendit, ce salaud avait été se plaindre!

J'hoche la tête pour dire oui et il s'assit une fois qu'il eut posé les fleurs sur ma table de chevet.

-Est-ce lui qui t'a blessé? Dis moi la vérité s'il te plait.

Je lui raconte alors tout ce que j'avais dit à Alice et je le vis se raidir tout au long de mon récit.

-Je suis désolé Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien de grave, mais tu as quand même perdu pas mal de sang, et en plus de ça tu as faillit te noyer! Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il est venu me voir pour me dire que tu lui avais fais des avances à son arrivée et que quand il avait refusé tu l'avais giflé.

Je retiens mon souffle, si je le croise de nouveau ça ira mal pour lui.

-Maintenant que je connais ta version, je pense qu'il peut aller se trouver un autre camping!

Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration et je commençais sérieusement à penser qu'il était très beau et que la nuit dernière avait été fabuleuse mais qu'il m'avait mentit et ça,ça serait dur à oublier.

-Bella... Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de Mathéo c'est parce que Laurent est revenue d'un tournage qui se passait en Australie, ils sont revenus il y a une semaine tout au plus et, enfin, je ne suis pas le meilleur père dont on puisse rêver, mais disons que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de jouer mon rôle avant, alors...

-Je n'ai rien à dire sur ta vie Edward, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas...

-Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, je t'avoue j'avais peur, très peur, si je te disais que j'étais père, est-ce que tu serais rester? Tu aurais accepter de me voir le week end où je ne l'ai pas? Et de ne pas me voir lorsqu'il sera chez moi? Enfin quand je retrouverais mon chez moi...

-Bien sur, ça m'aurais fait un choc, je ne te le cache pas. Mais si j'ai vraiment envie d'une relation avec toi, alors je l'aurais accepter. Même s'il est le lien entre ton ex et toi...

-En parlant de ça, je ne suis plus amoureux de Lauren.

Je pouffe avec un sourire moqueur, lui montrant que je ne le croyais pas.

-Crois moi. Elle m'a brisé le coeur, c'est vrai, j'ai un fils adorable avec elle, mais c'est la seule chose qui reste. Si pour être avec toi il faudrait que je ne la vois plus, je le ferais.

Sans le savoir, il venait de me rassurer sur un de mes plus grandes peur.

-Je ne veux pas être une briseuse de ménage Edward...

-Il n'y a pas de famille à briser Bella. J'ai entièrement le droit de refaire ma vie! J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi...

Je ne répondit pas et il ajouta au creux de mon oreille.

-Ne me dis pas que cette nuit ne signifiait rien pour toi... Je ne te croirais pas!

Il eut un sourire malicieux en coin comme je les aimaient. Je pousse un soupir en repensant à cette nuit là.

-Je ne sais pas Edward... J'ai besoin de temps.

Il parut déçu mais ne dit rien, il se contenta d'un sourire un peu forcé.

-On pourrait se contenter de se parler et de passer un peu de temps ensemble au début si tu le souhaites. Comme des amis.

Je le regarde surprise, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais pour l'instant c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir.

-D'accord.

Il répondit par un sourire radieux. Dieu qu'il était beau!

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois être morte de fatigue.

A ce moment très précis, le médecin rentra dans la pièce.

-Tiens, notre patiente préférée est réveillée!

Préférée? Edward pouffa devant mon air étonné.

-Bella, je te présente mon père, Carlisle Cullen.

Super la rencontre des parents à l'hopital...

-Comment te sens-tu Bella? Je ne pensais pas que je trouverais ma fille si hystérique un jour. Tu nous as fait une belle peur...

-Désolé.

Edward se leva pour quitter la pièce, posa un bisou sur mon front, qui brula sous ses lèvres et avant de partir dit d'une voix douce:

-Tu reprends le travail quand tu en a envie ok? Tu restes à l'hopital jusqu'à demain, c'est bien ça Carlisle?

Il appelait son père par son prénom? Puis à bien y regarder, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

-C'est bien ça, ton état est stable donc il n'y a aucun soucis pour que tu rentres chez toi dans la journée, mais pas de folies d'accord?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête.

-Je viendrais te chercher vers 15h d'accord?

-Merci beaucoup Edward, mais tu n'es pas obligé de...

-C'est ce que font les amis non?

Il me fit un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le docteur ne sembla pourtant pas se laisser prendre.

-Je suis heureux qu'il soit tombé sur une fille telle que vous Bella.

-Je.. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire!

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Bella, pas la peine de faire semblant.

-C'est malheureusement plus compliqué que ça...

-Oui, il m'a raconté cette histoire avec Lauren et Mathéo, et je peux vous dire que sa soeur l'a bien engueulé. Il a compris la leçon à mon avis.

-Tutoyez moi s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille!

Il me fit un sourire et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. Je me permis de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Edward ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup...

Il partit d'un rire sincère.

-En effet, puisque je ne suis pas son père biologique. Ma femme ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants nous avons adopter Alice, Emmett et Edward.

-Oh, désolé...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé Bella. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il avait raison, j'étais exténuée, j'étouffe un baillement et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller tandis que le docteur Cullen sortait de la pièce.

Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemp à avoir raison de moi.

* * *

Alors??? Merci encore pour vos reviews toutes aussi encourageantes les unes que les autres!!! Continuez comme ça!!!! Bisous à vous tous!! A très bientôt!!

Lilieve01


	14. Et une expulsion, une!

Ouhouuuuu!!! Que de reviews encore et encore!! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic plait toujours autant! ^^ Juste pour vos yeux, et toi public, je poste plus vite, et ce chapitre parlera de l'expulsion de Tyler et Eric ^^. Ca va être sympa je le sens lol. Moi je ne suis au courant de rien, ils ne me préviennent pas à l'avance de ce qu'ils vont faire ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

Comme prévu, Edward vint me chercher aux alentours de 15h le lendemain. Il avait l'air heureux de me voir, chose totalement réciproque.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui merci. Je pense reprendre le travail dans la semaine si tout va bien.

-Prends ton temps surtout, Alice se fera un plaisir de te remplacer durant ton absence.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et attendit que j'entre dans sa volvo pour la refermer. Un vrai gentleman. Le trajet se passa sans qu'un mot ne fut dit, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant.

Arrivé devant la réception, il m'ouvrit de nouveau la porte et s'adressa à moi de sa voix claire et douce.

-Je vais chercher Emmett, deux bras de plus ne seront pas de trop pour faire ce que l'on va faire.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, il avait du comprendre que moi je n'avais rien compris. Je me dirige vers l'accueil, Rosalie raccrocha au moment où elle entendit le carillon.

-Bella, comment ça va? C'est affreux ce que ces types t'ont fait!

Je lui fit un sourire timide pour la remercier tout en allant vers les vestiaires. Je m'asseois un instant et pose ma tête contre le dos du banc. Il était frais ça faisait du bien.

Le carillon de l'entrée retentit de nouveau, signalant l'entrée d'une ou plusieurs personnes.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Oh mais tout ma belle...

Je retiens mon souffle... Cette voix... Ce n'était qu'autre que celle de Tyler!

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur.

Elle avait répliqué d'un ton sans appel, n'import quel idiot aurait renoncer... Mais pas cet idiot là...

Je n'entendis aucun mots mais seulement des bruits de pas, Rosalie intervient à ce moment-là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Lâchez moi espèce de fou! A l'aide! Lâchez moi!

Oh non, il s'en prend à Rose maintenant! Merde... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?! Me montrer? Je serais bonne pour retourner à l'hôpital! Mais elle? Ne réfléchissant pas davantage je m'élance vers le devant de l'accueil.

La scène que je vis se dérouler sous mes yeux était effrayante. Rosalie était de dos à Tyler qui retenait ses deux mains avec la sienne dans le dos de celle-ci tandis que son autre main relevait sa jupe. Je vis clairement Rose pleuré, chose peu commune...

Mon arrivée les laissa pantois pendant quelques secondes. Tyler explosa de rire.

-Tiens, tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas notre charmante hotesse d'hier? Je vois que tu t'en sors pas si mal finalement.

Il jeta violemment Rose par-terre, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise et de terreur.

Il s'approcha de moi et il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son haleine imbibée d'alcool. Il était ivre, ce qui le rendait plus dangereux encore.

-Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je te jure que ce n'est plus à l'hosto qu'on t'enverra. Mais directement à la morgue ma jolie. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de refuser un homme tel que moi.

J'entendais vaguement son ami le dissuader, mais il était probablement aussi ivre que lui, il n'était donc d'aucune utilité.

-J'ai envie que tu me supplie de te lâcher ou de t'achever pour abréger ta souffrance espèce de salope et...

-Je te le déconseille vivement!

On tourne tous nos têtes vers les trois nouveaux arrivants et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée. Edward avait l'ai furieux, malgré la phrase qu'il venait de lancer et qui se voulait calme.

Jasper et Emmett étaient là aussi, et j'en étais super heureuse.

Rosalie se leva à ce moment là et coura vers son petit-ami, les cheveux dans un désordre incroyable. Emmett vit rouge.

-Lâche Bella, pour que je puisse te botter le cul une bonne fois pour toutes ducon!

Je sentis Tyler se raidir, bourré ou pas, il n'avait aucune chance contre Emmett. Même avec Eric, il restait toujours Jasper et Edward qui semblaient prêt à se battre.

-Lâche la... Tout de suite!

Edward tournait autour de nous comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Sa voix était tranchante, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait en venir au main s'il le fallait.

Je décide de faire avancer les choses. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je mis un coup de pied dans le tibia de mon adversaire. J'entendis un craquement sourd et un hurlement de douleur. Avant même d'avoir fait un geste je me sens happée en arrière. Edward avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et je ne pu m'empêcher de me coller contre lui et de l'enserrer fort, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Jasper releva Tyler qui se tenait la cheville sans aucune douceur et l'emmena dehors tandis qu'Emmett faisait pareil avec Eric.

Rosalie suivit Emmett de près, comme s'il était sa bouée, ce qui en quelque sorte, était vrai.

Edward avait le nez dans mes cheveux et me berçait doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va? Il ne t'as rien fait cette fois?

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps, merci. Sans vous, j'ignore ce qui serait arrivé...

-N'y pense pas d'accord? N'y pense surtout pas, en tout cas, moi, je refuse d'y penser...

Sa voix était si douce et chaude, je relève la tête et mes yeux rencontre les siens. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer. Nos têtes se rapprochent inéxorablement, quand tout à coup on entends des cris. Edward se recula, à mon plus grand regret, et couru vers la sortie après m'avoir dit de ne pas bouger d'ici. Comme si j'allais lui obéir!

Je me dirige vers la porte et je vois Emmett en pleine bagarre avec Tyler, apparemment, celui-ci aurait réussit à échapper je ne sais comment à Jasper. Il se battait quand même bien sur un pied, et son visage montrait la douleur que lui infligait l'autre.

Emmett avait l'avantage et, malgré les cris d'effroi de Rosalie à l'encontre de son compagnon, il se remit vite sur pieds, Tyler pendu par une cheville la tête en bas. Il hurlait comme un dément.

-LACHE MOI ESPECE DE MONSTRE! VIENS LA SI T'ES UN HOMME!

-Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à Bella et à Rose!

-Bah, je voulais juste les baiser je te jure, après je te les auraient rendues promis!

Non mais je rêve! Il est pas suicidaire un peu lui?!

-Vous feriez mieux de filer avant que les flics rappliquent! Ou que je m'occupe une bonne fois pour toutes de ton cas!

Il se dirigea vers la voiture des deux types, Eric était déjà au volant voyant que ça devenait trop dangereux pour lui et ses petits bras.

Il mit Tyler dans la voiture côté siège passager, referma la portière et Eric démarra en trombe.

Edward vint me rejoindre et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je me sentais nue sans lui, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas appeler la police? Il a faillit violer Rose quand même!

Edward me fit un sourire éblouissant et me rétorqua:

-La police a été prévenu que deux suspects ivres conduisaient sur la D 034. On aurait pas pu les coffrer sans preuves, c'est vrai que c'est notre parole contre la sienne, mais ça aurait fait de la mauvaise pub pour le camping. Et on a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment...

Son regard se perd dans le vague, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que la situation était pire que ce que l'on voulait bien nous faire croire.

-Rentrons maintenant, tu dois te reposer Bella.

Il me raccompagna à mon mobil-home et je vis que ses affaires étaient encore là, ce qui me fit sourire. Chose qu'il remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Je me souviens que tu avais dit que tu irais dormir à l'hôtel, je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait.

Il sourit à son tour et je sentis la chaleur montée en moi. J'étais définitivement bien avec lui, c'était indéniable. Je me repris aussitôt:

-Je vais aller faire une petite sieste, après une bonne douche.

-Oui, fais donc ça. Je vais retourner travailler.

Il me fit un bisou sur le front rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de faire autre chose qu'il puisse regretter.

Me laissant seule, j'en profitais pour prendre la douche. En me sèchant j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. J'ouvre, bien entourée par ma serviette, et me retrouve nez à nez avec Alice.

-Bella... J'ai un énoooorme service à te demander!

* * *

Alors? On se demande bien quel peut être ce service non??? A vous de deviner!Je veux un max de review avec vos idées, si vous tombez juste, tant mieux, sinon... A vos méninges!!!

Merci encore et encore!!!

Lilieve01


	15. Nouvelle vocation?

Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps pour poster la suite, j'ai rarement internet et vu que je suis animatrice pour club enfants je fais beaucoup d'animations dans la soirée, je dois prendre sur mes pauses déjeuner ou soirées de repos. Donc, parce que je vous ai laissé sur du suspense, je vais mettre fin à votre attente. Ca ne sera pas très long et j'en suis désolée. Je tente de mettre la suite le plus vite que possible, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, ça motive!!!

Lilieve01 vous souhaite une bonne lecture et s'excuse de son retard!

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! Si je m'y attendais...

-Quoi?! Mais Alice je...

-Je sais je sais! Mais je suis sure que ça pourrait faire bouger les choses...

Quelles choses?!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?!

Elle garda son air mystérieux collé au visage mais n'ajouta rien.

-Il faudra bien sur mettre des affiches pour que les clients viennent, ça peut faire un bon coup de pub pour le camping! Voilà pourquoi Edward ne pourra pas refuser!

Elle était folle, totalement folle!

-Mais enfin... J'aurais pensé que tu me demanderais un service facile, genre me renseigner sur Jasper pour toi ou... (Comme toutes mes lectrices ici présentes qui ont laissés des reviews lol)

-Du shopping hein?! Suis je si prévisible?! Alala tu me déçois Bella! Enfin, on va joindre l'utile à l'agréable car il te faudra une robe de toute façon!

-Une robe?!

J'hallucine, elle est vraiment sérieuse?!

-Et bien oui, c'est un bal à la façon du 19ème siècle! Forcément, les clients s'habilleront comme ils peuvent, mais nous, employés du camping on sera en costume d'époque, on nous reconnaitra comme ça.

Mon dieu ayez pitié de moi.

-Et donc ton service à propos de ce bal c'est quoi alors? Parce que je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire...

-Il faudra une cavalière à mon frêre voyons! Edward ne peux décemment pas y aller seul, c'est ridicule!

Je suis bouche bée devant la nouvelle.

-Je... Mais on est... Enfin tu vois...

-Oui oui vous êtes juste amis je sais. Mais on ne sait jamais, au détour d'un slow tout peut arriver...

Son air de lutin malin voulait tout dire. Je n'allais surement pas m'en sortir comme ça!...

-Tu sais, je pense que mon frêre et toi vous faites un beau couple!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout en me sèchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

-"Feriez" un beau couple, on est pas ensemble!

Elle hausse les épaules sans rien dire comme si c'était sans importance.

-Je vois déjà quels musiciens je vais prendre. Bon je te laisse, Jasper m'a invité au resto!

Je la regarde ébahie qu'elle en soit déjà là avec le jeune homme. Elle ria face à mon expression.

-Tu sais, on est pas tous aussi lent que toi et Edward! Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me renseigner sur un type qui me plait! Non mais!

Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur et sortit de mon mobil home.

Je pense que dans cette histoire, je n'ai finalement pas eu mon mot à dire...

Quand elle est venue me voir me demander son service je ne pensais certainement pas qu'elle organiserait un bal costumé et encore moins que je devrais y accompagner Edward!

Je crois que le destin est contre moi!

_Toc toc..._

Tiens, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Et je suis encore en serviette! Super...

-Un instant!

J'enlève ma serviette en vitesse et enfile un string avant de voir la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir brusquement sur Edward.

J'hurle de surprise par reflexe et il referma la porte immédiatement, sortit de sa stupeur par ma voix.

J'entends quelque toussotements et des morceaux qui ressemblent à des excuses.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai cru.. J'ai compris que tu m'avais dit d'entrer.

Une fois habillée entièrement je le rejoins dans la pièce qui me sert de salon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si c'était du jamais-vu...

Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai dit ça?! Apparemment oui vu le rougissement qu'il affiche!

-Je... Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour que je dorme ici ce soir?

-Euh oui bien sur. Pourquoi?

Il se gratta la tête gêné et m'avoua quelque chose qui me surprit encore plus que cette histoire de bal.

-Et bien j'ai réussit à avoir un peu mon fils... Mais disons que sa mère veut qu'il dorme chez moi, elle sort ce soir et n'a pas de baby sitter...

Oh, en effet c'est gênant...

-Et comme mon chez moi, c'est chez toi... Je voulais avoir ton accord...

J'allais dire oui quand quelque chose me revint en mémoire...

-Mais, tu travailles ce soir non?

Il me regarda toujours aussi embarassé et ajouta.

-Et bien, oui, jusqu'à 23h... Donc il faudrait que tu t'en occupes jusqu'à cette heure ci, si ça ne te gêne pas...

Et bien me voilà baby sitter maintenant...

-Je te payerai s'il le faut tu sais, je serais avec vous jusqu'à 20h et ensuite je devrais partir pour parler avec un fournisseur donc...

Je le regarde comme si c'était un alien.

-Hors de question d'être payée, prends ça comme un service que je te rends.

Il a l'air surpris et me regarda d'un air reconnaissant.

-Merci beaucoup, je te le revaudrais.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit à son tour et lança:

-A ce soir!

Et voilà, ce soir, c'est baby sitting! Génial...

* * *

Alors?? Désolé pour le retard en tout cas, mais ne me tuez pas, vous avez encore besoin de moi et de mes chaps mouahahaha!! J'ai le pouvoir, i've got the power!

Bisous à vous tous! Je vous aime toujours, même si je suis en Normandie lol.

Lilieve01.


	16. Ambiance changeante

Me revoilà et oui j'ai été rapide ce coup-ci, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, bon mon estomac est vide et je ne mangerais pas avant 22h mais ce sont les aléas du métier ^^. Et puis pour vous je ferais n'importe quoi!!!!! lool

Enfin, je vois à vos nombreuses reviews que ça vous plait toujours autant, j'avais peur que vous m'ayez oublié quand même! Sinon, je n'ai rien contre la Normandie, sinon j'y travaillerais pas, ce que je déplore c'est le temps... Qui malheureusement, ne fais pas vraiment pensé à des vacances... En tout cas je trouve le Calvados super n'en doutez pas! Pour les Normands je suis à Branville, petite ville de 143 habitants, je ne sais pas s'il faut compter le cimetière ou pas... (Je déconne bien sur ^^) En tout cas, uniquement connu pour le Normandy Garden... Pour ne pas dire Pierre et Vacances lol!

En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux qu'au camping dans le Sud ^^. Mais sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic, qui je dois l'avouer prends une toute autre tournure que ce que j'avais prévu lol.

Merci à tous encore pour votre soutien et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16:**

Je me demande comment occupé un enfant de deux ans... Tout en sachant que c'est le fils de mon patron! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée moi encore?!

On frappe à la porte et en ouvrant je vois la même jeune femme du bureau d'Edward tenant l'enfant d'un signe protecteur, comme si j'allais le mordre.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas, je portais un sweet shirt trop grand pour moi et un pantalon de sport que je mettais des fois pour dormir, en gros, la tenue pas très glamour. Le ton sur lequel elle me parla ne me plu pas du tout.

-Vous êtes Bella?

J'aurais aimé lui répondre que j'étais le pape et que j'attendais ma soeur, mais devant le petit, ça faisait moyen... (_Nda: Avis aux fans de la cité de la peur lol_)

-C'est bien moi.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur, mais elle ne sembla même pas remarquer ma présence.

-Bien, alors Mathéo doit manger dans une demi-heure, il est allergique aux cacahouètes, interdiction de manger des sucreries en tout genres, et couchage à 21h pile. Si l'une de ses rêgles n'a pas été respectées, je le saurais et croyez bien que ça ira mal pour vous.

Elle me prends pour sa nourrice ou quoi?! Puis le pauvre petit, il a le droit de rien faire...

-Mais... Il ne verra pas son père avant d'aller dormir!

-Oh...

Elle sembla triste pendant une pseudo seconde avant de reprendre.

-Fallait y penser avant. Bien voilà son sac, je suppose qu'il a sa propre chambre?

Elle se croit où? A l'hôtel?

-Et bien...

-Fabuleux! Bon, chéri je vais te laisser avec Cruella et...

-C'est Bella!

Elle continua sa phrase comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

-Et tu es sage d'accord? Tu lui obéis sauf si c'est quelque chose que maman ne veut pas que tu fasses.

Le petit bonhomme hocha la tête comme un militaire, pris son sac et me rejoignit tandis que sa mère faisant des bruits et des couinements ressemblants vaguement à des: Je t'aime poussin ou des: Je te vois demain bisous!

Et elle s'en alla me laissant seule avec lui. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher les épaules et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Est-ce que vous vous sentez aussi désemparé que moi?!

Je le rejoins et m'asseois à côté de lui pour faire la conversation.

-Et bien... Ta maman est très stricte dis moi...

Il me répondit tout en jouant les yeux baissés sur son sac.

-Maman elle aime pas les baby sitter...

Et les baby sitter ne doivent pas l'aimer beaucoup non plus...

-Alors... Tu dois être content de passer du temps avec ton papa hein?

Il releva la tête comme si j'avais parlé de chocolat, son regard vert illuminé.

-Maman elle dit que bientôt papa reviendra vivre avec nous à la maison!

J'ignore pourquoi mais mon coeur se serra à cette phrase.

-Il arrive quand papa?

Je regarde ma montre avant de répondre.

-Dans dix minutes il devrait avoir finit. Tu veux jouer à un jeu?

Il fit un signe négatif avec sa tête avant d'ajouter:

-Je préfère attendre papa.

Ah... D'accord... Génial...

-Mais tu sais, le temps passera plus vite si on joue, et comme ça ton papa arrivera plus vite!

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre avant de sortir:

-Maman elle dit que tu lui vole papa.

Ok... Je sens que cette soirée va être très instructive!

-Ce n'est pas vrai tu sais. Ton papa est là parce qu'il l'a choisit.

-Pourquoi il choisit pas d'être avec nous?

Son air était à fendre le coeur...

-Maman et lui se sont disputés parce que papa voulait passer du temps avec moi mais maman voulait pas que je vienne dans un camp de gitans...

De mieux en mieux... Il me regarda ensuite et ajouta:

-Dis, c'est quoi un gitan?

Mon dieu, sauvez moi... Et apparemment il entendit mes prières car avant même que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, Edward entra à ce moment-là, un sourire radieux scotché aux lèvres et son fils en le voyant se leva et cria Papa! en lui sautant dessus. Un tableau vraiment émouvant.

-Ca va ma petite terreur?!

Mathéo ria avant de dire:

-Maman aime pas quand tu m'apelles comme ça!

-C'est bien pour ça que je continue figure toi, petite terreur!

Son fils rigola encore une fois, et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que mon patron faisait un père fantastique.

-Allez, va te laver les mains! On va passer à table!

Et alors que je vis le petit Mathéo se diriger en sautillant vers ma salle de bain, Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Tu as croisé Lauren je suppose?

-Euh oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé seul dans un camp de gitan tout de même?

-Elle lui a dit ça? Pfff, j'y crois pas, elle n'a vraiment pas changé!

Je le regarde alors qu'il pose sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, il semblait épuisé...

-Tu sais... Mathéo ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec lui, et il m'a dit que Lauren lui disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes avec eux...

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer.

-Quoi?! Elle a osé lui dire ça?!

A ce moment-là, Mathéo revient en montrant fièrement ses mains toutes propres. Edward reprit son air enjoué et annonça qu'il allait faire des pâtes bolognaises.

-Oh ouiiiii! T'aimes ça toi aussi?

Je me rendis compte qu'il me posait la question à moi, j'en fus touchée.

-Oui, même si je n'ai jamais goûté celles de ton père!

Edward sourit et rétorqua aussitôt:

-Tu ne verras plus jamais les pâtes bolognaises comme avant après avoir goûté ma recette spéciale!

-J'attends de voir ça!

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna vers son fils qui avait accroché son pantalon d'une main.

-Tu veux m'aider Petite Terreur? On va tout faire pour épater Bella d'accord?

Le petit bout hocha la tête avec son pouce dans la bouche et prit la cuillère à soupe qui trainait par là.

Pendant 45 minutes, et quelques batailles de sauces tomates et de pâtes, nous étions tous les trois à table dégustant nos supers plats. Et je devais bien avouer qu'Edward était un vrai cordon bleu.

-Hum... C'est délicieux!

-Merci, mais tout le mérite revient à Mathéo la petite terreur.

Pour toute réponse, le petit bout planta ses mains dans l'assiette et mangea ses pâtes avec les doigts. J'allais dire que sa mère ne serait pas très contente lorsque je vis Edward poser sa fourchette et faire exactement la même chose. Faisant rire son fils à pleins poumons, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Le père ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Tu as raison fiston, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Cette phrase eut le don de nous faire rire encore plus fort. Tellement fort que nous n'avions pas entendu Lauren rentrer.

-Je dérange peut-être?!

Edward cessa de faire le pitre et Mathéo cessa de rire instantanément en regardant son assiette.

-J'étais venue vous amener son doudou, il ne se déplace jamais sans d'habitude, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu me passer par la tête...

-Moi je sais... Tu as juste fait ce procédé 10 fois avec tes baby sitter pour voir comment ça se passait avec Mathéo! Une véritable commère si tu veux mon avis!

Edward avait répondu tellement sèchement que je crus que ce n'était pas le même homme.

-Désolé de vouloir le bien-être de mon enfant! Et j'ai bien eu raison de venir ici puisque je le retrouve barbouiller de sauce tomate en train de manger avec les doigts! Et son père en train de faire la même bétise!

-Laisse le s'amuser un peu Lauren! Il a deux ans seulement!

-Justement c'est à cet âge là qu'on apprend, et là tu lui apprends de mauvaises choses.

-Sous entends tu que je suis un mauvais père?!

Edward s'était levé de table et si Mathéo et moi on avait pu se faire plus petit, on l'aurait fait. Malgré tout, je tentais une approche...

-Je crois que...

-Oh vous, on ne vous a pas sonné! A vivre dans votre roulotte vous en avez oublié les bonnes manières!

Je la regarde stupéfaite et je ne suis pas la seule, Edward est dans une rage noire.

-Excuse toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de l'argent à revendre que ça fait de toi un être supérieur!

-Je me demande si c'est le genre débauché qui te plait? Ou juste le changement?

Je reste bouche bée, alors depuis le début c'était ça?! De la jalousie?

-Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi, surtout pas ici, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Maintenant je te demanderais de quitter ce mobil-home et de rentrer chez toi!

Si vous n'avez jamais vu un homme en colère, je peux vous dire, que celui-ci est impressionant. Pourtant Lauren repartit en jetant son foulard derrière son épaule, comme une star qui ferait semblant d'être au-dessus de tout ça.

-On verra ça avec nos avocats pour la garde du petit, et ne t'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte que tu l'ais le moins possible!

Et elle nous laissa dans une ambiance refroidit au maximum!

* * *

Alors??? RAVIS??? DECUS???? dites moi tout!

Lilieve01


	17. Discussion

Coucou les gens!! Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas une minute à moi ^^. Toujours en direct différé de Normandie, voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Au fait, juste en passant comme ça... J'AI DEPASSE LES 600 REVIEWS!!!! Heureuse moi je suis.

Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, et bon, aussi à mon talent mdr, ok ok je dégonfle mes chevilles le temps d'écrire le chapitre ^^.

En tout cas merci merci encore.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

Bon... Niveau ambiance familiale c'est raté. Après l'altercation Edward était parti furax faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, pas calmé pour un sou. Mathéo était en train de jouer avec mes cartes de tarot, je priais juste pour que je le récupère en bon état.

-Comment ose-t-elle dire ça?!

Là, mon patron est en train de faire les cent pas dans mon mini salon, c'est assez comique.

-Désolé que tu ais du assister à ça. Vraiment, ce n'est qu'une...

-Ca ne fait rien.

J'avais tenté de répondre nonchalemment comme le font les filles dans les romans, mais chez moi ça ne marche pas du tout!

Il eut un sourire en coin pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe mais n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers son fils.

-Tu vas probablement perdre une ou deux cartes, et il va surement t'en déchiré deux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire tout en regardant le petit bout jouer.

-L'important c'est qu'il soit bien.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je ne tourne pas la tête, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de fantasmer!

A ce moment là, la petite terreur bailla, signalant qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Edward s'occupa de l'allonger dans la deuxième chambre, et je décide pendant ce temps de faire la vaisselle.

Je sentis soudain deux mains m'enlacer, je lâche mon verre sous la surprise, mais par chance, celui-ci ne se brisa pas.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de casse.

Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux!

Il fit un sourire en coin craquant et pris un torchon pour m'aider à essuyer.

-Merci encore pour l'hébergement, je sais que Mathéo n'était pas prévu dans l'équation mais...

-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-Je me demandais comme je pouvais te remercier et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution...

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, je ne veux rien...

J'avais dit ç presque d'une voix suppliante, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-Il te faut un cavalier pour le bal non?

Est-ce là sa façon de m'inviter à y aller avec lui? Niveau déclaration on a vu mieux...

J'hoche la tête pour lui répondre tout en continuant de laver l'assiette qui était propre depuis au moins deux minutes.

-Et je pourrais aussi donner de l'argent à ma soeur afin que quand vous allez faire les courses pour les robes, elle te l'achète.

-Je ne veux rien...

-Je sais, mais s'il te plait, je n'aime pas me sentir redevable envers quelqu'un, même si c'est la gentillesse même...

Je rougis sous le compliment tout en continuant de passer l'éponge sur l'assiette, chose qu'il remarqua.

-Tu nettoies toujours tes assiettes à fond comme ça? Tu vas finir par la briser à force.

Je sentis mes joues rougir à nouveau sous ses propos et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir idiote tout en posant l'assiette près de l'évier, qui fut aussitôt saisie par Edward au torchon d'argent.

-Je serais ravie de venir au bal avec toi Edward. Mais pour la robe...

-Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance...

En effet, je suis née en septembre et on est en juillet... Mais attendez une minute...

-Tu connais ma date d'anniversaire?!

Il pouffa avant de me répondre avec un grand sourire.

-Tu sais que tout est marqué sur ton cv? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais de la danse!

Ok, seigneur viens moi en aide, c'est trop embarassant.

-J'en ai fait il y a longtemps, mais maintenant c'est à peine si je sais mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Tout est dans le cavalier.

Ca va les chevilles?!

-On verra ça au bal alors...

Et le silence s'installa, il n'était pas gênant, on entendait la respiration de Mathéo à travers la porte et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire comme Edward.

-Tu as un fils adorable, tu as beaucoup de chance.

Il poussa un soupir attristé.

-Oui, mais sa mère lui interdit tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner quand sa mère prend le contrôle mais disons que quand ils étaient en Australie pendant un an, j'ai loupé pas mal d'épisodes de sa vie, ce que je regrette énormément et j'aurais voulu l'emmener avec moi...

-Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait?

-Disons que, à l'époque je pensais surtout à mes études, à réussir dans la vie. Son arrivée était totalement imprévue et il a été difficile une fois qu'il est arrivé de faire la part des choses entre le père et l'étudiant... Je sais tu dois me prendre pour quelqu'un d'horribe mais...

-Non pas du tout, je comprends tout à fait, je ne sais pas moi même ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Mais je l'aurais gardé si ça avait été mon cas, ça c'est sur.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers le frigo et lui donna une bière qu'il accepta avec un sourire fatigué.

-Je ne devrais pas boire de l'alcool, je vais retourner travailler dans cinq minutes.

Je m'assis à ses côtés avant de lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi travailles tu autant? Je veux dire... Est-ce que le camping va si mal que ça?

Il poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête tombée contre le dossier du canapé.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais... J'ai déjà eu 4 propositions de rachat pour le camping, plus intéréssantes les unes que les autres...

Je sentis mon coeur s'accéléré, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois que c'est! Je me fige avant de lui répondre:

-Volturi et Co ont retenté leur chance?

Il me regarda étonné que je sache l'un des acheteurs. Je décide de mettre fin à sa surprise.

-Ils ont déjà fait deux propositions pour le racheter, mais notre bon vieux directeur savait que c'était pour faire un parc d'attraction qui détruirait la nature environnante. Il ne faut pas accepter!

-Cela est désormais de mon ressort, et leur offre est montée jusqu'à 2 millions! Comment refuser une telle offre alors que le camping est au plus bas?

Je me lève de colère et de déception, alors c'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé !

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire! Tu as pensé au camping? Ca fait dix ans qu'il existe!

-Oui et bien il y a dix ans, le camping marchait et rapportait des sous au lieu d'en perdre! C'est ce qu'on appelle le business...

Je rêve, dite moi que je rêve!

-Alors si tu es ici, directeur de ca camping, c'est juste pour le fric?

Il me regarda surpris il allait répliquer quelque chose mais je le devance.

-Tu as vraiment rien compris. Pour que ça marche, il suffit pas de sortir de ton école premier, si tu aimes pas ce que tu fais, c'est pas la peine de rester ici et de te fatiguer avec nous.

Et je pénètre dans ma chambre, sans claquer la porte cependant pensant à ne pas réveiller Mathéo et me changea en pyjama pour ensuite me glisser sous les draps, toujours en colère contre mon patron, cet incompétent.

* * *

Alors?? Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre!!!! Plus que 15 jours et je posterai surement plus!

Merci encore et n'oubliez pas, reviews reviews reviews!

Lilieve01


	18. Bella et ses oreilles qui trainent

Coucou tout le monde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a eu un malentendu, je n'ai aucune intention, et l'idée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit, d'arrêter cette fic. Quand je dis que je posterais plus, je parlais dans le sens +! lol

Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres, vous êtes nombreux à les lire, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de reviewer et pourtant vous le faites et je trouve ça génial. C'est français ça non?!

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas continuer dans le blabla inutile, je vous laisse lire la suite de leurs aventures.

Merci encore et bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 19:**

Comment peut-on être si idiot ?! C'est vrai quoi! 10 ans d'existence qui vont être brisées à cause de cette saleté d'Aro, quelle injustice!

Juste après notre dispute, Edward avait tenté de frapper à ma porte pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment en colère, et ça n'était pas prêt de changer!

-Bella... S'il te plait, laisse moi entrer...

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

-C'est ridicule, et je n'ai pas dit que j'allais accepter leur proposition.

Il n'empêche! Rien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit me suffit amplement!

Il poussa un soupir et s'éloigna de la porte pour rentrer probablement dans la sienne où son fils se trouvait déjà.

Je ferme les yeux, allongée sur mon lit. Mais le sommeil refuse de venir chez moi, pourtant je lui ouvre grand la porte.

Je me tourne, me tourne et retourne, mais rien à faire. Je finis par mettre ma robe de chambre et je sors de ma "maison", accueillie par le vent qui souffle, glacial.

Malgré le froid, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'asseoir sur la terrasse, réfléchissant à tout ce qui arrive en ce moment.

Vivement demain, la nuit porte conseil à ce que l'on dit!

* * *

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent et Edward ne m'a pas reparlé depuis ce fameux soir... J'en suis déçue, alors que je ne devrais pas, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai insulté! Il le méritait, enfin je crois...

Je suis assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil avec Rosalie, toujours aussi fidèle à elle-même, elle me parle de temps en temps mais lorsque je lui réponds j'ai l'impression d'être inintéréssante à ses yeux, alors je préfère me taire.

Le téléphone se met à sonner, Rosalie, plus rapide que son ombre décroche.

-Allô? Oui Alice? Oui elle est avec moi... OK, je te l'envoie!

Elle se tourne vers moi une fois le téléphone reposé sur sa base.

-Tu dois aller à la piscine immédiatement, Alice t'attend.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'elle me réserve encore celle-la?

Je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la piscine et je passe devant le bureau du directeur qui avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, d'où je pouvais entendre quelques brides de conversations, tout à fait involontairement!

"C'est ça, garde ça pour la police Swan" me crie ma conscience tandis que mon corps et moi nous cachions sous la fameuse ouverture.

-Je suis heureux M Cullen que cette affaire soit rêglée, tout le monde est heureux dans cette transaction.

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix, mais ce qu'elle disait ne me donnait pas l'impression que c'était le facteur!

-Je vous en prie M Reyno, c'était un plaisir pour moi, ça ne m'interessait plus je dois vous l'avouer.

-Très bien, très bien. N'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le souhaitez!

L'autre homme sembla partir et le téléphone se mit à sonner dans le bureau me ramenant sur terre par la même occasion.

Il n'avait quand même pas osé! Il avait vendu le camping? Comment a-t-il pu faire ça?!

C'est à moitié en courant que je retrouvais Alice qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frêre?

Aie, ça sent mauvais...

-Ecoute, il a parlé de revendre le camping alors j'ai vu rouge tu comprends?

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation avant de reprendre d'une voix ennuyée.

-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à le séduire?

Pincez moi, je rêve!

-Alice je...

-Non non non! Laisse moi finir! Je me donne un mal fou pour que vous finissiez ensemble, chose qui a bien faillit réussir à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, ton caractère de cochon gâche tout!

Je vais pour répliquer mais elle m'empêche de parler en mettant sa main sur ma bouche.

-Attends, j'avoue qu'Edward n'est pas le mec le plus facile au monde, ok, mais est-ce que tu veux d'un mec qui hoche la tête à tout ce que tu dis? Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup! Alors tu vas m'écouter, sinon je vais garder ma main sur ta bouche et tu finiras par étouffer.

J'hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord et elle retira sa main.

-OK, bon, on commence à avancer. Maintenant tu vas me dire quel est ton problème? Je veux dire, y a un mec sexy et mignon, oh mon dieu je parle de mon frêre là! Enfin bref, un type bien qui s'interesse à toi bon sang! Et toi, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour le rejeter alors que tu ne veux qu'une chose! La même que lui. Alors faut que tu m'expliques parce que je suis totalement perdue!

J'ouvre la bouche avant de me rétracter, elle pousse alors un soupir avant d'ajouter:

-La parole est à toi. Sois convaincante.

-Ok, alors d'abord je n'ai pas un caractère de cochon!

Elle me regarde dubitative me faisant perdre mon assurance.

-Bon, peut-être que je suis pas la fille la plus facile à vivre, d'accord, mais s'il veut sortir avec moi, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à faire avec! Ensuite, j'y peut rien si à chaque fois que l'on parle il finit toujours par sortir quelque chose de blessant ou qui me rend hors de moi, c'est vrai quoi.

Je reprends une inspiration, j'ai l'impression de courir un marathon.

- Oui bien sur que je veux être avec lui, seulement, après Jacob, j'ai peur de resouffrir tu peux comprendre non?

Elle me regarde pleine de compassion avant de me sortir:

-Ok, donc ce soir shopping!

J'ai du mal entendre...

-Pardon?!

Elle exagère en répétant sa phrase.

-CE SOIR, SHO PPING!

-C'est bon, je suis pas idiote, j'avais compris, mais pourquoi?!

Elle me regarde comme si l'évidence même était scotchée sur mon front.

-Pour le bal qui est demain pardi! Faut que tu sois fracassante pour notre cher directeur!

Ca promet....

* * *

Alors?? Désolé du retard, vraiment, puis j'avoue que j'avais un peu la flemme lol, dites moi tout ^^.

Lilieve01


	19. Shopping Bal et retournements

Bon, vous avez encore une fois de plus, explosé ma boite mail lol, et je n'ai aucune pitié pour elle parce que ça me fait trop plaisir!!!!!

Bon, j'avoue que mon chapitre était assez court, mais celui-ci sera beaucoup plus long, il va y avoir: le shopping (ouais!!), le bal (ouaiiiiiss!!), une intervention surprise (oua... Hein?) et je pense que c'est tout lol. Ce qui est déjà pas mal se dit l'auteur que je suis^^.

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews, merci encore!! Et maintenant je vous prie de m'appeller SP (sadique professionnel d'après Sylvermirrorlily lol^^)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 20:**

La soirée shopping est arrivée plus vite que prévue à mon gout... Bon sang pourquoi le seigneur a-t-il voulu que je croise le chemin de la tornade Alice?

Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé des arguments tous aussi bien les uns que les autres, exemple:

-Les magasins seront fermés dans 30 minutes!

Elle a ricané avant de répondre:

-Je connais bien les gérants, avec tout l'argent que je leur donne en achetant chez eux, ils sont d'accord pour fermer plus tard!

Ok, nouvel échec! Deuxième tentative.

-J'ai pas de sous...

-Edward m'a donné ce qu'il faut, il veut t'offrir ta robe et tout ce qui va avec.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail... Mais attends une minute...

-Il veut toujours être mon cavalier?

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

-Je suppose que même si vous ne vous parlez plus depuis deux jours il n'a pas repris sa parole. N'oublie jamais, un Cullen tient toujours parole, et la parole d'Edward est la chose la plus précieuse que tu peux obtenir.

J'avais céssé d'argumenter, et réfléchissai alors que nous étions dans sa voiture neuve. Une jolie porsche jaune flashie, un cadeau de son oncle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans la dépréssion... C'est pas génial ça? J'oublie qu'ils ont perdu leur maison... En parlant de ça d'ailleurs...

-Où ça en est avec votre maison?

-Oh et bien, les experts sont vite arrivés à la conclusion que c'était un accident, et devrait nous rembourser la maison très vite, mais pour la reconstruire, ça risque de prendre un an voir deux...

-Je suis désolé, si je peux faire quoique ce soit...

-Tu en fais déjà beaucoup Bella, mon frêre ne te le dit pas assez, mais il t'est très reconnaissant de lui avoir ouvert les portes de chez toi sans hésitation, ça l'a profondément touché. Peu de gens auraient fait ça.

Je regarde à travers la vitre, on roulait très vite mais je ne pensais pas à ça. Je pensais à Edward et au bal qui aura lieu demain soir...

Alice se gara devant le centre commercial et on s'engouffre à l'intérieur, Seigneur aidez moi!

Le premier magasin allait fermer et Alice réussit à rentrer, non sans avoir été insultée par la vendeuse qui avait l'air préssée de rentrer chez elle. Le patron est alors intervenu et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait la virer sous nos yeux pour avoir osé parler comme ça à sa cliente la plus importante!

-Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle Cullen, comment pourrais-je rattraper cette erreur?

Je vis un éclair de génie passer dans les yeux de mon amie, oh, le pauvre, il va en baver.

-Il n'y a rien je suis désolée de vous avoir importuner, je cherchais juste une robe du siècle dernier pour mon amie ici présente, mais apparemment, vous allez fermer, désolée d'avoir crue que vous attachiez de l'importance à vos clients...

Elle tourna les talons et je du reprendre le controle de mes pieds pour la suivre. Au moment où nous allions repasser sous la grille, le patron de la boutique nous appela.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, je vous en prie, attendez, nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement à tout ceci...

Elle se retourna le faisant reculer d'un pas, elle était vraiment très forte.

-J'écoute, vous avez dix secondes pour me convaincre.

-Alors... euh, je vous offre dix pourcent de remise sur n'importe qu'elle robe ici!

-Vous pouvez surement mieux faire Carl...

-20%...

On voyait que ça lui coutait de dire ça.

-Bon, tant pis, tu viens Bella, je suis sure qu'un autre commercant sera ravi de nous ouvrir ses portes.

-50%!

Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Et ça se trouve, on ne trouvera pas notre bonheur ici...

-70%!

-Après tout ce genre de robe n'est pas très répandu...

-85%!

Je cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, il ne doit pas connaitre les soldes!

-Hum... Enfin, on peut toujours jeter un coup d'oeil...

Elle avait gagner, et le directeur sembla satisfait bien qu'un peu essouflé.

Elle se promena dans le rayon qui nous interessait et bien vite elle sembla trouver son bonheur.

-Regarde moi cette merveille!

En effet la robe rouge et or de princesse était magnifique mais un peu moulante pour moi.

-Elle n'est pas trop sexy pour l'époque?

-C'est vrai, mais je serais ravissante dedans crois moi!

Euh, je serais ravissante?

-Parce qu'elle est pour toi celle-la?

-Il en faut bien une pour moi quand même! Et puis toi il faut qu'elle soit bleue et argent!

Ah, dis comme ça forcément...

Je recherchais donc dans le rayon une robe bleue et argent, mais rien ne me sauta aux yeux.

Je commençais à désespéré sérieusement lorsque une robe qui n'était pas accroché avec les autres attira mon attention.

Elle était bleu marine brodée par des fils argents, elle avait des manches d'époque qui retombaient en pique.

-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Je me retourne surprise, le patron était derrière moi et je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! Mais vous avez raison, elle est très belle. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec les autres?

-Et bien, elle l'a été, mais personne n'en voulait, alors j'allais la donner à une oeuvre de charité.

-Je la prend, combien coûte t-elle?

Il eut l'air surpris que je veuille de cette robe.

-Et bien, puisque j'allais la donner je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous la ferait payer, puis vous êtes une amie de Mademoiselle Cullen, alors je vous l'offre avec plaisir.

-Oh mais, je ne peux pas...

-Si si j'insiste! Allez donc l'essayer!

Il prit la robe et me la pose dans les bras juste avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il est étrange ce type... Je regarde la robe pour voir si il n'y avait pas de trou ou de fils décousus, mais apparemment, elle était en excellent état.

Je me dirige vers la cabine d'essayage et je vis Alice qui était en train de s'admirer dans le miroir, elle était magnifique.

-Tu es merveilleuse dans cette robe Alice! Il faut que tu la prenne!

-Moui, je vaispeut-être faire quelques retouches, mais elle sera parfaite. Et toi? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

Je ne répondis pas mais je lui montre dans le reflet ma trouvaille. Je cru que mon amie avait cessé de respirer.

-Oh mon dieu!!!!!

J'ai perdu au moins 3 décibels... Au moins...

Elle délaisse totalement son reflet pour se précipiter vers moi.

-Mais, où tu l'as trouvé? Oh mon dieu, tu seras beaucoup plus belle que moi! C'est trop injuste!

Là, je crois qu'elle en fait un peu trop...

-Mais en même temps, tu blufferas mon frêre à coup sur quand il te verra! Cette soirée sera déterminante pour vous deux! J'en suis persuadée!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que cette soirée sera importante mettait aussi venu à l'esprit. Je déteste quand Alice a raison.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, va l'enfiler! Que je vois à quoi tu ressembles.

Elle me pousse dans la première cabine et referma le rideau derrière moi.

Je venais à peine de l'enfiler qu'Alice me demanda d'une voix forte si j'avais fini. Je sors de la cabine et là, je cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur place, ce qui m'inquiète.

-Quoi? Elle me donne de grosse fesses?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, priant je ne sais qui de me donner un cerveau je pense.

-Tu seras parfaite, il n'y a aucune retouche à faire, cette robe est faite pour toi. Edward va être étonné et à mon avis bien plus encore. Mais je ne préfère pas l'imaginer, c'est mon frêre quand même!

Je ne pu retenir un sourire et une fois nos robes emballées je cru que mon calvaire était fini... Mais non.

-Allez viens, on va faire réouvrir la boutique où on pourra trouver des accessoires.

Maman, au secours!

* * *

Je n'ai plus de pieds... Vous y croyez vous? Cette fille est une vraie tornade, on a fait rouvrir en tout 7 boutiques, et à un moment, on a du partir parce que la parfumerie voulait fermer avant 11h, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible!

Alice chantonnait tandis qu'elle était au volant de sa belle voiture neuve.

- On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, je suis super contente. Tu seras la plus belle demain!

Je ne répondis pas, ce qu'elle remarqua tout de suite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella?

-Et bien... Qui te dit qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien? C'est vrai quoi! Lui et moi, c'est je t'aime moi non plus, on se prend la tête dès qu'on parle d'un sujet! Il serait peut-être préférable qu'on se rende à l'évidence, c'est qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, mademoiselle je me morfond toute seule, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre d'accord? Ca se voit, alors c'est vrai pour l'instant c'est tendu, mais ça va s'arranger crois moi!

-S'il vend le camping, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais!

-Si mon frêre vend ce camping, c'est uniquement pour le bien de tous, il ne ferait pas ça s'il avait le choix.

-Et bien, en tout cas, il y a songé, et j'aime ce camping, c'est mon salut!

Elle rigole mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Tu exagères Bella!

-Tu ne comprends pas, travailler au camping me permettra de financer mes études de journalisme! S'il vend le camping, celui-ci sera raser pour devenir un centre de loisir, je perdrais mon emploi et je peux dire adieu à mes études!

-Je vois, je comprends pourquoi ça t'a mis en colère.

-L'ancien directeur a été tellement gentil de m'accueillir, je n'ai aucune expérience, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il pouvait m'aider en cas de besoin. C'était un homme bien.

Elle n'ajouta rien de tout le voyage. J'arrive à mon mobil-home en me trainant plus qu'autre chose mais bon... Quand je vois Edward assis sur les marches. M... J'avais oublié qu'il n'avait pas les clés!

-Désolé, ça fait longtemps que tu attends?

Il sembla se réveillé et se rendre compte où il était. Il secoua la tête.

-Non très peu, moins d'une heure en tout cas, je suis allé boire un verre avec Emmett au bar.

Oh oh... Je viens de sentir l'odeur de mon interlocuteur, et disons qu'on dirait qu'il a embrassé une bouteille.

-Combien de verres?

-J'ai arrêté de compter après 8...

Il se mit à rire tandis que je passais un bras sous son épaule pour l'aider à rentrer.

-J'ai l'air pathétique non? Boire autant à cause d'une fille...

-Bah ça nous arrive à tous, attention le bord de la table!

Je me dirige vers sa chambre et le dépose sur son lit, mais son bras me retient.

-Merci pour tout Bella, t'es vraiment génial... Rzzzzzzzzzz

Son bras retombe mollement près de sa cuisse, pour la rapidité de Morphée je lui donne 10 sur 10!

J'en connais un demain qui va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois! Ca risque d'être drôle à voir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai cru qu'il ne se lèverait jamais, il faut dire que son réveil à sonner pendant 30 min avant qu'il daigne l'éteindre. Mais ne le voyant pas sortir de sa chambre j'ai cru qu'il s'était rendormi. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsqu'il sortit encore tout habillé.

-Bjour.

Il marchait au radar, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il se prendrait une porte mais non, on dirait qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-Bonjour, ça va?

Il fit une grimace et ajouta:

-Ne parle pas si fort s'il te plait, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je mourrais d'envie d'aller mettre ma chaine hifi sur volume 40... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

La journée risque d'être prometteuse!

* * *

Non mais quel....Rah, je le hais!!!!!!

Non mais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire des efforts alors que lui n'en fait aucun?!

Oui, j'ai poussé le portail, mais non je l'ai remis à sa place!

J'avais envie de lui tordre le cou, et je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu!

Tout ça c'est parce qu'avec Rosalie on a du aller chercher avec la golfette une couette dans la réserve. Hors la golfette est juste assez petite pour passer entre la borne et le portail entre-ouvert qui est après la réserve. Ne croyant pas que le portail serait assez ouvert, je suis descendu de la golfette pour le pousser dans l'autre sens, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors je l'ai remis à fond, comme il était donc auparavant et nous avons pu quand même passer.

Après Rosalie est aller prendre sa pose et c'est là que Cullen m'est tombé dessus.

-C'est vous qui avez ouvert le portail?

-Euh, ba non, en fait il l'était déjà et...

-Il n'est jamais ouvert ce portail! Et les caméras de surveillance ont tout filmés!

-Ah oui?

Je commence à sentir la colère m'envahir.

-Et bien vos caméras et vous avez la biglouche, parce que le portail était déjà ouvert mais croyant qu'on ne passait pas avec la golfette j'ai essayé de le pousser dans l'autre sens, chose qui m'a été impossible de faire, alors je l'ai remis à sa place et on est quand même passé!

Je reprends ma respiration, ça y est je suis énervée.

-Vous avez donc réponse à tout n'est-ce pas? Pourqui ne pas faire le code a la borne comme tout le monde?

-Et bien parce que c'est une perte de temps, et qu'avant on passait de justesse et que ça nous suffisait.

-Donc avant le portail était ouvert puisque vous passiez, donc là il était fermé non?

Je sens que ma main va finir sur sa figure.

-Mais non, j'ai cru qu'on ne passait pas, j'ai pas voulu essayer sinon on aurait pu l'abimer et là on se serait fait encore plus engueuler.

Il ne répondit pas et me dit avant de partir:

-Pour ce soir, trouvez vous un autre cavalier, j'abandonne, et je vais aller à l'hotel, puisque je ne suis là que pour vous casser les pieds.

Il était déjà parti tandis que j'hurlais:

-C'est ca barre toi! Je te déteste Edward Cullen! Je te déteste...

Je sens les larmes de colère ou de tristesse, je ne saurais vous dire et je m'enferme dans les toilettes du bureau.

Journée de merde...

* * *

Le soir arriva, mais j'étais toujours aussi morose. Je n'avais même plus envie d'aller au bal... Alice était venue me consoler quand j'avais vu qu'il avait pris toutes ses affaires à la pause déjeuner et qu'il était vraiment parti... Ca fait mal...

-Ca va s'arranger...

-Bien sur que non Al'! Il ne viendra pas ce soir, j'ai tout gâché!

-Vous êtes vraiment deux têtes de mules vous deux! Allez, faut te préparer, tu n'as pas besoin de cavalier, Emmett a dit qu'il te réservait des danses.

Il est gentil, mais ça ne suffira pas à me remonter le moral!

Je suis habillée, et Alice me met la dernière touche de maquillage, m'interdisant donc toutes larmes.

-Allez sourie, tu vas faire fureur, les hommes ne verront que toi.

Je ne veux qu'un seul homme me remarque, mais il doit me détesté à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alice, a quoi bon? Je ne veux pas plaire à n'importe qui...

-Allez, on peut toujours s'amuser entre filles non?

-Tu parles, toi tu as Jasper...

Elle ne répondit pas mais je savais que j'avais raison.

-C'est l"heure Bella!

Je me sentais fatiguée à force de réfléchir à cette histoire avec Cullen, et ma motivation avait totalement disparue.

Les clients du camping étaient déjà présents quand Alice au bras de Jasper et moi derrière, arrivions.

Je cherche des têtes connues, et j'aperçois Emmett et Rosalie, celle-ci était magnifique dans sa robe violette qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds.

Emmett nous a vu et se dirige vers nous.

-Bella! Tu es ravissante! Alala et dire que tu es sans cavalier!

-C'est bon Emmett, ne remue pas le couteau non plus.

Rosalie avait posé sa main sur le bras de son petit ami tout en disant cela. La musique commença et les couples s'avancent sur la piste. Je m'asseois près du bar installé pour l'occasion.

-Bella? Ca alors? Mais, je ne pensais pas te voir là!

Je me retourne et je fus surprise de voir Jacob!

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, mon dieu tu es magnifique! Dois je m'attendre à ce que ton cavalier arrive?

Trouve une excuse mais n'importe quoi! Mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche je sens une main sur ma taille et une voix répondre à ma place.

-Bella, je te cherchais partout! Tu es magnifique mon amour.

Edward... Il était venu, il portait un costume d'époque qui lui allait à merveille. Mon coeur a raté un battement quand je sentis sa main se déplacer.

-Je pensais que...

-J'ai eu un peu de retard pardonne moi chérie!

Je le regarde et il m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

-Oh, ce n'est rien vraiment...

Jacob nous regarde énervé.

-Bon, dites le si je dérange!

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward avait déjà répliqué d'un ton sec:

-En effet, maintenant que tu le dis, si tu allais jouer au foot?

Bam dans ta gueule! Pourtant au lieu de partir Jacob ricana.

-Ah, tu n'as toujours pas digéré cette histoire Bells hein?

-Dur d'oublier une ordure pareille...

C'est vraiment sorti de ma bouche? Wow, en tout cas, ça l'a surpris lui aussi.

-Allez Bells, souviens toi de tout ce qu'on a vécu... On était bien ensemble.

Edward ressera son emprise sur moi. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation, et moi non plus à vrai dire...

-Va t'en Jacob, je doute que tu ais été invité à la fête!

-Quoi? Mais attends une seconde, je ne vais pas te laisser avec super canon alors que je sais que tu es toujours folle de moi ma Bella...

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

-Laisse moi tranquille Jacob, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, Emmett est costaud et Edward est très fort.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, mais n'espère pas que je vais te laisser après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ensemble.

Et il partit, nous laissant Edward et moi ensemble surpris par un tel discours.

Je me tourne vers lui et nous ouvrons la bouche au même moment.

-Je croyais que tu...

-Je voulais m'excuser Bella pour tout à l'heure. Pour cette histoire de portail, je me cherchais des excuses et...

-Pourquoi es-tu quand même venu?

-Je voulais te voir, et remplir mon rôle de cavalier, si tu n'en a pas trouvé d'autre bien sur.

-Non, je veux dire, non je n'ai personne mais...

-Alors... M'accorderais tu cette danse?

La musique s'était transformé en slow et je lui donna ma main pour qu'il la prenne et m'emmène au centre de la piste.

Nous ne parlames pas de toute la danse et ce fut comme si nous étions coupés du monde.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons dansé serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais nous étions juste bien.

Puis la discussion que j'avais surprise la veille me revint en mémoire et je m'écarte un peu de lui pour lui faire face.

-Tu as vendu le camping n'est-ce pas?

Il me regarde surpris, il devait se demander comment j'avais appris ça.

-Hier j'ai entendu une conversation que tu as eu avec M Reyno et...

Il se mit à rire m'interrompant. Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

-Ravie que ça te fasse rire. Personnellement je trouve que...

-M Reyno est un passionné de chevaux, je lui ai juste vendu mon ranch.

Son ranch?

-Tu... Mais pourquoi?

-Pour essayer de faire tenir le camping un peu plus longtemps, j'ai décidé d'investir mon argent ici.

Je n'en reviens pas, et moi qui ai cru que... Je me sens idiote...

-Tu as vendu des biens personnels pour sauver le camping...

-En quelque sorte oui... Une jeune fille m'a dit qu'il fallait aimer ce qu'on faisait pour que ça marche. Je n'ai fait que l'écouter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

-Oui mais de là à ce que tu vendes ce que tu as...

-Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? C'est une aventure à tenté après tout.

Je ne réponds pas et on continue à danser sans parler.

C'est moi ou il fait plus chaud tout à coup?

A ce moment là, je redresse la tête et nos yeux se croisent, on penche la tête l'un vers l'autre, nos lèvres se touchent presque lorsqu'on entends un cri d'horreur qui nous glace sur place suivit d'un crissement de pneus et d'un choc.

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger? Edward, Emmett et Jasper se précipitent vers l'entrée où se trouve le parking pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave...

* * *

Alors vos pronostiques? Qui s'est fait renverser? Va-t-il ou elle mourir? En quoi est-ce important pour la suite? A vous de le découvrir^^. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que c'était assez long pour vous cette fois-ci lol ^^

Lilieve01, dites la SP (Sadique Professionnelle)


	20. Hopital St Joseph j'écoute

Bonjour les gens!!!! Et voilà c'est le grand soir, ou vous allez connaitre la victime et le conducteur ^^. La plupart d'entre vous ont déjà trouvés mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais quand même vous le révélez dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Vous m'avez manquer n'empeche lol. Bonne lecture!!!!

Lilieve01.

* * *

**Chapitre 21:**

Nous sommes à l'hopital... Ca va faire 2 heures que nous sommes tous là et toujours pas de nouvelles. Je sais que je n'aime aucun des deux qui ont été impliqués dans l'accident mais quand même...

Edward fait les cent pas, il est inquiet, après tout, Lauren venait de se faire renverser par Jacob. Celui-ci était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder où il allait. Lauren venait dire à Edward quelque chose et elle avait emmené le petit avec elle. Celui-ci est en état de choc mais n'a rien, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de sa mère...

-Edward, je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

Carlisle Cullen venait d'entrer, nous étions Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et moi assis dans la salle d'attente. Mon patron ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Le medecin murmura quelques mots à son fils, dès qu'il eut finit Edward s'assit sur une des chaises qui trainait par là, il avait l'air en état de choc.

Oh mon dieu, serait-elle... Je ne veux même pas y penser. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Aller le voir? Le réconforter? Mais Alice répondit pour moi.

-Vas-y Bella, tu seras surement d'un grand soutien pour lui. Nous on va rentrer, ça ne sers à rien qu'on soit tous ici, appelle moi dès que tu as des nouvelles d'accord?

J'hoche la tête tandis qu'elle et Emmett suivit de Rosalie sortent tour à tour. Je m'approche d'Edward anxieuse, ne sachant que dire.

-Je suis désolée...

Il me regarde, l'air hagard, surement choqué.

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Bella je...

Je m'accroupit devant lui, attendant la suite.

-Elle... Elle va... Elle va rester paralysée à vie. Elle ne pourra plus s'occuper de Mathéo, je vais probablement obtenir sa garde...

Je reste perplexe.

-Je sais que... Enfin, ce qui arrive à Lauren est horrible mais... Tu vas pouvoir voir ton fils plus souvent, t'occuper de lui, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

Il me regarda et je sentis qu'il allait exploser.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien.

Il se leva me faisant tomber sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je ne me suis jamais occupé de lui! Je suis presque un étranger pour lui, et moi, maintenant, je me retrouve avec lui et le camping en faillite sur les bras. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça!

Je reste par-terre sous l'effet de ses paroles, il dut se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était horrible.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça désolé... Je... Je ne sais pas comment être un bon père...

Je comprends mieux maintenant, je me relève sans un mot, lui prend la main et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'élever un enfant seul. Mais quand je vous ai vu tous les deux, vous étiez vraiment heureux, et tu aimes ton fils, ça se voit, et je pense que c'est déjà pas mal pour un début tu ne crois pas?

-Mais je n'ai pas de foyer à lui offrir, je n'en ai même pas moi-même! Et je sais qu'il faut éviter de le balader de droite à gauche...

-Alors venez chez moi.

C'était sorti tout seul, mais je ne le regrettais pas, je le pensais, je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Il poussa un soupir avant de me répondre.

-J'ai déjà bien assez usé de ton hospitalité Bella, et là il y aura Mathéo! Ton mobil-home ne sera plus comme avant...

-Peu importe, justement, je trouvais ça vide sans mon colocataire préféré. Tu sais celui qui rentre bourré tard le soir?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de blaguer et au moins, j'ai le mérite de le faire sourire.

-Je risque d'être débordé, je ne pourrais pas être là autant que je le voudrais...

-Mais je t'aiderais.

Là encore, c'était sorti tout seul.

-Je t'en demande déjà beaucoup Bella, je pense que j'engagerais une nounou à mi-temps.

-Non, t'embête pas avec ça. Ecoute, je peux m'arranger avec Rosalie et Alice pour pouvoir m'occuper de Mathéo. On fera des roulements...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en se maudissant de nous faire du travail en plus.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward, c'est celle de Jacob. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir si il est salement amoché ou si je peux en rajouter une couche.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça! Edward sourit en me disant:

-Tu m'as impressionné ce soir lorsque tu as rembarré ton ex, je suis fier de toi. Il l'a bien mérité.

Je ressentis quand même une pointe de culpabilité.

-Oui mais si je n'avais pas fait ça, il n'aurait peut-être pas renversé Lauren...

-On peut remonter loin comme ça. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, m'obligeant à m'approcher de lui.

-Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable, c'est Jacob, c'est lui qui était au volant. Regarde-moi Bella.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, chose que j'avais jusqu'ici éviter. Pourquoi? Parce que je croise ses beaux yeux verts et nos visages s'approchent de plus en plus.

-Oups pardon!

Edward soupira et se tourna vers son père qui était revenu. Pourtant le Dr Cullen se tourna vers moi.

-Si vous voulez voir votre ami Bella... Il est reveillé, il n'a presque rien, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça. D'accord?

Il avait un grand sens de l'humour et je ne pu m'empêcher d'hocher la tête, laissant Edward avec son père.

Je rentre dans la chambre du Quileute, m'attendant à voir des bandages, mais rien.

-Bellissima! Tu es venu me voir? Je savais que tu en pinçais pour moi!

Oh le ptit con...

-Tais-toi Jacob!

-Eh du calme Bella! J'y suis pour rien, elle est arrivée dans mon champ de vision avant que j'ai le temps de freiner...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, et le gifle avant qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit. Bella la tigresse s'est réveillée!

-Je t'ai dit de te taire! A cause de toi Lauren va passer le reste de sa vie en fauteuil roulant! Et Mathéo se retrouve sans sa maman! Tu n'as pas honte de t'en être sorti comme ça sans culpabiliser un minimum?

-Mais Bella...

- Jacob... Je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais te dire, et que je n'ai pas à le redire. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, à partir de maintenant, si je te vois, je t'ignorais comme un parfait étranger, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, et crois moi, si j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi, maintenant je peux te garantir qu'ils se sont bels et bien évaporés! Heureuse que tu t'en sois sorti, mais pour moi, tu es comme mort! Adieu.

Et je sors dela chambre sans me retourner, et je manque de cogner dans Edward, je suis sure qu'il a tout entendu, mais je n'en suis que plus fière. J'ai réussit à tourner cette page de ma vie, j'arriverais désormais à y penser sans plus jamais avoir de peine.

Edward ne dit rien, je crois qu'il a compris que pour le moment, je suis sur mon petit nuage.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter:

-Rentrons à la maison.

* * *

Alors?? Decu?? Oui elle est pas morte, mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal lool

Dites moi tout!!!

Lilieve01


	21. Rendez vous

Coucou les gens!!! Désolé désolé désolé, ca fait un bail!!! Je sais je sais... Mais la motivation m'a manqué.... Je l'avoue ^^.Mais je m'y remet promis.

Vous pouvez remercier mon colocataire qui s'inquiétait du fait de ne plus m'entendre taper toute la soirée lol.

En tout cas, merci encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews aussi gentilles les unes que les autres!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 22:**

Pour moi, la vie a deux couleurs... La couleur blanche, le côté de la vie où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et la couleur noire, là où même où il y a du bien vous ne voyez que le noir de la chose. Le verre à moitié vide...

Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment j'avais tendance à voir tout en noir... Et maintenant qu'Edward et Mathéo sont à la maison, je ne vois que du blanc...

J'ai réussit à me débarrasser de Jacob une bonne fois pour toutes, je suis guérie de lui, enfin!

Et depuis que l'on est revenu de l'hôpital, Edward fait son possible pour que son fils ne pense pas à sa mère dans son lit immobilisée. Et je sais rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux, malgré la responsabilité qui pèse sur lui désormais.

Il est désormais minuit, et je ne dors toujours pas. J'ai donc décidé de me faire un chocolat chaud tandis que j'entends Mathéo respirer à travers la cloison de la chambre.

-" Tu ne dors pas?"

AH! Je me retourne vivement, et je vois Edward torse nu qui me regarde parfaitement réveillé. Je mets la main qui ne tient pas ma tasse sur mon coeur.

-"Oh mon dieu, ne refais jamais ça!"

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin, dieu que j'aime le voir sourire.

-"Désolé, je pensais que tu m'aurais entendu arriver..."

-"En fait j'étais en train d'écouter Mathéo pour voir s'il dormait."

Heureusement qu'il fait noir, sinon il m'aurait vu rougir, comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher.

-"Wow, et bien, je ne suis pas inquiet quand au bien-être de mon fils... Mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'impliquer autant tu sais..."

-"Oui, désolé, je ne cherchais pas à... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, voilà tout."

Il s'approcha de moi et se servit du chocolat chaud dans une tasse.

-C'est normal, on est tous chamboulé après cet accident.

-Mathéo n'a pas eu trop de mal à s'endormir?

Il but une gorgée avant de me répondre.

-Si, il ne comprends pas encore bien ce qu'il se passe. Pour lui, sa mère viendra le chercher demain... D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il ira à l'école demain puisqu'on sera vendredi. Il vaut mieux qu'il se familiarise à toi d'abord.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

Il avait l'air tellement mignon en hésitant ainsi.

-Bien sur, tant que tu penses à ce que Mathéo a besoin, c'est forcément une bonne chose.

Il me sourit, tout en reprenant une gorgée de son chocolat.

-On devrait aller se coucher. Demain est une longue journée, et je sens que les clients mécontents vont se donner rendez-vous pour aller te voir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la fin de sa phrase.

-Hein hein, très drôle Monsieur le Directeur, il n'empêche que si les gens viennent me voir, je pourrais les envoyer dans votre bureau afin qu'il puisse vous le dire en face. Je pourrais même distribuer des numéros pour les faire patienter, comme dans une boucherie.

-Tu n'oserais pas?!

Je retins un sourire de vainqueur. Il posa sa tasse et s'approcha de moi.

-Oh non, tu ne le feras pas.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez en échange?

Il s'arrêta abasourdi et rigola.

-Serais-ce du chantage mademoiselle Swan? Je ne vous savais pas comme cela!

-Et bien, maintenant si. Alors?

-Je pourrais t'offrir, hum, disons une voiture?

Je pus masquer ma surprise et afficha une moue à la place.

-Moui... Rien de mieux?

-Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir, une maison?

-Mouais... J'avais songé à un truc plus personnel...

Mon dieu, est-ce moi qui vient de dire ça? Apparemment oui, vu la tête qu'il fait.

-Si tu as une idée particulière à me dire, n'hésite pas, je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

OK, ne pas baver, ne pas baver!!

-Et bien, je sais pas moi... Un diner...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me triturer les mains et de regarder le sol tandis que je le sens se détendre.

- Je vois... Avec quelqu'un en particulier?

Je souris, comme s'il ne savait pas que je voulais parler de lui.

-Oh, juste un homme, beau, séduisant, drôle, intelligent...

-Oula, je pense que je n'ai plus penser à moi dès le mot séduisant!

-Arrête, bien sur que je veux parler de toi!

Il était à présent si proche que nos corps se touchaient. Il remis une de mes mèches derrière l'oreille tout en me disant:

-Ce soir à 20h, tu es libre?

Je fis mine de réfléchir alors que je savais très bien que oui.

-Hum... Faudra que je dise à mon colocataire de ne pas m'attendre...

-Oh, je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

Il allait se pencher pour m'embrasser, mon coeur battait tellement la chamade que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser, mais à ce moment-là Mathéo appela son père.

Edward recula, visiblement à contre-coeur et soupira avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Ce n'est que partie remise! Ce soir tu n'y échappera pas!

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller voir son fils.

Je n'y échapperais pas... Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment y échapper? La réponse était claire!

Ce soir, j'espèrais qu'Edward m'embrasse et même bien plus. J'avais besoin de lui...

Je ne pouvais attendre ce soir, mais il fallait déjà que j'aille dormir.

La nuit allait être courte, alors que la journée va me sembler longue.

Et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

-Mais madame je vous assure que l'on a pas reçu votre réservation!

-Mais enfin, je l'ai envoyé il y a deux semaines! C'est quand même pas croyable ça! Je fais comment moi maintenant?

-Ecoutez je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne sais pas encore s'il reste des mobil-home six places pour la semaine.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt! Sinon je trouverais bien de la place ailleurs!

Je me retiens de pousser un soupir. Non seulement le réveil avait été dur avec Mathéo qui prenait son petit déjeuner mais en plus, il n'était que 10h, et il fallait que cette bonne femme vienne m'emmerder...

Je cherchais sans grande espérance un mobil-home de libre sur l'ordinateur tandis que Rosalie répondait au téléphone.

Miracle!

-Il y en a bien un Madame Gettle. Le G23, six places, trois chambres, un lit double, et quatres lits simples avec deux salles de bains.

Elle pinça ses lèvres avant de me dire:

- Et je suppose que celui-ci est près de la piscine?

Non mais je rêve là! Dieu est contre moi ou quoi?!

-Vous serez à 10 minutes à pied de la piscine, 5 min du restaurant. Autre chose?

Ne sois pas désagréable, elle attend que ça la sale mégère!

-Est-ce que l'on est à l'ombre? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais il fait un soleil de plomb dehors!

Si seulement tu pouvais te cramer la langue... Mais apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de se calmer.

-Non parce que si c'est le dernier, c'est que personne n'en a voulu, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Madame Gettle!

Halléluia, mon sauveur. Edward est sorti de son bureau, il est magnifique. Chemise bleu pâle, premier bouton déboutonné, pantalon blanc très classe mais qui fait estival en même temps, ce mec est un dieu.

-Monsieur?

La cliente avait l'air d'apprécié la vue, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être écoeurée, elle aurait pû être sa mère.

-Monsieur Cullen, je suis le directeur du camping. Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler avec mon employée.

Elle retint un petit rire de gêne.

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas grand chose, juste une question par là qui me venait à l'esprit.

Edward lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord pour que Bella vous emmène à votre mobil-home G23 n'est-ce pas?

-Mais oui, mais tout à fait Monsieur Cullen, vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacer pour si peu, vous devez avoir de tonnes de choses à faire...

Je rêve ou elle le drague? Je dois rire ou la frapper?

-Ne vous inquiètez pas Mme Gettle, je tiens très à coeur les problèmes de mes clients. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez entièrement satisfaite.

Euh... Il y a de l'ambiguité là ou je rêve?

En tout cas Mme Gettle eut l'air d'apprécié cette réfléxion puisqu'elle se retourna vers moi et me dit d'un air joyeux:

-Bien, je vais prendre le dernier mobil-home que vous ayez. Je suis sure qu'il sera parfait.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je pars pour aller prendre la clé, arrivée dans le couloir où elles étaient accrochées je sens deux mains me prendre par la taille.

-Tu as l'air contrariée, je me trompe?

Je me retourne pour regarder Edward en face.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'interessais aux vieilles maintenant?

Il se mit à rire mais voyant que je ne plaisantais pas s'arrêta.

-Attends, tu es sérieuse? Mais enfin c'était juste pour t'éviter une crise de nerf voyons!

-Je pouvais m'en sortir seule!

Je me retourne pour prendre la clé et au moment de partir il me prit par le bras.

-Oui j'ai vu ça! Tu allais lui botter le cul Bella, et si tu fais ça pour tous les clients alors je ne pourrais rien faire pour sortir le camping de la faillite!

-Oh t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours là pour faire du charme aux clientes insatisfaites à ce que je vois!

Je me dégage de sa poigne et me dirige vers le comptoir, donne la clé à la cliente pour être sure qu'Edward ne viendrait pas me parler.

-Voilà, je vais vous accompagner à votre...

-Inutile, inutile, donnez moi un plan je saurais m'en sortir, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Vous êtes gentille.

Ma parole, il lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi?!

- Très bien, voilà le plan. Passez un bon séjour parmis nous Madame.

Rosalie me regarda et regarda ensuite derrière elle mais n'ajouta rien car le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, elle n'oublia pas ce qu'elle avait à me dire dès qu'elle eut raccroché elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Bon, tu me racontes ou je dois te sortir les vers du nez?

Je pousse un soupir et lui raconte tout.

-Mais enfin, il a juste fait ça pour te rendre service, je vois pas où est le mal!

-Mais je sais pas, je les voyaient tous les deux et j'ai eu ce pincement au coeur... Je lui en est voulu...

Elle pouffa de rire en me regardant.

-Mon dieu, tu es jalouse, oh ça alors!

-Oh c'est bon!

-Mais enfin, il t'a invité à diner non?

Je pousse un soupir.

-Techniquement, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé...

-Oui, enfin il n'attendait que ça je pense. Ecoute, tu t'es lancé, ne reviens pas sur tes pas ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Ca se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme moi et Emmett nous le sommes.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui poser une question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Comment ça s'est fait entre vous?

Elle rit et me fit un sourire en se mordant les lèvres.

-Hum, disons qu'Emmett n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Il m'a invité au restaurant, m'a dit qu'il avait envie qu'on aille chez moi avant la fin du repas, et on a passé une nuit magnifique.

Wow... Ca c'est de l'entrée en matière...

-Ca ne sera jamais comme ça avec Edward...

Rosalie poussa un soupir.

-Non malheureusement, je pense que vu le temps que vous avez mis pour avoir un rendez-vous, c'est pas près d'arriver.

Euh... Elle est pas censé me rassurer là?

-En tout cas, durant ce diner, si tu veux que les choses avancent, hésite pas à lui faire comprendre que tu as envie de manger autre chose que des huitres...

Ok, là je crois que je suis rouge comme une écrevisse...

-Rosalie! Enfin je pourrais jamais faire ça!

-Mais si, tu verras c'est très facile! D'abord tu fais des regards langoureux et tout ce que tu manges est sexy.

Pourquoi une scène où je louche et où du jus me coule sur le menton me vient en tête?

-Ensuite, tes pieds effleurent sans faire exprès les siens, puis tu peux remonter ton pied vers le haut jusqu'à son...

-OK, je crois que j'ai compris le truc!

Elle ricana.

-Tu es si... pudique.

Ah, je m'attendais à pire comme qualificatif.

-Ou coincée, je sais pas laquelle est le mieux pour te qualifier. Néanmoins va falloir te bouger parce qu'il n'osera jamais!

Ok, faux espoir, mais je pense qu'elle tente de m'aider.

-Tu as prévu une tenue spéciale?

Euh... Elle paru attérée devant ma tête.

-C'est pas vrai. T'as jamais eu de rencard ou quoi?!

A ce moment là le téléphone sonna. Sauvé par le gong!

Au moment où je me lève, Rosalie prit le combiné et mit sur attente.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi! Ce soir à 19h Alice et moi on t'embarque chez Jasper pour te faire une beauté.

Et merde...

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre, je sais c'est qu'une transition mais importante, alors qu'en pensez vous? Je vais essayer d'etre plus rapide la prochaine fois lol.

Lilieve01


	22. Le diner

Hey hey!!!! Me revoilà!!!! Wow j'ai du mal à croire que je vous ai abandonné aussi longtemps!!! Je vais vite rattraper mon erreur don't worry!!!!

Bonne lecture!!

Lilieve01

* * *

**Chapitre 23:**

-Ah voilà, tu es parfaite!

Alice avait l'air fière du travail qu'elle avait fait sur moi. Je portais une robe neuve, bien sur, elle avait été faire les boutiques. Elle était bleu noire, avec de légères bretelles, je la trouvais magnifique, et j'avoue qu'elle mettait ma poitrine et mon corps en valeur.

Niveau coiffure, elle avait tenté de les attacher, mais elle n'avait pas du tout été satisfaite, donc on avait opté, enfin surtout elle, de laisser mes cheveux lisses sur mes épaules.

-J'avoue que tu es très sexy Bella!

Si même Rosalie disait ça alors c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Il est 19h55, Edward devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je suis nerveuse comme pas deux...

-Je ne devrais pas y aller, puis il y a Mathéo à garder...

Alice me fit rasseoir sur ma chaise d'un coup brusque.

-On s'en occupe Rose et moi, toi tu as juste à passer une bonne soirée avec mon frêre, et je te jure, que si vous ne sortez pas ensemble après ce diner, je prendrais ta tête et je la coincerai dans la porte de mon armoire géante encore vide, bon plus pour très longtemps, et ça risque de faire mal, compris?

J'ignore où elle a réussi a trouver le souffle pour dire tout ça. Rosalie eut l'air de compatir à mon malheur.

-Dis toi que ce n'est pas ton patron, que c'est juste un garçon que tu as envie de connaitre.

-Oui mais si on parle boulot?

Apparemment j'avais tout faux car Alice fit mine de se pendre et Rosalie pouffa de rire et vint à mon secours.

-Première rêgle pour ce genre de rendez-vous: Ne jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, parler boulot!

Alice se vit obliger d'en rajouter:

-Parle de tout et n'importe quoi, bon à part de ton ex et de son ex, mais à part ça, tout sauf ça!

J'hoche la tête même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser...

-Je suis sure qu'Edward est aussi nerveux que toi Bel!

-Tu crois?

Rosalie acquieça, elle me semblait plus gentille qu'avant avec moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me lève, manquant de marcher sur ma robe, faisant lever les yeux d'Alice au ciel.

Rosalie alla ouvrir et fit la bise au nouveau venu, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, j'étais en train de me retenir de m'enfuir en courant.

Edward entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net en me voyant. Mon dieu, où est ce que je peux m'enterrer?

Il s'approche de moi avec une rose et me la tend. Je la prend tentant de ne pas faire trembler ma main.

-Tu es... Indescriptible.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens déçue?

Alice arriva à ma rescousse en le frappant derrière la tête.

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça non?

-Aie! Tu sais que tu frappes fort pour une fille...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard assassin de sa soeur.

-J'aurais pu dire à Bella qu'elle est très belle, mais elle l'est tous les jours, j'aurais pu dire qu'elle est magnifique, mais là encore, le mot est faible... Les mots sont rabaissant par rapport à ce que mes yeux voient.

Wow... Ok, je crois que je vais pleurer... Rosalie et Alice ont l'air de fondre.

-Bon allez les amoureux, filez!

Et Alice me chassa de chez moi. Edward embrassa son fils puisqu'il ne le verra pas avant qu'il aille au lit. Et nous sommes en route pour... En fait je n'ai aucune idée de l'où on va...

-Où est ce qu'on va?

Il fit un sourire en coin, celui que je trouve trop craquant avant de répondre.

-C'est un endroit que j'adore. Il risque de te plaire.

- Ca ne me dit pas où on va.

-C'est une surprise Bella.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et me prit la main, un vrai gentleman.

-Nous allons dans un restaurant français.

Wow... J'avais toujours rêver de manger des spécialités françaises!

Le trajet se fit en silence, et au bout de quinze minutes nous étions arrivés.

Un homme nous ouvrit la porte et quelque chose me marqua avant même d'avoir enlevé mon manteau.

-Il n'y a personne?!

Edward pouffa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai réservé tout le restaurant, afin que tu sois la seule chose que je regarde, et qu'il n'y ait que moi qui te regarde.

Ok, je crois que j'ai jamais vu un homme aussi romantique. Je décide de le titiller un peu.

-Hum, jaloux?

Il me regarda surpris.

-Disons que oui, et que j'ai eu une bonne idée vu ta tenue ce soir...

Il m'indiqua le chemin en posant sa main en bas de mon dos. Je ressens des tonnes de frissons.

Il tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir. Un serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes.

-Je te conseille le homard, il est succulent.

Je sourie à mon... D'ailleurs comment je dois le considérer? Comme un rencard? Mon colocataire? Mon patron? Ca en fait des catégories!

-Alors ce sera le homard.

-Mettez en deux Dexter.

-Bien M Cullen, en boisson?

-Du chateau neuf du pape de 1998. ( NDA: en français dans le texte :p)

-Très bon choix Monsieur. (Nda: Pareil.)

Et le serveur s'en alla, nous laissant seuls dans la salle.

-C'est très étrange... Je veux dire, c'est impressionant, mais en plus on est que tout les deux.

-Je voulais pouvoir être sur qu'on aurait pas à hausser la voix pour s'entendre.

En effet, c'est plus pratique dans ce sens...

-J'ignorais que tu parlais français.

-Et bien, c'est toujours utile d'apprendre quand on est dans le marketing. S'il faut faire des affaires avec les français, ce qui arrive plus souvent que l'on peut le croire, c'est plus pratique.

Attention, ne t'aventure pas sur la pente boulot!

-Et sinon... Ton genre de film préféré?

-Hum... Et bien, j'aime un peu de tout, mais mon film préféré est Fight Club.

Ah... dommage que je n'ai jamais vu ce film, ça aurait pu faire de la conversation!

-Et toi, ton film préféré?

J'hésite un moment avant de répondre et puis finalement me jette à l'eau.

-Orgueils et préjugés avec Keira Knightley.

-Ah un film typiquement féminin...

-Parce que Fight Club n'est pas typiquement masculin?

Il rit à ma réplique.

-Touché. Je sais que ton livre préféré est Roméo et Juliette. Ton chanteur préféré?

- J'aime un peu tout le monde, je n'ai pas de poster d'une personne en particulier...

-Vraiment? J'ai cru voir un poster de Robert Pattinson pourtant...

Je le regarde les yeux ronds, il est entrer dans ma chambre!

-Alors pour ta gouverne, il chante mais il est surtout acteur.

Il ne répondit pas, j'enchaine tout de suite.

-Et de quel droit es-tu entrer dans ma chambre?!

-Je cherchais un balai, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait autant désolé.

Je pousse un soupir. Ce diner vire à la catastrophe...

Les plats arrivent enfin et on mange en silence.

Je sens qu'il va falloir que j'applique les conseils de Rose... Non, non seulement en dernier recours! Dis quelque chose n'importe quoi.

-Des nouvelles pour la maison?

-Non, on doit choisir un terrain et ma mère voudrait que ce soit en ville alors que mon père aimerait la campagne. C'est un dilemme...

-Et pourquoi pas entre les deux?

-Ca risque de finir comme ça, ils sont tous les deux bornés...

-Alors je sais d'où tu tiens ça...

Il me regarde en souriant, malgré la pique.

-Je le mérite j'avoue. Mais je ne sais pas si tu sais mais j'ai été adopté...

-Oui, ton père me l'a dit quand j'étais à l'hopital. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler...

-Si, ça ne me dérange pas. J'avais 4 ans lorsque mes parents sont morts dans un crash aérien. Carlisle et Esmé venaient d'adopter Emmett et apparemment n'en avait pas encore assez.

Je ris à ces mots.

-Alors, ils sont venus à l'orphelinat pour prendre une petite fille. Au moment d'aller signer les papiers pour Alice, Esmé m'a vu dans un coin en train de faire du coloriage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un coup de coeur et elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Carlisle de me prendre aussi, malgré la responsabilité que cela comporte.

-Ce sont vraiment des gens merveilleux à t'entendre.

-Oui, ils sont géniaux et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment là pour prendre nos assiettes et demander nos desserts. Je commande une dame blanche ( NDA: j'adooooore ça!!) et Edward prit des profiteroles.

Le reste du diner se passa sans encombres et finalement arriva au moment de partir.

Edward paya l'addition dont je ne verrais apparemment jamais la couleur... Et lorsque je fus dans la voiture, Edward ne prit pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

-On va où?

-Il y a un endroit que je veux absolument te montrer...

* * *

Tadaaaa, je suis gentille, je finis pas sur une note trop sadique non??? La SP est revenue!!!!!!!!!

I've got the power Hiyaaaaaa!!!!!!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous connaissez le reglement: Regle 1: on lit ma fic.

Regle 2: on écrit une review!

Regle 3: on en parle à ses amis!!!

Regle 4: on prie dieu tous les soirs pour avoir un nouveau chap

Regle 5: on vénère l'auteur en faisant un sacrifice une fois par mois... non ça c'est horrible mdr

Petite référence a Fight Club pour ceux ou celles qui l'on vu, moi ca fait pas longtemps et bon... ca se bastonne et ca saigne quoi lol

Merci encore de m'avoir lue, c'était Lilieve01, à vous les studios.

Lilieve01.


	23. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Et voici la suite que vous attendiez tous! Oh oui adulez moi! Mdr, enfin voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré l'attente qui fut trèèèès longue, et encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis allé sur ma boite mail et j'avais 90 reviews encore, eh les gens pour faire 1000 reviews il faudrait seulement 5 d'entre vous! Allez on laisse une review à la fin!**

* * *

Chapitre 23: La crique.

Je me demande bien où il m'emmène. Je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait quelque part, ça doit bien faire 20 minutes qu'on roule maintenant.

-Edward, s'il te plait, dis moi où on va?

-C'est un endroit que j'adore, je le trouve très calme et j'aime m'y rendre quand je ne vais pas bien.

Son jardin secret en quelque sorte, mais pourquoi veut-il m'y emmener? Un jardin secret est censé rester... bah secret non?

-Nous y voilà.

Il gara la voiture, mais nous étions entourés par les arbres et je ne voyais rien.

-Il va falloir un peu marcher, t'inquiète pas, trois fois rien.

Il avait du voir mon regard affolé, je n'allais pas faire une randonnée dans cette tenue, surtout que je n'avais pas l'habitude de marcher avec des talons... Merci Alice!

-Pourquoi tu tenais tant à m'emmener ici Edward?

On commençait à peine à marcher que je faillis trébucher sur une racine. Mais il me rattrapa de justesse.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que ça serait l'endroit idéal...

Je ne comprenais pas, l'endroit idéal? Mais pourquoi faire?

Enfin nous avions dépassé les arbres et la lune nous éclairait comme en plein jour, et là je vis ce qu'il voulait me montrer.

On voyait le camping d'ici, il était minuscule! Et à l'horizon on apercevait des montagnes enneigées aux sommets. C'était juste à couper le souffle.

-C'est vraiment magnifique Edward... Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, il n'y a pas de mots!

-En fait, si je suis ici ce n'est pas anodin...

Il avait l'air nerveux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Voilà, je vais déménager pour que Mathéo ait une chambre à lui et qu'on ait plus de place...

-Oh...

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être déçue, moi qui m'attendait à une bonne nouvelle...

-Et j'ai pensé que tu en aurais peut être marre de ton mobil-home...

Je le regarde surpris est-ce qu'il voulait me...

-Bella... Accepterais tu de venir vivre avec moi et Mathéo?

**Le lendemain matin:**

Fichu réveil! J'ouvre un oeil, mon poster de Robert Pattinson est toujours là. Je pousse un soupir de contentement en repensant à la veille. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte de mon mobil-home, c'était Alice.

-Bella, ouvre cette porte! Je ne plaisante pas!

Je soupire tout en grognant et alla lui ouvrir.

-Alors, raconte moi tout! Que s'est-il passé hier? Edward avait l'air déçu en venant chercher Mathéo... Ça ne s'est pas bien passé?

-Disons que ton frère m'a invité à emménager avec lui, à part ça rien de bien grave...

Elle fut surprise pendant un quart de seconde et sauta de joie.

-Mais c'est super! Toi qui pensais qu'il ne tenait pas à toi! C'est une super bonne nouvelle... Attends une minute!

Ça y est elle semblait réaliser.

-Ok, tu as 20 secondes pour me dire pourquoi tu as refusé!

-J'ai dit que je voulais y réfléchir! Ce n'est pas un non définitif!

-Mais enfin Bella, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, vous vous aimez et nous on t'adore! Et Mathéo aussi!

-Je sais, mais je trouve que ça va trop vite... Et il va acheter une maison... Je n'ai jamais vécu dans un luxe pareil Alice...

Elle sembla compatir, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Est-ce que tu as envie de vivre avec lui Bella?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre... Cet engagement m'effraie plus que ce que je pensais...

-Depuis le début tu le fais tourner en bourrique... Mais je pense que ça ne venait pas toujours de lui, je pense que inconsciemment tu rejetais mon frère parce que tu as peur de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob...

Je ne répondis pas, après tout elle venait clairement de dire que je me foutais de la gueule de son frère adoré...

-Mais je sais que tu l'aimes... Et ça crève les yeux...

Je la regarde et elle me fit un gros câlins. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que ça me faisait du bien et la serra encore plus fort en retour.

-Dis lui ce que tu ressens Bella, car à mon avis, il lui a fallut toutes ses tripes pour te demander d'aller vivre avec lui.

-Merci Alice.

Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit me laissant 4 minutes pour prendre une douche, petit déjeuner et aller travailler.

Mon dieu 4 minutes!

Une fois mes 4 minutes finies, j'étais prête et à la réception comme chaque matin. Edward n'était pas là, et c'était bizarre car il n'était jamais en retard d'habitude. Et Rosalie ne savait rien.

Il finit par arriver mais n'adressa de mot à personne à part un Bjour collectif et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je pris une profonde respiration et toqua à sa porte. Sans même attendre la permission d'entrer je me retrouvais dans son bureau.

Il semblait malheureux comme les pierres et fixait son bureau, ne remarquant même pas ma présence.

-Edward...

Il sursauta et me regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Lauren est morte ce matin... A l'hôpital, elle s'est suicidé.

QUOI? Oh mon dieu...

-Je suis vraiment...

-Elle a préféré mourir plutôt que de me voir élevé notre fils!

Voyant que je ne comprenais rien, il ajouta:

-Il y avait un mot comme quoi elle léguait la garde de Mathéo à ses grands parents maternels! Et d'après l'avocat, ce sont ses dernières volontés et on ne peut rien faire! Le juge a décidé que je n'aurais pas la garde de Mathéo puisque sa mère en avait la garde avant de mourir...

J'étais outrée par le comportement de Lauren! Même morte elle continuait de causer des ennuis...

-Il faut te battre!

Edward me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre!

-Quoi?

-Tu es en bonne santé, tu as de l'argent, une bonne situation, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas obtenir la garde de ton fils!

-Bella...

-Non Edward, écoute moi! Tu l'aimes ça se voit, et tu es malheureux rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse te l'enlever. Je pense que ça vaut la peine de se battre! Fais appel de cette décision du juge!

Il me regarda et pour la première fois de la matinée me souris. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il pensait que j'allais m'envoler.

-Au fait pour hier soir... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue...

Il ne dit rien, mais je voyais que ça aussi cela l'attristait beaucoup.

-Edward... Je serais plus que ravie de venir vivre avec toi.

* * *

**Alors? Ca valait le coup d'attendre non? En tout cas je suis assez contente de mon chapitre!**

**DES REVIEWS LES GENS ET JE VOUS AIMERAIENT POUR LA VIE!**


	24. Une proposition

**Voici la suite, oui je poste deux chapitres en une journée! Je vous assure je n'ai plus de doigts à force de taper à l'ordi lol!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lilieve01  
**

* * *

Chapitre 24: Une proposition...

Bon alors, résumons la situation, nous avons un camping en faillite sur les bras, une demande d'appel pour la garde du fils de mon copain, et mon déménagement dans une maison je vous raconte pas, on dirait un manoir!

Comme si Edward n'avait pas suffisamment de problème avec le reste... Mais il m'avait assuré que au contraire me voir emménager avec lui lui donnait du courage pour le reste...

Au début j'étais gênée car je n'avais vraiment pas très peu d'affaires et je me suis souvenue que lui n'avait plus rien à part ce qu'il avait au mobil-home.

-Je n'ai même pas une photo de mon fils...

Je l'avais serré dans mes bras sans un mot, il n'y avait rien à dire, seulement être là pour lui.

Les parents de Lauren l'avait appelé pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit de voir son fils comme lorsque Lauren était toujours en vie. Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Les parents de Lauren étaient furieux et ne comptaient pas se laisser faire.

Mais j'étais heureuse qu'Edward ait décidé de se battre, ça lui redonnait le sourire et la motivation nécessaire pour s'occuper du camping!

Et dieu sait que cette motivation allait vraiment nous aider...

Je m'écroule sur une chaise. Ma matinée a été horrible, j'ai pas réussi à m'asseoir depuis 9h ce matin... Et il est déjà 13h! Pause déjeuner!

Rosalie était ravie pour moi et Edward, elle me paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique qu'au début, même si je m'entends mieux avec Alice. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs tenu à m'acheter plus de vêtements, mais ça je m'en doutais...

-Enfin Bella! Tu n'as rien à te mettre sur le dos!

Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire là-dessus, elle me promit qu'on irait faire les magasins dès qu'elle avait finit son après-midi, et Edward fut ravi de me donner un peu de temps libre... Tout le monde se ligue contre moi!

J'allais partir déjeuner quand je vis une mercedes arrivée sur le parking. Je me figea. Je reconnaissais cette voiture, difficile de l'oublier...

-Les Volturi...

En effet, Aro Volturi venait de sortir de la voiture, me reconnaissant il me salua d'un geste de la main. Mais son regard était figé, il était totalement indifférent à ma présence, et c'était pas plus mal.

Que venait-il faire ici?

-Est-ce que Monsieur Cullen est dans son bureau?

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'il passait à côté de moi comme si je faisais parti du mobilier. Dieu que je hait ce type!

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment en courant pour entendre leur conversation sous la fenêtre ouverte. Oui je sais c'est mal, mais cet homme est le diable en personne.

-Monsieur Volturi je présume?

Edward était magistral, il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce type!

-Oui monsieur Cullen, je suis venu vous parler de ma dernière offre...

Je retins mon souffle, quel culot!

-Oui et bien?

-Vous avouerez que 2 millions, c'est plutôt une jolie somme Monsieur Cullen...

C'était probablement le triple que ce que valait le terrain...

-Oui je dois admettre que vous avez de l'argent à gaspiller Monsieur Volturi.

Et pan dans les dents! Pourtant je ne fus pas rassurée, je savais que Aro Volturi n'abandonnait jamais...

-Ecoutez Cullen...

Oula on avait oublié les monsieur d'usage, et il prenait une voix vraiment menaçante...

-... Je pense pouvoir vous aider...

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...

Et moi non plus d'ailleurs...

-J'ai des amis très hauts placés dans le ministère de la justice, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait appel à une décision concernant la garde de votre fils...

Alors là j'en ai le souffle coupé! Edward doit être dans la même situation que moi.

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas! C'est une affaire qui relève du privé!

-Oui, oui, mais nous savons que le privé et le milieu professionnel ne sont séparés que par une fine barrière...

J'entendis quelqu'un qui se déplace, probablement Edward.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, en échange du camping, vous me proposez de récupéré mon fils?

-Tout à fait, j'aime quand les gens ne tournent pas autour du pot!

Il riait presque, pensant sans doute que mon patron n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Alors je ne tournerais pas plus longtemps autour du pot, je veux que vous sortiez et que vous alliez au diable! J'espère que ça vous convient dis comme ça?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, la tension était palpable avant que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir j'entendis:

-Vous le regretterez amèrement Cullen, croyez moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de revoir votre fils!

Je dû retenir un cri d'indignation et de surprise! Comment pouvait-il faire ça...

La porte se referma en claquant et peu de temps après je voyais cet homme ignoble rejoindre sa voiture. Mais quel...

-Je te dérange pas j'espère?

AAAHHH! Oh bon dieu, Edward est à la fenêtre et me sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand il est habillé avec une chemise entrouverte.

-Non pas du tout, je regardais si tes fleurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être arrosée...

Il ne goba pas du tout mon mensonge, j'en avais conscience et je m'en fichais totalement.

-Voyez vous ça, et où est l'arrosoir?

-Bon d'accord, oui c'est vrai j'espionnais! Content?

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Mathéo?...

Il avait l'air soucieux d'un coup. Je me rapproche de la fenêtre pour être à sa hauteur.

-Il ne peut rien faire, la justice te reconnaitra totalement compétent pour élevé un enfant!

Il m'adressa un faible sourire, et j'ajouta:

-En tout cas, tu lui as bien cloué le bec à cet idiot!

-Je pensais surtout à pouvoir me regarder en face et à pouvoir te regarder en face après.

Il était trop mignon, et avant que je n'ajoute un mot ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes...

Il était tendre, il caressa mon visage tout en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je la lui offrit pleinement. Il y avait tant de passion et de tendresse à la fois, j'en avais des papillons dans le ventre...

Quand il fallut respirer, nous nous regardâmes en souriant.

-Merci d'être là pour moi Bella... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi...

-Directeur d'un camping pardi!

Cela eut pour conséquence de le faire rire tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bar, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour manger avant la fin de ma pause. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Alice parler avec Emmett et que je me souvienne de la session shopping qui devait avoir lieu..

Donc cette après-midi, je serais naze mais pas à cause du boulot!

Tiens en parlant du loup...

-SHOPPING!

-Oui Alice, je n'ai pas oublié, laisse moi juste manger un sandwich et...

-Non on va manger en ville! J'ai terminé plus tôt exprès! Allons-y!

-Mais je...

Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire! Une vraie tornade!

Je crois que j'ai de quoi m'habiller pour les 4 ans à venir! Et encore j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas m'acheter de lingerie fine coquine!

-Tu sais Bella, c'est super ce que tu fais pour mon frère et mon neveu...

-Ca a dû être un choc quand Mathéo est arrivé non?

Elle me regarda tandis qu'elle se servait de la Badoie.

-A vrai dire, on était pas vraiment fan de Lauren... Tu aurais vu comment elle traitait Edward...

Je suis surprise, elle a toujours été comme ça?

-En fait, quand ils étaient au lycée, c'était pas bien méchant, mais quand elle est tombé enceinte et qu'elle voyait qu'Edward était fou d'elle, elle lui en a fait baver...

-C'est à dire?

-Oh tu sais, c'était surtout par la parole, des fois elle lui disait qu'il était un moins que rien, qu'il ferait un père horrible... Ce genre de choses...

Quelle fille horrible...

-Ils n'ont jamais pensé à... à avorter?...

Alice se mit à rire et faillit s'étouffer avec son bout de pâtes. Elle avait réussi à m'inviter pour manger le soir aussi au restaurant italien du centre commercial, et j'avoue qu'il était délicieux.

-Si, même que mon père à proposer de leur faire gratuitement par un collègue... Mais Lauren n'a jamais rien voulu savoir... Et elle refusait l'aide d'Esmée aussi, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique trop... Ça a déprimé ma mère pendant un moment, et on l'a tous détestée pour ça. Et Edward s'éloignait de nous au fur et à mesure que les 9 mois s'écoulaient...

-Ça n'a pas dû être facile...

Elle hocha la tête.

-Non, mais on se disait qu'un jour il se réveillerait et qu'il la verrait comme ce qu'elle était réellement... Et il a fallut qu'elle le trompe pour qu'il se décide à rompre... En fait, ce qui le retenait surtout à la fin c'était son fils... Il était admiratif devant lui, il était un autre homme...

Je voyais bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-On était plutôt content quand ils se sont séparés... Puis elle est partie faire sa vie à Hollywood grâce à son amant, et elle a emmené Mathéo avec elle sans rien dire à Edward.

-Comment ça? Elle l'a juste emmené comme ça? Sans prévenir qui que ce soit?

-Elle savait qu'il était en plein dans ses études et qu'il n'oserait pas émettre une objection, après tout Mathéo était bien traité... Mais oui Lauren est partie du jour au lendemain... Tu aurais vu la tête d'Edward quand il nous a annoncé qu'il ne verrait quasiment jamais son fils... J'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds...

Je reconnaissais bien l'expression qu'il avait eu lorsque je l'avais vu dans son bureau le lendemain, une vraie souffrance...

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il se batte! Il a de la chance Mathéo n'est pas encore très grand, il peut encore faire partie de sa vie, et il a envie de le récupéré cette fois et ce grâce à toi Bella!

-Je n'ai fait que le conseiller, je voyais bien qu'il était malheureux...

-Tu es une fille bien Bella! Je t'adore et je te considère comme ma sœur!

Elle fit le tour de la petite table et me fit un gros câlin, décidément! Mais j'avoue que j'adorais ça, faire en quelque sorte partie d'une famille...

-Justement, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais le week end prochain?

-Euh rien pourquoi?

Je vis ses yeux briller de malice avant de me répondre elle but une grande gorgée d'eau gazeuse:

-Parce qu'on va aller dîner chez mes parents!

Ses parents? Comme ceux d'Edward?

-Mais, enfin c'est beaucoup trop tôt Alice!

-N'importe quoi, vous vivez ensemble, il est plus que temps non?

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, je pousse un soupir et m'enfonce dans ma chaise.

-Tu as déjà vu mon père à l'hôpital en plus.

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas pareil! Là je le verrais en tant que...

Beau-père?

-Enfin tu m'as comprise!

-T'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent que t'adorer, toute la famille t'a déjà adoptée!

Je ne répondis pas mais elle avait raison au fond, j'aimais Edward, même si je ne lui avais encore jamais dit, et puis voir ses parents ce n'est pas pire que d'emménager ensemble...

-Très bien, samedi soir chez tes parents alors?

Elle sauta de joie pendant 5 bonnes minutes et nous commandâmes nos desserts.

J'étais quand même ultra nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer, mais à moins de mettre le feu à leur vêtements je vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas m'apprécier vu qu'ils ont du supporter Lauren...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Un peu plus long que le dernier que j'ai posté! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires!**

**Lilieve01**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci pour vos reviews et oui I'M Back! lol Je suis ravie de voir à quel point vous êtes encore fan de cette histoire après tout ce temps sans avoir publié! Je suis vraiment ravie! Oui je sais je l'ai déjà dit lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS: J'ai atteint les 1000 commentaires!  
**

**Lilieve01  
**

* * *

Chapitre 25: Le calme avant la tempête...

Cela faisait deux jours que Aro Volturi avait menacé Edward et depuis plus rien... Et j'avoue que je n'aimais pas ça... Mais pas du tout... Edward lui continuait à faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit... Il ne se rendait pas compte je pense que cet homme était vraiment dangereux...

Mais je préférais ne rien dire, j'attends que quelque chose de terrible se produise... Même si je ne sais pas techniquement ce qu'Aro va faire...

Rosalie elle, et bien elle restait fidèle à elle-même, à croire que jamais rien ne la stressais.

-Oh tu sais dès que je suis stressée, Emmett m'emmène dans la chambre puis au 7ème ciel et ça marche à tous les coups!

Ok... Ces deux là sont des vrais lapins... Heureusement que dès que j'ai un problème ça ne finit pas dans le lit... Sinon on quitterait jamais la chambre! Jolie chambre d'ailleurs... J'ai tout décoré moi-même! Bon ok, j'ai choisit la couette et Alice à tout mis à mes goûts, mais c'est comme si je l'avais fais moi même!

Aujourd'hui, et comme d'habitude maintenant, il n'y avait quasiment plus de plaintes, enfin si toujours les femmes bien sur.

-Bella, tu peux prendre ta pause si tu veux.

Depuis la nouvelle organisation, j'avais l'occasion de prendre des pauses! Je peux vous dire au début ça me faisait vraiment bizarre!

-Merci Rose, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je décide d'utiliser ma pause et d'aller voir Alice au bord de la piscine. Emmett parlait avec elle et semblait bien s'amuser.

-Tiens voilà la plus belle!

Emmett adorait me voir rougir et se moquait de moi dès qu'il voyait mes joues prendre cette couleur.

-Emmett! Arrête ça!

Il retourna à son comptoir sans rien ajouter.

-Alors Bella, ça se passe bien la cohabitation?

Je pousse un grognement et m'asseois à côté d'elle sur une chaise en plastique.

-Dois-je comprendre que non? Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous deux?

-Je peux pas vraiment te répondre, parce qu'en fait, quand il rentre le soir, j'ai déjà mangé, quand je ne suis pas déjà couchée... Donc bon, on partage le même lit mais j'ai l'impression d'être seule comme pas possible...

Alice sembla réfléchir un moment et se pencha vers moi pour me faire une confidence.

-Il faut qu'il prenne des vacances, sinon il va devenir maboule!

Des vacances?

-Alice... Tu crois pas qu'avec tout ce qui se passe Edward va prendre une semaine pour se détendre? Si il travaille pas il s'occupe du futur procès...

-Oui mais justement, il faut qu'il évacue tout ça!

Je rêve!

-Tu vas pas me dire de faire comme Rosalie et Emmett quand même?

Elle roula les yeux.

-Vous avez fait l'amour combien de fois depuis les quatre mois qu'Edward est ici?

4 mois? Déjà?

-Euh... Et bien...

Elle me regarde avec insistance...

-Dis moi que vous l'avez fait quand même!

-Oui bien sur!

Je n'aimais pas du tout ma position, je me sentais horriblement gênée...

-Bella, il faut qu'il déstresse, et tu es la meilleure chose pour ça. Et puis pas forcément une semaine entière, juste trois jours, ça serait déjà pas mal!

-Il ne voudra même pas pour un jour Alice, il est persuadé que si il quitte camping, celui ci va couler dans l'heure qui suit!

Elle sembla penser que j'exagérais mais après tout elle connaissait son frère.

-Laisse moi lui parler, je saurais le convaincre!

Je la crois sur parole!

-Bon allez je dois y retourner, ma pause est finie!

-Oublie pas ce soir!

Ce soir? Oh mon dieu! Le dîner chez les Cullen!

Je continue de marcher en essayant de pas trembler et de ne pas trébucher.

Une cliente, qui n'avait pas l'air contente me rentra presque dedans.

-Il y a une fuite d'eau dans ma salle de bain!

-Ah...

Mon corps était là mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

-Quoi Ah? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me répondre? Je vais en référé à votre supérieur!

Et elle me planta là, avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot.

J'arrive à la réception et Rosalie était en train de répondre au téléphone.

Je regarde si je n'avais rien dans le cahier des remarques, mais apparemment j'allais juste rester à la réception sauf en cas de dernière minute. Je pousse un soupir, je regrette presque les débuts où Edward me faisait nettoyer 98 transats...

Edward sort en compagnie de la même bonne femme que tout à l'heure, il n'a pas l'air content, et elle n'ont plus.

Je sens que je vais pas tarder à être appelé dans le bureau...

-Bella, dans mon bureau s'il te plait...

Oh, je déteste avoir raison...

A contre cœur, je le suis dans son bureau, m'attendant à une réprimande.

Au lieu de ça, dès que j'eus refermé la porte sur nous, il m'embrassa avec passion. Au début surprise, je finis par répondre à son baiser.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la fuite d'eau dans la salle de bain de la dame?

Je lui fis mes yeux de chien battus le faisant rire.

-Non pas du tout. Après tout, tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon!

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et je ne pu m'empêcher de dire:

-J'ai un peu peur pour le diner de ce soir...

Vu sa tête il avait aussi oublié qu'il devait aller manger chez ses parents.

-Merde! J'avais totalement oublié! Je suis trop overbooké en ce moment, je mangerais un sandwich.

QUOI?

-Edward! Je suis déjà mortifiée d'aller manger chez tes parents pour la première fois et tu ne veux même pas venir? Je vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas sans toi!

Il poussa un soupir, on dirait que ça l'embêtait à un point...

-On ira un autre jour...

Alice avait raison, il lui faut vraiment des vacances. Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de sortir, avant d'exploser...

C'était sans compter Edward qui m'agrippa par le bras pour m'obliger à le regarder.

-Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment...

-Ca sera quand le bon moment?

Je sentais la colère montée, ma frustration depuis que j'avais emménagé avec lui commençait à prendre le dessus.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Je pensais que ce camping était important pour toi!

-Oui mais toi tu l'es beaucoup plus!

Il fut surpris mais ne me lâcha pas, après tout on avait jamais vraiment étalé nos sentiments pour le moment. Ce qui est assez ironique vu que l'on vit ensemble...

-Si j'avais su que tu te gâcherais la santé pour ce camping, je t'aurais laissé le vendre aux Volturi!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

-Edward, le camping ne va pas couler si tu te relaxes! Et ce diner en famille est justement ce dont tu as besoin...

Il semblait hésiter mais sur le point de laisser tomber les armes...

-Le camping sera toujours là demain matin!

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant et je lui rendis.

-Tu as raison, allons à ce diner. Et tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse, mon père t'adore déjà, tandis que ma mère vu tout ce qu'Alice a dû lui dire sur toi, c'est comme si elle te connaissait depuis des mois!

Je me sentis un peu plus rassurée, finalement ça n'allait pas être si terrible que ça.

Le soir même:

-Bella, tu reprendras bien un peu de pâtes?

-Non merci Mme Cullen, je pense que si j'en reprends mon ventre va exploser.

Tout le monde se figea lorsque j'eus finis ma phrase. La mère d'Edward me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle. Est-ce que je l'avais offensé en ne reprenant pas du plat principal?

-Bella, interdiction de m'appeler Mme Cullen, tu me tutoies et c'est Esmée!

Je peux me remettre à respirer, je hoche la tête après tout ça serait plus simple comme ça si on venait à... C'est là que je réalisais que j'avais envie de recommencer. D'avoir d'autres diners dans ce genre, ils étaient tous charmants, même Carlisle était drôle et faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise.

Je me sentais vraiment bien intégrée, et ça me faisait chaud au coeur.

-Que fais-tu pour Noël Bella?

Le père de la famille venait de me poser une question des plus sensibles. Mes 2 derniers Noël je les avaient passés au camping seule ou avec Virginie pour le dernier.

-Et bien, rien.

Je crois qu'Esmée n'a jamais été aussi choqué de sa vie.

-Mais enfin, c'est horrible d'être seule à Noël!

Edward prit ma main comme pour me soutenir.

-Maman, elle ne sera pas seule, puisqu'elle viendra chez nous pour l'occasion.

-Edward! Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer!

Esmée s'offusqua encore plus.

-Mais qui parle de s'imposer? Bella, tu ne nous dérange absolument pas, d'ailleurs je ne connais pas ce mot!

-Mais Noël est une fête de famille...

-Et tu en fais partie ma belle...

Edward baisa ma main comme pour appuyer ses mots. Je fus encore plus touchée.

-Alors je serais plus que ravie de passer Noël avec vous.

Esmée accueillit ma réponse avec un large sourire, c'était communicatif décidément!

Soudain le portable d'Edward sonna alors que nous arrivions au dessert.

-Edward, pas de téléphone à table!

-Deux secondes maman, c'est peut-être important.

Il se leva de table, me laissant au milieu de tous les Cullen et de Rosalie. Pour lancer la conversation je demanda à Alice quand elle comptait inviter Jasper à diner ici. Alice grinça des dents car apparemment ses parents n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle avait un petit ami.

-C'est vrai ma chérie? Mais c'est formidable!

-Maman, t'emballe pas ok?

-NOOON!

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait pour hurlé comme ça?

Il revint dans le salon à grand pas, l'air totalement hébété.

-Edward!

Je me lève et le prit dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Le camping...

Je le regarde les yeux rivés sur lui, totalement paniquée.

-Quoi le camping?

Il eut besoin de s'asseoir avant de continuer.

-Il a brûlé...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires!**

**Lilieve01**


	26. Et le monde s'écroula

**Wow merci pour tous vos supers messages! Et voici pour vous la suite de leurs aventures et oui j'ai fait brûler le camping et beaucoup d'entre vous ont bien sur deviné qui était l'incendiaire, ce salaud!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lilieve01  
**

* * *

Chapitre 26:Et le monde s'écroula...

Nous fumes tous abasourdis par la nouvelle. Je ne savais pas si il fallait pleurer, crier ou tout ça à la fois...

-Brûlé mais...

Edward ne laissa pas finir Alice, qui était tout aussi bouleversée que moi.

-Je viens d'avoir le chef des pompiers au téléphone, il ne reste rien!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, plus rien? Comment était-ce possible?

Edward se leva furax et à bout de nerfs, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Je n'osais pas le rejoindre, après tout il devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir convaincu de venir diner chez ses parents...

Emmett voulu faire de l'humour mais personne n'avait le coeur à l'écouter.

Rosalie tentait de réconforter Alice qui s'étais mise à pleurer, ça devait lui rappeler la perte de sa propre maison quelques mois auparavant...

Enfin, un incendie ne se déclenche pas comme ça, comme par magie!

Et là, j'eu comme une révélation! Mais bien sur!

-Volturi!

Tout le monde fut étonné d'entendre un son sortir de ma bouche. Carlisle s'approcha de moi inquiet.

-Bella, tu es fatiguée et choquée...

-Non, je ne délire pas! Les Volturi ont menacés Edward si il ne vendait pas le camping, il allait lui arriver quelque chose et j'ignorais quoi il y a encore 20 minutes...

-Ce sont des accusations très grave, les Volturi sont une famille très réputée et quasi intouchable...

-Je le sais bien, mais j'ai des preuves qu'ils voulaient le terrain pour y construire un parc d'attraction, ils étaient prêt à l'acheter une fortune!

Le père d'Edward sembla réfléchir et ajouta:

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont déclenché l'incendie... Même si Aro Volturi est un homme impitoyable, personne n'a jamais rien contre lui...

Je sentis une rage montée en moi, c'était tellement injuste! Le camping était foutu et on ne pouvait rien faire contre ça!

Esmée s'approcha de moi et posa son bras sur le mien comme pour me réconforter.

-Edward a besoin de toi en ce moment, va le voir.

J'hoche la tête et prit la direction que mon petit ami avait pris avant moi.

J'arrivais dans un petit salon, très bien décoré, Esmée avait beaucoup de goût. Il était là, il regardait par la fenêtre, sans un mot.

J'allais faire un pas vers lui, mais il se recula. J'en fus vraiment blessée.

-Edward...

-Non ne dis rien s'il te plait!

Il était sec, à la limite de la méchanceté... Je pris une profonde respiration.

-Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est...

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses!

Je me fige. Mes excuses?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux...

-Si tu vois exactement de quoi je veux parler!" Edward, le camping sera toujours là demain, fais donc une pause!"

Je suis mortifiée. Il m'en voulait vraiment?

-Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Tu as bien insisté pour que je ne travaille pas ce soir au camping. Comme si tu savais à l'avance...

QUOI?

-Tu veux dire que j'ai contribué à la perte du camping? J'avais besoin de ce boulot, pourquoi j'aurais voulu qu'il brûle?

Je sens le ton monter, mais je ne supporte pas ses fausses accusations.

-Et bien peut être qu'Aro a trouvé la somme qui réaliserait tout tes désirs! Ou peut-être autre chose qui sait?

Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Il perdait la tête! Ce n'était pas le Edward que j'aimai devant moi, ce n'était qu'un homme au coeur de pierre... Pire, sans coeur.

-Edward, j'espère que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire! C'est ridicule voyons!

-Alors maintenant je suis ridicule? Depuis le début, depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce camping, il ne m'est arrivé que des problèmes!

Je fus meurtrie par ce qu'il venait de dire... Après tout on s'est rencontré au camping, est-ce que cela voulait dire que... Je voulais être sure qu'il ne le pensait pas.

-Vraiment? QUE des problèmes?...

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de cette dispute et sans hésiter me dit:

-Oui, vraiment que des problèmes.

Je sens les larmes coulées et lâcha avant de sortir de cette maison et de sa vie.

-En voilà déjà un de rêglé...

* * *

**Chapitre très très court, je l'admet, mais j'aime faire ma sadique et cette coupure est essentielle pour la suite... Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et de continuer à être fidèle!**

**Lilieve01**


	27. La Terre continue de tourner

**OK... Alors là vous avez explosé ma boite mail, normal quoi! Eh eh eh oui je suis une sadique je le sais vous en faites pas! **

**Par contre j'aime comment tout le monde se contredit: certaines me disent; tu t'éloignes du camping tandis que d'autres me disent: géniale l'histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward lol.**

**Et j'ai adoré une autre review qui dit qu'elle était morte de rire parce que personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir si quelqu'un était mort dans l'incendie du camping... J'avoue qu'à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ça, oui les pertes humaines bon... Mdr, je plaisante bien évidemment! Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir fait remarqué!**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Lilieve01**

* * *

Chapitre 27: La terre continue de tourner...

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ça s'était produit. En attendant de trouver mieux j'avais été engagé à la réception d'un hôtel qui, par chance, me laissait une chambre pour dormir, histoire que je ne sois pas à la rue...

Je travaille un peu comme un automate depuis l'histoire de l'incendie, sans grand enthousiasme.

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, que ce soit du camping, d'Edward ou de sa famille...

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait accusé comme ça, c'est vrai quoi! D'un côté je mourrais d'envie d'aller le voir et qu'on se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'un autre, il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un problème de plus pour lui dans sa vie.

Alors bon, me voilà à répondre au téléphone, à faire le ménage dans les chambres si besoin et j'avoue que le travail et l'ambiance du camping me manque énormément...

Mais bon, il faut que je tourne la page, après tout lui il l'avait probablement déjà tournée...

Je pousse un énième soupir en regardant l'horloge de l'entrée, j'avais terminée depuis 5 bonnes minutes mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans ma petite chambre de 9m2 à déprimé toute la soirée.

Allez c'est décidé, je vais aller prendre un café en face, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal!

J'arrive dans la boutique, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si ce n'était qu'un bar, au moins il respirait la joie de vivre, et c'est exactement de ça dont j'avais besoin.

Je m'asseois à une table vide et attends que quelqu'un veuille bien venir prendre ma commande.

-Mademoiselle, vous désirez?

Un charmant jeune homme vient de m'accoster, il n'est pas très grand, il a des yeux bleu et des cheveux blonds vénitiens. Il a l'air sympa mais à côté d'Edward il parait bien fade...

-Euh, je voudrais un cappuccino s'il vous plait.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention, tandis que je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Bonjour Bella.

Dire que je suis choquée serait un euphémisme!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Alice me fit un grand sourire rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Cache ta joie de me voir ma grande!

-Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis un mois, j'ai l'impression de parler à une revenante!

Son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacer par une moue.

-Un mois déjà? Que le temps passe vite!

Je n'ajoute rien et je ne regarde même pas le serveur qui dépose ma tasse devant moi.

Je cru comprendre qu'Alice prenait la même chose que moi et j'attendit que le serveur s'en aille pour continuer.

-Oui un mois! Et pour moi au contraire, ça a été très long! Bon sang Alice, qu'as tu fait pendant tout ce temps?

Elle se tortilla les doigts avant de me répondre:

-Il ne voulait plus qu'on te parle... J'ai pourtant essayer de le faire à son insu mais à croire qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais tenter...

-Attends, Edward t'a interdit de me parler? C'est ridicule voyons!

-Je sais, et si je suis ici maintenant devant toi, c'est qu'il a fini par le comprendre aussi...

C'est déjà ça! Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute Bella, il a été injuste et dur envers toi... Mais laisse lui une chance de se rattraper...

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est assis à ta place en ce moment même pour me dire ça?

Elle pousse un soupir en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-Parce que tu aurais catégoriquement refusé de lui adresser la parole! Têtue comme tu es!

Je me retiens de lui dire que c'était amplement mérité quand le garçon lui posa sa tasse devant elle.

-Il s'en est passé des choses en un mois! Edward a réussit à avoir la garde de son fils pour les vacances pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un début mais il est ravi!

J'hoche la tête, c'est une bonne chose pour eux deux.

-Sinon, l'incendie a été déclaré criminel et l'assurance a accepté de tout payée! Edward pense que le camping rouvrira dans 1 an maximum!

Je n'en reviens pas, alors comme ça, ils allaient reconstruire le camping?

-Ensuite Carlisle est allé voir les Volturi pour les menacer, il leur a dit que si il tentait quoique ce soit dans le procès de Mathéo il dévoilerait les preuves qu'il a sur eux.

-Il a des preuves?

J'étais soufflée, en effet il s'en était passé des choses en 4 semaines!

Alice pouffa.

-Bien sur que non, mais ils ont gobé ça, enfin pour le moment, donc Edward est tranquille.

Je me sentais tout à coup totalement exclue de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils n'avaient pas chômer, j'étais presque déçue de ne pas avoir participé à tout ça...

Mais au fait...

-Comment tu as su où je me trouvais Alice?

Elle rigola tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Facile! Je t'ai repérée il y a 10 minutes, je venais faire du shopping dans le centre commercial au coin de la rue. Je t'ai vu sortir de l'hôtel, au début je me demandais ce que tu faisais là et puis c'est là que je t'ai vu venir ici.

Je comprend mieux.

-Alice... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir Edward pour le moment...

Elle sembla déçue l'espace d'un instant et eut un sourire malicieux comme elle sait si bien les faire.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Parce que tu as dit pour le moment...

Je ne répond pas et je la vois mettre sa veste et avant de partir elle ajouta:

-Je dirais à mon frère qu'il n'aura pas la tâche facile mais... Evite de le piétiner ok?

Je pouffe en acquiesçant et la regarde sortir du bar en sautillant comme à son habitude.

Je sens que je vais pas tarder à entendre parler de lui...

* * *

Eh eh eh, que d'avancement, les prochains chapitres seront plus concentrés sur Edward et Bella et bien sur le camping en reconstruction!

Alors? Dites moi tout! Je vous adore et encore merci à tous vos gentils messages! 1065 reviews! Youhou

Lilieve01


	28. Pourquoi!

**Salut les gens! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, toutes aussi géniales! Oui les deux derniers chapitres étaient courts, mais bon là je compte bien me rattraper. **

**Oui Bella pardonne facilement à Alice, mais je vous rappelle qu'elle y est pour rien dans cette séparation et qu'Alice ne l'a pas insultée, au contraire elle voulait reprendre contact donc bon, elle est quand même gentille.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lilieve01**

* * *

Et encore une journée de finie! J'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux pieds. J'arrête pas de penser à Alice et sa visite.

Je ne veux pas penser à Edward, pas après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que je n'allais pas tarder à le revoir... Surement pour se faire pardonner de son comportement. Mais il m'avait fait trop mal...

Je souris à Florian, mon collègue, il est gentil, mignon, tout ce qu'il faut, mais, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Edward de la tête. Je sais que Florian adorerait sortir avec moi un soir, malheureusement je lui avais fait comprendre que ses avances resteraient vaines. Et pourtant il restait toujours aussi gentil envers moi.

Je sors de l'hôtel un instant pour pouvoir voir la lumière du jour. Je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre, j'ai fini tous mes livres. Tiens et si j'allais m'en acheter un ou deux? La librairie se trouve un peu plus en contrebas. Je remonte dans ma chambre au premier étage pour aller prendre mon sac à main. Arrivée devant ma porte, je vis un mot avec un bouquet de fleurs énorme. J'ai jamais vu un bouquet aussi gros, il y avait des roses blanches, rouges et roses. Comme lorsqu'il était venu me voir à l'hopital.

Car pas besoin de lire la carte pour savoir de qui ça venait. Edward Cullen.

"Pour la plus belle, avec tout mon amour

Un garçon qui a fait la plus belle bêtise de sa vie en te laissant partir..."

Je pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il croit vraiment que ça va tout arranger? Des fleurs? Devant ma porte?

Je prends le bouquet et l'amène dans le hall, il servira de décoration pour les clients. Mais hors de question qu'il soit dans ma chambre!

Je remonte à ma chambre, prends mon sac à main et ressort.

Arrivée à la librairie, je regarde les romans historiques, j'avoue que j'avais vraiment un faible pour ce genre de livres.

Je prends un livre au hasard, la couverture m'attire par ses couleurs et son titre.

Je lis le résumé, il avait l'air vraiment pas mal. Un détective de l'air Victorienne en Angleterre qui mène des enquêtes avec des nouvelles techniques scientifiques pour l'époque. Un certain Murdoch.

Je me retourne et rentre dans quelqu'un, faisant tombé mon libre par-terre.

Sans regarder la personne qui m'avait frappé, je me baisse pour le ramasser. Malheureusement, mon "agresseur' avec eu la même idée. Nos têtes se rencontrèrent avec un choc.

Aouch. Je tombe les fesses par-terre, me frottant la tête pour calmer la douleur. La personne me tendit la main que je prit sans hésiter pour me relever.

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je savais directement à qui j'avais à faire.

Je lâche sa main immédiatement, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse d'idées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Edward?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je m'avance entre les rayons, lui tournant le dos.

-Bella, s'il te plait...

Je ne veux rien entendre, j'arrive à la caisse pour payer mon livre.

-Laisse moi te l'offrir...

Je me retourne vers lui, avec un regard du tueuse que je n'imaginais pas avoir.

-Edward, arrête, laisse moi tranquille.

Il se figea, je crois qu'il a compris. Je paye mon livre et je sors comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

Je sens qu'il me suit. Je me retourne, je me retiens de lui hurler dessus en pleine rue.

-Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, laisse moi tranquille!

-Bella, je t'ai déjà laissé partir une fois, je ne referais pas cette erreur!

-Mais enfin, la dernière fois tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un problème de plus sur ta liste!

-Je sais... Et je regrette de t'avoir dit ça! J'étais en colère, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu... Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais une des personnes qui m'était chère...

Je ne relève pas, et je continue de marcher sans faire attention à lui.

-Alors c'est comme ça? Tu as décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole?

Je m'arrête, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas rentrer avant la nuit en continuant comme ça.

-Ecoute, j'ai compris, mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré ok? Et depuis quand Alice n'a plus le droit de me parler parce que tu en a décidé?

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme, apparemment il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai eu tort de l'empêcher de te parler, j'avoue, mais c'était trop dur de penser qu'elle allait te voir, te parler alors que moi...

Il pouffe, je rêve, il se marre en plus!

-Jaloux de ma propre soeur... C'est n'importe quoi...

-En tout cas, si tu crois qu'il suffit de m'offrir des fleurs et de venir me voir à la librairie pour que j'oublie les horreurs que tu m'as dites?

-Comment as tu pu croire une seule phrase ? Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal! Bon sang Bella, on vivait ensemble!

-Vivre ensemble? Je n'appelle pas ça vivre ensemble!

Ca y est, je sens le ton monter, mais il l'a cherché!

-De quoi?...

-Arrête Edward, j'étais dans la même maison que toi oui, mais je n'appelle pas ça vivre ensemble quand on ne se voit pas, et qu'on se parle que pendant le travail! Quand tu rentrais à la maison, je dormais déjà à chaque fois et tu mangeais seul ton repas froid!

Il avait l'air vraiment étonné de ma réflexion, après tout je n'en avais parlé qu'à Alice.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que je te rendais malheureuse...

Il avait l'air vraiment triste de cette situation. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

-Je n'étais pas malheureuse! Je m'en serais accommodée, mais là, ce dont je ne pourrais pas t'excuser, c'est d'avoir cru ou même sous entendu que j'y étais pour quelque chose dans l'incendie! Ce camping, j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux! Bon sang, Edward, on vivait ensemble!

J'étais heureuse de réutiliser sa phrase, je recommence à marcher, sans me retourner. Je savais qu'il ne me suivrait pas. Il avait abandonné. Pour le moment...

Le lendemain:

J'arrive pour embaucher. Florian m'attend derrière le comptoir, l'air surpris.

-Bella, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Ro non c'est pas vrai! Mais qu'on me laisse en paix!

-Qui ça?

-Il est devant la porte du hall là-bas, il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait.

-Ok merci beaucoup Florian, j'arrive tout de suite, t'inquiète pas!

-Oh c'est pas grave, je pense pas que je serais débordé.

Je lui souris, et me dirige vers la porte.

-Bon Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux.

-Je... Je voulais t'inviter à diner ce soir, si tu es disponible.

-Et la réponse est non. Désolée, je suis très occupée.

Bon c'était un mensonge, mais je n'avais aucune envie de diner avec lui, ni ce soir ni un autre.

Il me fit un sourire désabusé.

-Et je suppose que les autres soirs aussi, tu es prise? Bella... Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à m'éviter.

Je peux toujours essayer...

-Je dois aller travailler, et tu n'as pas un camping à reconstruire?

Il me regarde avec un sourire, ce sourire, qu'est-ce que je l'adore!

-Oui je le reconstruit, et je voulais ton avis sur les plans avant d'attaquer avec les constructions.

Ba voyons!

-Tu as pas mieux ? Tu peux pas m'inviter à diner, alors tu trouves l'excuse du camping pour passer du temps avec moi!

-A toi de me dire si ça marche.

Je sens que je vais me mordre les doigts après ça.

-D'accord, mais ne te fais d'idées, je veux juste voir à quoi va ressembler le futur camping, à point c'est tout. Et maintenant je vais aller travailler, et ne reviens pas ce soir! J'irais avec Alice pour les plans.

Et je le laisse là, planté, au moins j'aurais juste la satisfaction d'avoir enlevé ce sourire de son visage.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ci? J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, elle risque de pas se laisser faire dans les autres chapitres non plus, Edward va en baver ^^.**

**Lilieve01**


	29. Découvertes

**Bien le bonjour! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! c'est trop géant! **

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Lilieve01.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29:**

Le soir où je devais me rendre chez les Cullen arriva à grande vitesse... Alice est venu me chercher avec sa jolie nouvelle voiture, une jaguar noire. Très discret...

-Bonjour Bella! Tu es prête?

-Oui Alice, mai je te préviens je vais juste regarder les plans du camping et après je m'en vais ok?

Je voulais être claire dès le début, hors de question que je reste plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait.

-En fait Esmée voulait que tu restes diner...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, bien sur, comment pourrait-il en être autrement...

-On verra, ça dépendra du comportement d'Edward.

Je monte à ses côtés dans la voiture. Elle ne répondit pas, il avait du déjà lui dire que je l'avais envoyer promener.

Le trajet me sembla long, je pensais aux Cullen, je dois avouer qu'ils m'avaient un peu manqué...

-Tu sais, si tu restais diner Esmée serait vraiment au ciel...

-J'ai dit qu'on verrait Alice!

Nous étions arrivées. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici depuis le fameux diner où tout avait été de travers.

Déjà un mois, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier, je sentis ma gorge se serrée en y repensant. Je me demandais comment on avait pu en arriver là...

Une paire de bras géantes m'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion. Emmett avait l'air content de me voir. Ca me faisait plaisir et je lui rendis son étreinte.

-On est content que tu ais accepté de venir Bella.

Esmée et Carlisle me saluèrent à leur tour, Rosalie était en retrait et à ma surprise je voyais Jasper juste à côté d'elle. Je me tourne vers Alice et elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire: "Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard promis".

-Bella, comment tu vas?

-Je vais très bien merci Carlisle.

-Nous étions ravi d'apprendre que tu as réussi à trouver du travail. D'après Alice c'est à la réception d'un hôtel?

-Oui, ils m'ont prise presque tout de suite, et je suis logée donc tout va bien.

Je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, nous arrivions dans le petit salon. Cette pièce... Là où il m'avait crié des horreurs que je n'arrive pas à oublier...

J'entendais un piano au loin, je supposais que c'était Edward, il n'était même pas venu me dire bonjour! Pas que je m'en soucie, non; après tout je ne voulais pas le voir... Enfin, c'est bizarre quand même, un coup il me poursuit presque dans la rue et après il m'ignore presque...

Je voulais voir les plans et m'en aller avant que ma volonté ne flanche!

-Alors, ces plans de camping? Je suis sure que tout est parfait!

Alice se leva pour aller chercher Edward et les plans.

Esmée me parla de tout et de rien, nous n'abordions pas le sujet Volturi, mais ils me parlèrent de Mathéo, à quel point c'était bien de le voir pendant les week end et qu'Edward était heureux de l'avoir pendant cette courte période.

Au moment où j'allais dire que c'était une bonne chose, Edward entra dans la pièce.

Je fus surprise de voir à quel point il était négligé, sa chemise était froissée, son pantalon aussi, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, on aurait dit qu'il sortait du lit ou du moins d'une torpeur.

-Salut Bella.

Je ne répondis pas tellement j'étais surprise, il avait l'air abattu, alors que ce matin même il avait l'air pas trop mal.

Il mit les plans sur la table, les ouvre et sort sans même me jeter un regard.

Je ne comprend plus rien! Sans dire un mot, sans regarder les plans je le suivis.

Il était dans la salle du piano, il allait s'y remettre mais il regarda juste les touches, sans bouger, tel un zombie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ne se retourna même pas!

-Edward! Regarde moi!

Il ne réagit même pas.

Je vais commencer à m'énerver!

-Je n'aurais pas du venir!

Et j'allais quitter la pièce lorsque j'entendis:

-Bella...

Ah enfin! J'avais cru qu'il avait perdu sa langue!

-Ce matin tu pétais le feu! Pourquoi ce changement?

-J'ai réalisé que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais... Que je t'avais perdue pour toujours...

Ah ok...

Un silence s'installa... Que répondre dans ces cas là?

-Edward...

-Non Bella! Ne dis rien, c'est plus simple comme ça!

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais triste pour lui... Je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que j'arriverais à passer outre... Mais pour le moment, j'en étais incapable...

Alice vint me rejoindre et poussa un soupir.

-Il est comme ça depuis que tu lui a parlé ce matin...

J'hoche la tête sans rien dire... Que dire de toute façon?

-Bella, si tu ne peux pas lui pardonner, dis le moi, et je lui dirais qu'il faut qu'il t'oublies...

-Je...

Est-ce que j'avais envie qu'il m'oublie? La réponse s'imposait à moi... Mais serait-il prêt à être patient?

-Il me faut juste du temps Alice... Pour le moment je peux pas le voir et ne pas lui en vouloir... Il va falloir qu'il soit patient et surtout pas collant comme il l'a fait hier!

Elle me sourit et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je parlais de ça avec sa soeur mais bon...

-Edward attendra le temps qu'il faudra j'en suis sure!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son enthousiasme.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais le voir dans cet état m'a fait réalisé que finalement je ne valais pas mieux niveau moral...

Mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas faire taire cette voix... La voix de ma conscience qui me disait de faire attention et de ne pas le laisser revenir dans ma vie si facilement...

J'espèrais en tout cas ne pas me tromper.

Je retourne dans le salon avec Alice, Edward n'était pas là et je décidais de ne pas y faire attention.

Les plans étaient clairs et précis. L'espace était réorganisé de sorte qu'on pouvait rajouter 20 mobil-home sans pour autant être les uns sur les autres. A croire que personne avant lui n'y avait pensé! Il comptait faire une piscine de plus, un bassin en forme de goutte à côté d'un autre bassin plus petit avec un toboggan!

Incroyable, c'était vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour passer ses vacances en famille!

Esmée insista pour que je reste diner, mais je lui fis comprendre que j'étais fatiguée et que demain je commençais tôt.

Elle me fit promettre de revenir un autre soir pour rester diner et passer la soirée avec eux.

Alice me raccompagna chez moi, nous échangeâmes des banalités. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la présence de Jasper!

-Alors? Finalement, c'est très sérieux entre vous!

-Oh, et bien en fait, quand tu en as parlé au diner il y a un mois ma mère m'a tanné pour l'inviter un soir, et depuis il vient tous les soirs, papa et maman l'adorent!

-C'est une bonne chose, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent que tu avais un petit ami.

-Et bien, je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur... Je pense que Jasper pourrait être le bon donc...

Wow...

-Ah oui à ce point là?

-Et oui! Je suis aux anges depuis que je l'ai rencontré si tu savais!

-Epargne moi les détails!

Elle rigola.

-Je ne te dirais rien! Même sous la torture!

J'étais arrivée à l'hôtel, les lumières étaient toujours allumées, Florian devait être de garde.

-Au fait Bella!

Je me retourne vers Alice, persuadée que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans sa voiture.

-Ca te dit qu'on se voit demain après-midi?

-Oh Alice, pitié pas de shopping...

Elle pouffa en balayant l'air de sa main.

-Mais non, je voulais juste qu'on se ballade toutes les deux. Ca te va?

-C'est vrai? Pas de courses? Pas d'achats?

-Exactement, juste toi et moi à papoter.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Alice Cullen?

Elle rigola franchement cette fois-ci avant de démarrer son moteur.

-A demain Bella!

-Je termine à 16h si ça t'interesse!

Elle ne répondit pas et me fit un signe pour me dire au revoir.

Mine de rien, lorsque je me couchais dans mon lit, je me sentais bien, elle m'avait beaucoup manqué! Et la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée finalement...

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en dites vous?**

**Des reviews!**

**Lilieve01**


End file.
